


Results of a Proper Introduction

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler leaves a letter for his younger counterpart





	1. What he Wished he was Told

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Memory King for one idea in this – even if he suggested it years ago. The other things are things I added (I kind of got on a soapbox when I wrote the "What Harry Should Have Been Told" letter.)
> 
> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

It was very early in the morning, around 2:45 AM. The teller looked over the empty floor of the London branch of Gringotts Bank. Very few customers visited during this time of the day, but Gringotts never closed. As a result, the newest tellers, the most patient cart drivers, the most anti-social managers, and the meanest, most violent guards were stationed at the Branch at these times. The tellers were there to get experience. The cart drivers had to deal with the customers who took the most time. The managers weren't usually consulted. And thieves were deterred by the guards.

The teller looked back down to the ledger he was perusing, once again reviewing the accounting methods used at various times in Gringotts history.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the floor. The goblins were all taken aback until the teller reached down and pressed one of his long nails into a very particular indentation at his desk. He knew that alarms would be ringing in the quarters of the alert-squad that was always on call. He then looked at the phenomenon again, ensuring his memory would be complete. The guards on duty all rushed to stand at the ready and the alert-squad began rushing onto the floor.

By the time that the lights coalesced into a human figure, Gringotts London was ready to respond. The figure looked around and said, "Okay. That's weird." The man then looked at the Manager who was standing close by, observing, and said, "Greetings. I am called Maarek Ilumian. What's the date on the human calendar?"

Harry sat in the office of the Senior Manager sipping tea that he was provided by his current hosts. The goblins had recognized him immediately from descriptions in their own histories and had been most accommodating, for Goblins. That he had a record of being fairly positive towards Gringotts and the goblin race and scrupulously honest meant that he was not escorted to a security facility (read dank, uncomfortable cell) for an interview, but rather was treated fairly neutrally, and even with some consideration.

When the manager had answered his initial enquiry, "31 July, 1991," he had thought about it and replied, "I need to see a senior official to prevent a successful incursion by a thief." That had angered the Goblins in general, but had definitely opened doors. He was led to a waiting area until the Senior Manager was retrieved from his chambers and then was led into the office and offered refreshment.

Once he had voiced his thanks for the tea he began, "Are you familiar with my story?" The manager nodded. "Good. Later today a vault will be emptied by a customer of the one item it contains. Sometime after, this very same day, a thief will break into the vault in the attempt to achieve what will be removed. I would prevent that from happening if possible."

The manager asked, "Which vault will be broken in to?"

Harry replied, "High-security vault 713."

The manager nodded to the assistant he had on hand and the assistant scurried out to get the vault record.

"What is the name of the thief?"

Harry looked at the manager and asked, "Are you familiar with the concept of a wraith?"

The manager looked at Harry curiously. "I have heard tell of such."

Harry nodded. "In most worlds, Quirinus Quirrell breaks in to the emptied vault on this date. This is done at the behest of the wraith which he has allowed to possess him: Tom Marvolo Riddle – the birth name of the creature who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"What does this wraith seek to achieve?"

"Recovery of a body and then Immortality."

The goblin sat back in his chair. "And why would this thief believe that this is possible?"

"Because he, they, or it, however you might refer to this thief, believes that the vault contains the Philosopher's Stone made and owned by Nicholas Flamel."

The goblin looked incredulous. "Some wizard believes that we, miners and artistisans of _true_, pure gold, would allow such a thing to be kept within our vaults?"

Harry thought about that and chuckled. "Well, I believe that many do. In many worlds, you do allow this. What policies do you have about artifacts and storage?"

The goblin searched through the papers on his desk and retrieved a sheaf of parchment and then handed this over. Harry groaned. "I don't have time to read this immediately. How about I ask a few questions and you answer them? I will then take my time when I am not otherwise occupied to actually read this."

The goblin considered and then nodded. "Ask."

"What is your policy on the storage of cursed and stolen items?"

* * *

Harry Traveler sat in an early morning café sipping tea and thinking after reading the Gringotts rules on Vault usage. He felt no pull to go and meet with his younger self. He felt no pull to go and "fix the Ministry." He had already done what he felt he could or should at this time.

He started questioning if he was approaching these visits properly. There were many things that he could help with in each universe. There were also things that he had to deal with which helped him mature in his own life. Would trying to help his alternates avoid all problems really be the best way to approach things?

The only thing which he really considered vital in all universes was getting rid of the pieces of Tom Riddle. Getting rid of the piece which was found in most Harry Potters usually opened the door to so many improvements.

Saving Sirius and Cedric when possible was also a crusade of his. Those two deaths were pure torment and there was so little benefit. Helping certain friends and others was something he also repeatedly did. Kreacher and Dobby were two that he often worked to save. Keeping the goblins on the side of his dimensional counterparts was another thing he tried to do.

But would he really have wanted to have someone fix all of his problems? Would that have made a better life?

What would he wish to avoid at all costs and what would be unpleasant but ultimately useful to experience? Who really should always be saved? Who should always be confronted?

How should he decide on what he should really do?

He continued to drink his tea and think about it.

Finally, he made a decision. He looked at the clock and noted that certain things should be happening just about now.

* * *

After several hours, the goblins had prepared for the day's events. The appearance of Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid had signaled the beginning of the day's adventures. The goblins had agreed that this universe's Harry would be given certain concessions and services in exchange for the visiting Harry having helped secure the reputation of the bank.

Quirinus looked carefully around as soon as he saw the door to the proper vault. "This is it, Master."

"_You know the spell. Those vermin will be alerted as soon as it is cast, so you must move quickly._" There had been good reason to kidnap a few Goblins before his unfortunate encounter with Harry Potter years earlier. It had allowed him to create and to test a spell, now given to Quirrell, which mimicked a Goblin's touch.

"Of course, Master." Taking up his wand, he cast the spell and moved the wand tip down the doorway. It had been successful. Quirrell, in the dim light, could see the door react properly.

"_Quickly!_"

Quirrell rushed in, his wand lighting up enough to see as he did so. Suddenly, he noticed the Vault was _not_ empty. Several stood at the edges, Goblins and Humans. In terror, he looked around. It was then he noticed that he was within a chalk circle, a piece of Amber in a circle that was congruent.

"Oh Shite."

Even as he lost consciousness, he heard his Master screaming out in anger.

The Curse Breaker looked at the brown rock. "Well, that's done. What do we do with it, Manager?"

The Goblin gave the Amber a disapproving look. "Seeing as this vault is now unused, it is fitting that it remain here until we can dispose of it. Ensure the ward is in place and then leave. We have a few other items to retrieve and to cleanse in the same way."

One of the guards looked down at the wizard in the larger circle. "And this one?"

With a sneer the manager said, "As much as I would like to do otherwise, we have an agreement we must fulfill. The guilty party was Tom Marvolo Riddle. This one is a dupe. Obliviate him, heal him as much as possible, and let him go. He will not survive a year regardless, but we do not need to alert any who might have questions that we have moved." He walked out.

* * *

Harry apparated to a particular location. Hagrid had just sent the boat back to the island using the charm that was used to control the boats at Hogwarts. Seeing this, Harry apparated to the island which Hagrid had retrieved him from. He found the Dursleys just coming out of the locked room at the cabin.

Vernon Dursley was not happy when he saw the man coming from behind the hut. "What the hell happened and where is the boy?"

Harry looked at the image of one of his own tormentors and said, "He has gone school shopping. The giant man from last night sent the boat back, but it will take a few minutes. I have come to resolve a few things."

He took his wand out and all of the Dursleys tensed. Harry quickly shot a spell at Dudley. He stopped trying to hide suddenly when he no longer felt the tail that he was covering with his hands. "It's gone!"

Harry nodded. Harry then magically repaired the door to the cabin and made sure that there was nothing that the Dursleys would have to explain. He then sat down and motioned the three to sit on the couch. They did so nervously.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am from another dimension. Knowing what you three had to endure after meeting Hagrid in my own world, I felt it would be advisable that you not be subjected to having to deal with attempting to explain so many odd things nor pay for handling things that were created by your nephew's people. You didn't ask for him, and he surely didn't ask to be raised by you."

Vernon, especially, looked to agree with that statement.

"Regardless, the protection from 'freaks' and 'wierdos' that you currently enjoy will come to an end the moment that Harry Potter no longer considers your house his home or when he turns 17 – whichever comes first. If you treat him politely, you make certain he is healthy and well fed, and most of all, do not add to his stress level at home, he will only be required to remain in your home three to four weeks out of each year. You can insist he keep everything in his room. You can tell people that his parents' family paid for his schooling at some obscure boarding school. And then you could suggest he stays with friends after those protections are covered each year."

Harry then employed a trick he had learned and suddenly he seemed much more threatening and dangerous to the three muggles facing him. A wizard would recognize it as a trick, but the Dursleys weren't wizards.

"You very nearly had a run of very bad summers. And you still might – if you attempt to harm Harry Potter or even keep him subdued and afraid. Something to be aware of: Your nephew is considered almost a messiah figure among his own people. He is called 'the boy-who-lived' and children from the time they are young are told his story and how he survived an attack from the worst Dark wizard in history as a babe still in nappies. Adults consider him their saviour. Imagine if he died, or disappeared, or even appeared to be unhappy with his home life. What do you think several thousands of angry freaks would do to you – especially if those protections disappeared?"

Vernon and Petunia were looking rather pale. Dudley was just confused.

Harry had picked up on some of the memories of these versions of his relatives and they were not the vile versions he often found. As a result, he decided to be magnanimous.

He moved in to the room and sat down. "Realize that I am not your nephew from the future. I am from an alternate universe – due to a mistake I made. I haven't talked to him. I haven't told him what I was doing. In many universes alternate versions of you are the most despicable beings in the world. You viciously beat your nephew and make his life a living hell. In so many of these universes, he or some other person from his world makes your life a living hell in response. In the least unpleasant option in these worlds, you're immediately killed. In the less pleasant ones … do you know what people in prison do to child abusers or child killers?" At the pale looks on their faces, he decided they did.

"In many universes, Dudley here becomes a good man. In many others, he continues on in his current path and becomes a hopped-up criminal because his parents never taught him personal responsibility. They never taught him that real life wasn't about always getting his way. He never learns to read well or think critically. All because his parents tried to prove to him that they loved him more than his cousin. Consider whether you want your son to really be when he is an adult. Do you want him to be respected? Do you want grandchildren who love you or despise you?"

The Dursleys looked pained. Harry shook his head. "In almost every universe, my alternates become the most respected figures in their world. Wealthy, admired, listened to. Even in those worlds where actions by your alternates make him hate all people who don't have magic. Imagine what would happen to you if the most powerful person in the world decide your type should be killed or enslaved?"

The green looks on the faces of his alternate's aunt and uncle confirmed they had gotten the idea.

Harry stood. "The boat will return in about thirty minutes. I will go now. I have arranged for Harry's godfather to get out of prison. I know he was accused of killing thirteen people ten years ago and all – but, hey, a man's got to have a reputation. And I know how much he loves his godson."

The Dursleys all turned green at that. Even Dudley.

Harry looked at them and said, "You people don't just jump to conclusions – you throw yourselves at them wholeheartedly." Harry sighed. "At least you're consistent." He shook his head to clear it. "Yes, Sirius was a bully in school; yes, he comes from a family that scares the hell out of every person in your nephew's world – both good and bad; yes, he would kill to protect his godson. He is not, however, a psychopath. He would have to be provoked. His family is the equivalent of the magical mafia: Too powerful and well connected for law enforcement to actually do anything unless caught in the act or thrown in jail without a trial which is what happened to Sirius Black. It's almost too bad for you that he was actually innocent of what they locked him up for. Once he's freed, politicians will be kissing his arse. And he adores Harry. Make of that what you will."

The Traveler looked at the Dursleys and saw that they had some inkling. "So as to make your lives a little less influenced by the 'freaks' as you name them, I'm going to make some changes to your nephew's new room. Do any of you have a problem with this?"

Harry left and then apparated out. He arrived in the bedroom of his dimensional twin. After performing a number of spells, he sat down to write a long letter to his dimensional twin.

This done, he made his way out of the house. He suddenly felt the pull and only a passing Arabella Figg saw the Lone Traveler disappear with the sound of cheerful phoenix song wafting around the area.

* * *

Harry made his way to the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. It had taken an hour to make it back to Little Whinging and home, walking from the station. He noted that his relatives had made it home, the car being in the driveway. He steeled himself to dealing with the Dursleys. He walked into the house and noticed that the whole Dursley family was watching TV. He was a little surprised that they didn't comment on his presence. He knew they had noticed as his aunt and uncle had both looked at him when he walked in. Both had deliberately looked back to the TV. Dudley never stirred.

He shrugged his shoulders and as quietly as possible made his way upstairs. He had taken his purchases up the stairs and places them in front of his door. Luckily his owl had remained asleep and made no noise. Once he had everything up the stairs he opened his door and dragged the trunk in. When he looked up, he was amazed. The room looked entirely different than it had two days earlier.

The bed, desk, and chair all appeared to be in much better condition. The walls, ceiling, and floor were completely repaired and clean. Bookshelves were set up, just waiting for him to use them. One had many of the books that had already been in the room. He noted the titles and saw that the books for young children were all missing.

The closet was open and none of the items that he had shoved into it to clear room were there. The exceptions were items that he had wished were in good repair when he had found them when clearing out space. The alarm clock he had repaired as best he could now appeared to be in new condition. A globe that Dudley had punched a hole in was now on its stand in the corner.

The large birdcage that had been in the other corner was – changed. The cage was attached to the wall with stiff metal rods. The door was removed and the opening had been enlarged – enough for his new owl to easily make her way in and out. There was a curtain which could be slipped around it. It was as though it had been custom altered for the bird that Hagrid had bought for him. Below the cage was a hook which would allow the smaller carrying cage to be hung from it. The oddest thing was the additional perch that was attached to the wall next to the window, with water and food dishes also present. He noted that the small rubbish can was placed directly below this perch, a liner already in it.

All in all, it was an amazing transformation. Harry carefully unloaded his books and placed them on the shelves that were now available. He opened the cage which contained his snowy owl and carefully transferred her into the larger cage on the wall. He filled the water and food dishes. He put the trunk which held the other items that be bought earlier into the bottom of the closet. He kept his new school robes in the trunk, as well as the potion ingredients and telescope.

He then looked around, satisfied for the first time in his life in the area in which he lived. Be pulled the history text from the shelf and went to sit at the desk. When he sat down, he noticed the envelope sitting on the desk. He pulled out the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on making it through your first day as a wizard, or at least knowing you're a wizard. Also, Happy Birthday._

_I have left this note to tell you a few things you should know, what I have done, and to make a few suggestions._

_For a birthday present, I have made several changes to your room and I hope you like them. I have placed a few spells on the room to make your life a bit easier._

_First of all, the spells I have placed on your room are as follows:_

_1) A one-way silencing charm. Unless you actually have a desire or a need for someone outside of your room to hear you, no sound will escape to annoy your relatives. Your owl (I suggest a History of Magic for possible names for her) can make a ruckus and it will not cause Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia to be disturbed, thereby causing them to react negatively._

_2) A weak muggle-repelling charm and notice-me-not charm. Unless there is an actual need for one of your relatives to come into your room, they will have no desire to actually cross the threshold. No muggle visitors (think Vernon's sister) will have any desire to enter the room. If they DO come in, they will see what they expect to see only and nothing else._

_3) Intent-based repelling charm. If one of your relatives feels such a need to harm or harass you that it crosses the "need" threshold of the previous charm, the negative intent they have will cause their desire to approach to be changed to a desire to keep away from you at the same level. Your room should be a safe haven._

_4) Owl-Entrance Charm. Your window is charmed to allow your owl or any other owl that would be visiting you to be able to come and go at need. Muggles will not notice the owls and it only works for post owls. This means that insects or other pests cannot use the "always open" function to enter the room. It also will not allow bad weather into your room. Fresh air can pass in and out, but the temperature of the air coming in and out will be consistent. The air coming in won't feel cold during the winter or overly hot during the summer._

_5) Ever-filling Water Charm. The water bowls in the cage as well as the perch for visiting owls will always be full and clean. Unfortunately, Gamp's Fifth Law (you'll learn about that at Hogwarts) won't allow food to be created. However, any food you do put in the dishes will be kept fresh. I recommend getting both muggle and magical books on taking care of owls and finding out what the best diet is._

_6) Temperature control charm. Your room will always be kept at approximately 73 degrees (22.7 Celsius). That might be a bit warm for winter and a bit cool for summer, but it's warm enough for comfortable sleeping and cool enough that you won't feel stifled in hot weather._

_7) Notice-me-not charm on the cupboard below the stairs. This is so that Vernon will not get the idea of separating you from your things as punishment._

_A number of these charms are actually classed as wards (semi-permanent magical protections). This ties into a few things you should know:_

_When you were placed with your relatives, a ward was placed on your home so that Magicals intending harm to you could not find you. The Voldemort nutter was at least temporarily defeated when you lost your parents, but he did have followers. Many of these followers have money and influence and so arranged to be found innocent in the aftermath (read bribery). The person who placed you here felt that although it wouldn't' be pleasant growing up with these Muggles, it would far better for you to be alive._

_Voldemort's followers, called Death Eaters, and those sympathetic to his goals, are (in a word) zealots (in addition to being murderous nutters). Like the Nazis during the last great war and the American Klu Klux Clan, they blame negative things on a group that are different. In the case of Voldemort's followers, it's Muggleborn witches and wizards. They, like those groups named earlier, use politics, money, influence, and (when they can get away with it) violence and threats to keep the people they consider unworthy down._

_As a result, Albus Dumbledore (who leads the resistance against Voldemort) used the power of your mother's loving sacrifice to put blood-based wards up where you would live. Unfortunately, this required living with a close blood relative of your mother. The only one that he knew of that was closely related enough was your Aunt. As long as she permits you house space and you call this place home, these wards will protect you from these nutters._

_Unpleasant, I know. Damned if you stay, damned if you leave. The new wards (which I tied into the blood-based wards and which will disappear with them when you turn 17 or no longer call this place home) should resolve the worst issues with the relatives._

_Unfortunately, these blood wards do require you to live here for at least 2-4 weeks each year. The better your health, the stronger you are magically and physically, the less time will be required. As you get older, your magical strength will grow and the time will decrease. So, eat and sleep properly and exercise your magic well at Hogwarts to increase your magical levels. Cause as little strife as possible with the idiot relatives. The wards will recharge faster the better your relationship._

_Now, these wards do have an unfortunate side effect. People will not notice odd things which happen here or negative things which might occur. People tend to believe what they are told by the residents, which means the lies that your relatives tell causes a small compulsion for people to believe them. The bad part is that your neighbours believe the lies. The good part is that your relatives have no desire to communicate with the Magical world._

_This means that you can tell Magicals what you feel they need to know about your home life and they won't automatically be compulsed into your relatives' viewpoints. If you have actual problems with your home life, telling someone won't be dismissed._

_It also means that you no longer have to keep your grades and ambitions to the level which won't show Dudley up. Getting an outstanding grade on your school work won't trigger your relatives' accusation that you are trying to make Dudley look bad. Do your best – there is no one stopping you now. All the things that you felt you shouldn't do at Muggle primary you can do now: Ask teachers questions. Get additional tutoring. Ask for help. Make complaints when an adult acts badly toward you._

_This brings up another point. Your teachers at Hogwarts will judge you, to a degree, on the relationship they had with your parents. This is, for the most part, good – with one glaring exception._

_The teacher for your Potions class is named Professor Severus Snape. He and your father LOATHED each other in school. Your father was, unfortunately, like Dudley in that he came from parents with influence and money and was stuck up to a degree. Your grandparents were good people, but they spoiled him a bit. Unfortunately, this means that he grew up with a small degree of the same attitude Dudley has: He thought he could get away with anything and, to a degree, he did._

_Your potions teacher did not have that influential family. He did have the friendship of a beautiful girl which your father really liked: Your mother. When that relationship blew up (fault lay on all sides of that mess), your father grew up a little and no longer annoyed your mother and eventually they became a couple. Your Potions teacher never got over that._

_It didn't help that your father had several friends who backed him up and Professor Snape had no such backing. It was four against one. Think Dudley's gang against you. Your father grew up to be a good man, but he was a bully at one time._

_Maybe there is hope for Dudley._

_The upshot and the downside of all this is: Your Potions professor will hate you. It's going to be a fact of life. Don't let it get to you and don't hate him back. If he behaves too unprofessionally, make reports to the staff representative that is responsible for you. Make them as fact-based as possible. Provide reports from fellow students. Make certain those reports don't boil down to "He was mean." Details. Time. Place. Exact descriptions. In writing. The Magical world has a method of reviewing memories. Suggest this as a method for the staff representative to see for themselves. Just because your father was an arse in the past doesn't mean that a Professor has a right to be an arse. However, directly accusing him or making that accusation to other people in authority should be a LAST resort. Make certain there are witnesses._

_First, make a report to your staff representative (called your head-of-House). Then, if nothing is done, report it to the headmaster. If this doesn't produce a result, complain to the Wizarding Examination Authority. I did not list the Hogwarts Board of Governors as a viable place to make a complaint because one of the chief nutters who followed the Dark Idiot wormed his way into some authority there. Make two copies of any complaint to the WEA and make certain that one gets sent to the Board and one gets sent to the Headmaster – AFTER the WEA gets it. Make certain that all know that copies went to each entity. That will make certain that pressure is brought to bear to actually handle the situation._

_If you can live with what Snape's attitude, do so. Work hard and study ahead in potions. Get books from Diagon Alley that will help you understand them. Follow safety protocols. Make certain your cauldron is scrupulously clean and there is no prior residue before you brew another potion. Make certain you follow directions exactly. Get better glasses to see the instructions on the board better. Copy those instructions exactly. Snape's grade for you, in the end, doesn't even matter. The grades that will follow you will be given to you in years 5 and 7 by the WEA. As long as you're learning, Snape's attitude won't matter._

_Unfortunately, the Headmaster is a bit of an idealist and so tries to see the best in everyone – even his enemies. He also trusts Snape. He tries to interfere with the Professors as little as possible, considering them as authorities in their own areas. Also, Snape did play a part in fighting Voldemort, no matter what anyone says. So many dislike Snape that the Headmaster will not take care of those complaints because he is overcompensating for how everyone else views him._

_It's unfortunate that the Headmaster is also a politician. He has a lot of roles and he trusts Snape's ability to analyze things. Even if Professor Snape can be a vindictive, surly bastard, no one could call him stupid or unobservant. This means that the Headmaster will often have Snape present for discussions where he needs a second viewpoint. Should he ever attempt to talk to you and insist on Snape's presence, insist on the presence of your own Head of House. If he objects, object to Snape being present as he is only your Professor (as long as you don't become a Slytherin; this House is led by Professor Snape)._

_Snape and the Headmaster both have the magical ability to read memories from those that broadcast them. When talking to those you suspect of this ability, concentrate on the end of their nose when talking to them and think only of what is in the moment, not other things. Also, keep yourself calm, despite reasons to become emotional. This should prevent this "broadcasting" from taking place. If they insist you look into their eyes, keep concentrating on their nose or their eyebrows._

_If you do look in their eyes, concentrate on remembering a time that Dudley's gang beat you up. This will be unpleasant for them and will cause THIS memory to be thing they see. Who cares if someone sees that? Get into the habit of clearing your mind before you go to bed. Don't think about events or knowledge but to just observe your current senses. Don't compare this to past times. Just stay in the "now." This is also relaxing and should allow you to rest better. Visualize walls in your mind which will separate you from outside influence. Cuts down on nightmares and bad dreams too._

_People will love you or hate you – without ever knowing you. They believe you're some kind of hero. And you know you're just Harry. You have the POTENTIAL to be a great hero, but right now, you're a new wizard and you are just starting school._

_This means that people will listen to you or to anyone who talks about you as though they know things._

_I recommend being polite to everyone – even if they annoy the hell out of you. Even if they are your enemy. Nothing pisses off a bully more than someone who won't rise to the bait. That idiot you met in Madam Malkins, for example, is the son of an arsehole that bribed his way out of trouble and back into an influential position. At a certain point, he's going to insult people around you, tell you that he is a better choice as friend, and recommend that you follow his lead. He's eleven, so he won't be very good at it. Rather than getting mad and defensive, shake his hand and say, "Thank you for your advice, but no thank you. I wish you success at Hogwarts." And then go back to whatever you were doing. This is likely to happen on the train to Hogwarts. Explain to whomever you make friends with on the train that you're going to piss off idiots by being polite._

_Most eleven year olds don't understand that strict politeness to your enemies makes them angry – and will make them look like fools if they react badly. Afterwards, point out how upset or confused the idiot was and have a good laugh about it. If a friend tries to be insulting to other people, tell them that it's not right. Explain that you don't like bullies, even if you do like pissing bullies off. Sell it well enough and even those friends who might have a tendency to blow their top will come around to your viewpoint. It will also make school much less stressful._

_Some people will want to be your friend because you're famous. Some people will be jealous of you (weird, I know). Point out that your fame is based on your parents being killed and that you don't like to be reminded. Tell them that you would have preferred to have parents or a father or a mother than unwarranted celebrity._

_That should shut up most people who talk about your fame as the boy-who-lived or assume it is so great._

_You will have to deal with the fact that you ARE famous. Many have written letters to you, but the wards which protect you from being targeted prevents these letters from getting to you._

_I recommend a press release to the Daily Prophet. I suggest the following:_

_ **\- For Release 2 September 1991 –** _

_ **My name is Harry Potter. Recently, I arrived back into the magical world after living fully in the Muggle world until I received my Hogwarts letter. Until my 11th birthday, I never even knew I was a wizard.** _

_ **Imagine my surprise when a group of people in the Leaky Cauldron started shaking my hand and welcoming me back and complimenting me. I didn't grow up knowing I was famous or having grand adventures. Anyone who claims otherwise is, unfortunately, lying to you.** _

_ **Because I grew up ignorant of the Wizarding World and warded against receiving mail, anyone who wrote to me or who writes to me without my knowing them personally will not actually reach me with their letters. For anyone who wrote a letter to me in the past: I humbly apologize for any upset that was caused by your not receiving a reply.** _

_ **Also, remember that whatever fame I received cost me my parents. I do not like being reminded that my parents died. Every time you call me the Boy-Who-Lived, I only hear: The Boy Who Lost His Parents. And with a war having been waged, I wasn't the only one.** _

_ **And another thing: The story you have been told for the last ten years is highly suspect in my mind. Who do you believe is more likely to be actual hero when a dark wizard comes calling: A pureblood from a long line of powerful wizards, an absolutely brilliant and powerful witch, or a baby still messing up his nappies? And if I am really so powerful, is this because I'm special – or because THEY were special? Remember that I didn't even know I was a wizard until 31 July of this year.** _

_ **If anyone tells you that they know exactly what happened that night, I suggest reminding them that no one asked me and no one else who was there is actually around. It's all guessing.** _

_ **If you want to admire the true heroes which led to the fall of the Dark Idiot, remember James Potter. Remember Lily Potter nee Evans. Remember the Aurors that fell trying to protect us all. Remember the victims who tried their best to stay alive. Remember the ordinary people who contributed to fighting the threat of Idealogical bigotry. THOSE people are the heroes. Not a baby sitting in his crib being shielded by those heroes.** _

_ **I think about myself being a baby at that point and I realize something: A baby surely is a miracle. But that means that each and every one of us was, at some point, a miracle. I hope that we all can continue being a miracle for those around us.** _

_ **Sincerely, Harry Potter, First Year Hogwarts Student** _

_As to how I can so accurately guess as to your responses and your attitudes, it will have to wait until the end of this._

_Hagrid, for all of his good intentions, did not really explain things as well as he should of. He only sees "Harry, son of Lily and James" and not, "Harry, A Muggle-Raised Wizard." This means that he assumed, unconsciously, that you would know certain things. He never explained because he, in his own mind, could not conceive that the baby he knew so many years ago really DOESN'T know anything yet. Like quiddich. Remember how surprised he was when you had to ask what it was._

_So, I recommend that after you name your owl, you send a message to the Deputy Headmistress explaining that you received no information on the customs and practices of the magical world that any other Muggle-raised student should receive. You don't know magical travel, laws, places, people, government, or anything. You don't understand how there can be a platform 9 ¾. Explain that Hagrid was great but treated you as the son of his old friends and not the Muggleborn you effectively are. It was an honest mistake. But that doesn't mean you can't fix it._

_I recommend buying Hogwarts, A History. You can use your owl to order books and catalogs. You can also find out from Gringotts how to change Galleons to Pounds so that you can buy your own clothes instead of wearing Dudley's old things. You can owl the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and ask if the fiction books that people have written about you (a favorite for children in the Wizarding World) are even legal as you never gave permission to use your name and that they all are lying unless they actually SAY they are fiction. You can owl St. Mungos Hospital and find out if there magical vaccinations you should have before going to Hogwarts. You can ask about getting a checkup (always a good idea). Ask the Deputy Headmistress about that too._

_If you don't want to wait for the adults to get back to you on these things, you can always make your way yourself. You can use a magical transportation called the Knight Bus. It costs under a Galleon and it can take you wherever you like. Just stand out on the street and hold out your wand as though signaling a taxicab. Brace yourself because the Knight Bus will arrive with a blast of air which can knock you down. When you're on the Knight Bus, hold on tight because it jumps and moves very irregularly. It's safe – but not always comfortable._

_Stay in populated areas in the Magical World. Don't assume everyone wishes you well. Stay alert. Protect yourself. If it feels wrong, get to someone who feels right._

_Remember that most wizards and witches have no common sense unless it's forced on them. Magic defies the laws of logic so often Magicals ignore logic. It gets very annoying at times. I suggest ignoring the idea "it is impossible" unless someone proves it to you and I suggest using common sense and logic unless you're actually performing a spell. You'll run rings around anyone who grew up magical. Even Muggleborns start becoming gullible after a while._

_That gullibility means that you will actually HAVE to talk to reporters and answer questions at times. Never let a false report in the newspaper go without making a rebuttal. Witches and Wizards will believe literally ANYTHING. If they are being libelous or slanderous, report it to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement (the current one actually has some sense; her name is Amelia Bones). Never let a reporter use an acid-green quill called a Quick Quotes Quill. It will lie and write things that are just wrong._

_You are going to Hogwarts to learn to be the best wizard you can be. So are the rest of your classmates. These are the people you will live with for several years, so I recommend making friends. These are the people you will work with and live with the rest of your life._

_Talk to your classmates. Be courteous. Compassionate. Act with empathy. They are just as nervous as you are. Even the pureblood idiots who act like they know everything are living under the crushing weight of their parents' expectations. Imagine being told that you must be the best and then failing. That's what they live with. Remember that they will be less likely to believe lies if they actually know you._

_Don't accept stereotypes. Not all Slytherins are evil. Not all Hufflepuffs are duffers. Not all Ravenclaws are know-it-alls. Not all Gryffindors are reckless. Remember that ASSUME is to make an ASS out of U and ME. There are good and bad people in all houses, just like there are in the Muggle world._

_As you make friends, learn about their families. Find out when their birthdays are. Buy them Christmas and birthday gifts but don't try to buy their friendship. Buy a small gift for a poor friend so that they don't feel bad when they can't buy you something expensive. Write thank you notes for the gifts that you receive._

_Get a muggle book on how to write a good essay. Hogwarts professors LOVE to assign essays. Read ahead and write out questions you want to ask. If you don't know, it's likely your classmates don't know either. Ask for books that can be used as references. Use the library. Practice wand movements, even if it's with a stick in your bedroom at home. Practice writing with a quill. Practice writing neatly. Get your work done before playing games with friends. Encourage your friends to do the same. It will mean less stress in the long run._

_Learn about your family. Learn the customs of the world you are entering. Just because it's done differently in the Muggle world doesn't mean that it's wrong. It also doesn't mean it's right because "it's always been done that way."_

_Consider the source when you are told something. Hagrid, for example, has personal reasons for hating Slytherins. One did him a great disservice. That does not mean that he is a good source for ALL things Slytherin. Writers write what they know, have been told, or what they assume. Some books are good sources. Some are not. Consider what has been told about you. Just because most wizards can't think critically, doesn't mean you have to be an idiot too._

_You may be asking: Who wrote this letter and seems to know so much about you? The answer is: You. My name is Harry Potter. Through a rare magical accident caused by my own stupidity, I have become detached from any particular time stream. I visit many worlds and many realities and nudge things here and there. If you should come across a Legend in the wizarding world called The Lone Traveler - That's me._

_I always try to make certain my alternate selves never have to suffer as I did. I'm not a god, but I try to do the right thing. This letter was the result of me asking myself: What do I wish I was told when I first found out I was a wizard?_

_Thus, a long letter with some advice I could have used. I have performed other actions which should prevent some tragedies from taking place in your life as well. I arrived at Gringotts and prevented a robbery. The goblins were grateful. I used that to achieve some small changes which should improve your lot in life. I help them, they help you. Go to Gringotts soon and say, "I was directed to meet Sharpclaw, my accounts manager, by the Lone Traveler." They may contact you first, but don't wait for it._

_The following is based on MY world. Each world is different, so I can't predict if what I am telling you will be accurate, but I hope it helps:_

_Good friends to have:_

_Ron Weasley. A good guy to have fun with. A bit of a jealous git at times as he comes from a poor family. The Weasley family is often times (but not always) an excellent family to be friends with. He is the friend who blows up - but he always comes back eventually. Birthday March 1st. His sister Ginny will arrive next year and she's also a good friend. Actually, she's a love interest in many universes. August 12th or August 19 for her birthday._

_Hermione Granger. A Muggleborn who is scary smart. Saved my arse in many universes. She acts bossy and like a teacher's pet but it's to hide her crushing loneliness. She grew up without friends so she retreated to books. A bit too much respect for authority figures and the written word, but in most universes a truer friend you will not find. Also often a love interest in later life. Sometimes she winds up with Ron. Sometimes with you. You have to decide for yourself. Just remember that she IS a girl. Birthday Sept 19._

_Neville Longbottom. His birthday is the day before yours. Your parents were friends. His parents were tortured into insanity and his grandmother pushes him to act like his father, so he has low self-esteem. Powerful wizard but thinks he's almost a squib (a non-magical from a magical family). It's not true. With a little self confidence, he's a most solid friend. In many universes, the Potter and Longbottom family are historical allies._

_Luna Lovegood. She's Ginny's age and arrives next year. IN most universes, we don't become friends until my fifth year. She has strange beliefs. Her father does a wizarding equivalent of the Weekly World News and so many consider them nutters. Bah. Idiots. The Lovegoods just see things differently than almost everyone else. She is the friend who will always be brutally honest because she can't conceive of not saying what she believes. She gets bullied in Ravenclaw in most universes. Her mother's death kind of solidifies her quirky nature. Become her friend early. She's a friend of Ginny's. Her birthday is the most inconsistent of any of my friends. Sometimes it's as early as Sept 2, making her only a month and two days younger. Sometimes it's spring. Ask._

_Fred and George Weasley. Almost always true friends that you can count on in your life. Notable pranksters – Birthday is April Fools' Day, that should tell you something about them. At a certain point, they will talk about their noble heroes, the Marauders. The Marauders were a group of pranksters that were active in the 70s. Your father was known as Prongs. When they talk to you about them, tell them you are the song of Prongs. Hopefully you will know Moony and Padfoot by then as well. Introduce them to these two and they will adore you for life._

_A few suggestions for gifts if these do become your friends:_

_Hermione loves books. Any books. However, the favorite thing she ever got was a orange half kneazle cat with a smushed face and bandy legs. Ugly thing named Crookshanks. She got him at the beginning of third year. But Crookshanks was at the Magical Menagerie for long time because no one else wanted him. She LOVES that cat._

_Ron loves quiddich. A team called the Chudley Cannons. They are the loveable losers of quiddich. The quiddich shop will have things he will love. He also loves candy. Recommend an "Anonymous" gift at Christmas in addition to his small gift of a gift certificate to get his own wand. He's using an old family wand because his family is poor but really needs his own. A holster too. Get Ollivander's promise to keep it secret who it's from. Oh, get a holster for yourself. Make it "Anonymous" gift to you at Christmas too and Ron will never suspect it came from you because he will see you got an anonymous gift too. Maybe an inexpensive owl for Christmas his first year - the gift he knows came from you._

_Neville loves plants. All plants. Herbology books. Or a Muggle horticulture book. Also get him an Anonymous gift of a Wand and Holster certificate. One reason he's so poor at magic is because his gran makes him use his father's wand. In my world he went five years having troubles before getting his own wand. It's amazing he turned out to be so powerful. Probably from forcing his magic to work with a wand wholly unsuitable to him._

_If you can work Ron into telling you about his family, you can become pen pals with Ginny. Send her chocolate for Christmas. Anonymous certificate for wand and holster for when she gets her supplies._

_It's amazing, thinking about it, how many go to Hogwarts with poorly matched wands. Let me think about that for a moment._

_Anyway, Luna Lovegood. A muggle book on odd animals of the world, like the duck-billed platypus. An American Indian made Dreamcatcher. Visit a Muggle occult store for ideas for Luna. She would love the unusual. Crystals. Candles. She needs a custom wand from Ollivander as she is unique. You won't get by with an anonymous gift with her; just ask her to keep it to herself who gave her the gift. When you start writing to Ginny, write to Luna as well. Just tell her the Lone Traveler said she would make an excellent friend. Most would scoff at such a thing. Luna would not._

_Gred and Forge. When appropriate, offer to invest 1000 galleons in their dream of opening a joke shop - as long as they do well on their 5th and 7th year tests. Just make sure they don't tell their mother where they got the money._

_A charitable suggestion: Considering that I arranged for the goblins to accomplish a few things which will result in a decent amount of gold to come to you, find out from Gringotts if you have the resources to establish a Trust funded by you which will cost up to 5000 galleons this year and 500 to 1000 galleons every year hereafter to pay for the first wand for each Hogwarts student. The 5000 galleons this year would pay for Ollivander to check and replace as necessary the wands for every student who currently attends Hogwarts. Starting next year, students would be told that their first wand will be paid for by the Lily and James Potter Memorial Trust. Something to honor your parents for being the true heroes that they actually were. The goblins are excellent at making money so the initial deposit for the trust could be 10,000 galleons with the goblins being given free reign on to make money with it so that the trust will be funded indefinitely._

_If you want a cause to work on which would be a good use of your fame and influence, work to convince other wealthy families to establish trusts to pay for the necessary school supplies for Hogwarts children. If you spend 500 galleons in seven years for potions supplies, books, equipment, uniforms, and other necessary supplies, that's 70 galleons a year per student on average. For five hundred students (this year it will be 40 in your year but you have to plan on population expansion) that's 35,000 a year. An initial deposit of about 200,000G (if twenty wealthy families contribute 10,000 each) managed by the goblins would allow all students to get new equipment each year. No hand-me-downs. No poor cauldrons. The families who contributed would get prestige and a common bullying point would be eradicated. Families would only have to pay for items that had to be replaced because of carelessness. Excess profit from the trust could replace worn items at Hogwarts such as the old school brooms or damaged cauldrons. Just a goal you can shoot for it you want to use your celebrity for some social betterment._

_Anyway, I won't tell you everything. Some things you should learn on your own. This is just me telling you a number of things I wish I had been told. Good luck and may you find true happiness._

_With Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter, The Lone Traveler_

Harry decided he would be having a busy month.


	2. Establishment of Trust

Harry first contacted the Deputy Headmistress as recommended by his other-dimensional self. The result was that a number of pamphlets had been sent back by his new owl, Hedwig (a name he had found in the History book and one the owl had apparently liked). The pamphlets were all useful.

Professor McGonagall came two days later to take him to St. Mungo's. He had taken a few potions and was scanned for any other issues. Besides some old damage from an incident involving his cousin a few years earlier and needing a few vitamin and mineral supplements, he was in good shape.

His eyesight, however, was horrible. This came from, apparently, the curse on his forehead and some genetic predisposition inherited from his father. The healers had contacted some Gringotts cursebreakers and, shockingly, Gringotts had provided with very little fuss.

After getting that taken care of he had been sent to an eye-healer with an office in Diagon. His new glasses were much better than his old, and were charmed to be unbreakable. They could also only be summoned by himself.

His new glasses were made self-correcting and he was told that his eye-sight might revert now that the curse was removed, so it was ill-advised to try to try potions or charms or other methods to try to repair his eyesight. It was an expensive option, anyway, and most wizards made no attempt until after they were 25. It was known that the human body continues to grow and mature until that age, regardless of when a person was legally an adult.

He had then taken his counterparts advice and ordered a number of other books for reference. The Deputy Headmistress had a distinct look of approval at his desire for more detail.

She had also been impressed by his living situation.

* * *

When she had arrived at his house, he had brought her into his room. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, looked around the room with an approving look. "This is very nice, Mr. Potter." She saw his cage. "How did you make the cage so perfectly?" she asked.

Harry was hesitant. "Actually, Professor, it was done for me. It was nothing like this the day I was given my letter. It was like this when I came back."

Alarmed she asked, "Do you know who did these charms?"

Harry nodded and then said, "I do, Professor."

"Who?" she asked.

Harry hesitated but finally asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Professor McGonagall looked at him as though gauging him. "If it is not harmful to you, I will keep anything you tell me secret. But your safety is paramount and so that is all I can promise."

Harry thought about it. Trusting adults wasn't easy, but some of that had been explained in the letter. So finally he decided, "Okay. When I came back I was amazed. I went to sit down at the desk and found a letter with my name and read it. It explained … a lot."

"May I see this letter?" she asked.

Harry nodded and went to a particular floor board and moved it. "This is where I'm keeping things I don't want anyone to see."

McGonagall peered at it. "Clever. I would not have noticed."

Harry grinned a bit as he reached in to the revealed space and pulled out an envelope. He handed it over.

As he sat on his bed, McGonagall sat at the desk and read the letter in full. When she was done, she looked unable to speak for a long moment.

Finally, with some emotion he didn't even want to figure out, she said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for trusting me with this. It was nothing of what I was expecting." She thought furiously. "How do you feel about this?" she finally asked.

Harry thought a moment. "Well, it was good. Because of my cousin, I've never really had friends. And because of my relatives, I've never really learned how to act around other people well. When all those people in the Leaky Cauldron started treating me as though I was some type of celebrity … I was a bit scared, to be truthful. I just got my letter. So all of this is new. Someone telling me things I should know and how I can act made me a lot less scared of things."

McGonagall considered that. "Very well, then. I shall keep your secret. To be perfectly straightforward, much of what was in that letter are things that should be told to all students. You would do well to heed your counterpart's advice." She paused again and then asked, "What are your thoughts as regards creating a charitable trust?"

Harry was enthusiastic. "I think it sounds great. I grew up with my cousin's hand-me-downs which never fit. And it made me feel bad around others who were better dressed. If people with money could help those who are poor that way, I know I would feel better. Now I have money I didn't know about. From looking at the Vault, 10,000 Galleons missing wouldn't make me poor – there were heaps of Gold coins there."

McGonagall said, "You can thank your Grandfather for that. He invented a potion. The potion, Sleekeasy, helps with the traditionally messy hair your family tends to have. It proved very popular – and quite profitable for your family and the company that bought it from him."

Harry, with some embarrassment, tried to push down his own messy hair. She didn't see McGonagall's lips twitch in response.

"So, you plan to go ahead with the idea?"

"Yes."

She paused and then said, "I have been at Hogwarts for a number of years and most of my costs are taken care of. As such, my own vaults are rather healthy. I believe that the McGonagall Clan can contribute toward this idea. In fact, I believe I will help you arrange it. In exchange for saying nothing, you will allow me to monitor this so that you can concentrate on your own studies. You are eleven – running a charitable trust is not something for a boy to be handling. Agreed?"

Harry's face brightened. "That would be great, Professor!" He then paused. "Still, if I'm famous I might as well use that to help. I'd rather be famous for this than for just surviving."

McGonagall nodded. "Agreed. We shall use your name for this, and for this only. It _will_ help convince many families. But you will send inquiries to me – and make certain your grades do not suffer."

Harry nodded, a bit cowed at her stern manner. She smiled. "Very well. We're off to St. Mungoes."

She also had verified the information on the potions teacher. She promised to help with any problems but also confirmed that her hands were often tied by the Headmaster.

She had not been impressed with the Dursleys. The effects of the blood wards were news to her. That the Dursleys would be allowed to lie and be believed actually caused her to curse in Gaelic. Harry promised he wouldn't repeat that information to anyone.

* * *

He had made his own way to Gringotts a few days after that. It was an educational and interesting trip.

Harry nervously entered the front door of the bank and stood in line, waiting for a free teller. When he had been motioned over, he had given the phrase recommended by the letter. He was then led to a conference room.

A goblin entered from the back, a small case in his hand. Another goblin followed with a large stack of parchment and two books of moderate size. After placing these on the table, the second goblin retreated. Harry stood up and said, "Greetings. Sharpclaw, I presume? My name is Harry Potter."

The goblin had paused to take a look at the young wizard in front of him and then replied, "Yes. I am Accounts Manager Sharpclaw." The goblin sat down at the table and said, "To verify your identity, I need to see your key. I also will need to perform an identification procedure."

Harry took the key out and handed it to Sharpclaw. The goblin looked over the key minutely and placed it on the table. Out of the case he took a parchment and a blood-red quill. He pushed these in front of Harry and said, "Read this and sign your name."

Harry pulled the parchment in front of him and read it. "I hereby agree to allow Gringotts to use this statement and my name signed in blood to verify my identity, thus showing good faith." Below there was a line for his signature.

Harry looked up, "In blood?"

Sharpclaw pointed to the quill and with a small amount of exasperation said, "The quill will take care of it. There will a small amount of discomfort which is temporary."

Harry shrugged and then signed his name. He noticed the feeling of a cut on the back of his hand. He put the quill down and pushed both back to Sharpclaw. He was fascinated by the small cut on his hand, already healing.

Sharpclaw looked at the parchment and nodded, before putting this aside. "Yes, the quill is a Contract Quill. It is one of the few blood magics in wide use. It's only legal use is in contracts and affidavits." He continued organizing the papers and books and never looked up as he said this.

Harry nodded and sat back. Sharpclaw finally had the papers organized and then looked directly at Harry. "Several days ago, an event which has occurred randomly in the past reoccurred. We had a visitor whom we call Maarek Ilumian. Subsequently, we found that his actual birth identity is Harry Potter. Were you aware of this?"

Harry nodded. "I received a letter from him, which explained his presence."

Sharpclaw paused at this. "Did you bring the letter?" Harry pulled the folded parchment out of his light jacket and handed it to Sharpclaw. The goblin quickly read it and then pushed it back over to Harry. "Maarek Ilumian is correct. His information did lead to a successful defense against theft. Theft is very serious to Gringotts." Harry suppressed visibly gulping at the fierce look on Sharpclaw's face. "This did engender a debt, another serious matter. We agreed, in principle, to aiding you with advice and other services until the debt is repaid. The fee for this consultation is being paid for by Gringotts Security, as opposed to the account."

Sharpclaw became even more serious as he talked.

"My first advice to you is: Do not waste the time of Gringotts. We are a mercantile people and time is money. Maarek Ilumian informed us that you were unschooled in our customs and asked that I advise you so that you may avoid errors which would see our relationship damaged. Normally, we expect our customers' clan to explain this to their young. That few do so properly is not the fault of Gringotts and those clans that do not make the effort suffer. My second advice is that all agreements must benefit both parties. For a contract to be good business, both parties must have some benefit. The average wizard's attitude that we are here for their benefit only is an insult. My brethren do not respond well to insult."

Harry was confused. "Common sense would say that every party in a business relationship should achieve some benefit. Are wizards actually THAT stupid?"

Sharpclaw nodded. "Maarek Ilumian was inordinately insightful in his letter to you. Yes, wizards and witches ARE that illogical."

Harry shook his head. "The more I learn the more I worry about losing my mind in learning magic and the normal operation of this world."

Sharpclaw nodded. "Quite. Should you have questions, you may ask them."

"What are my resources and assets and under what circumstances would they available or unavailable?"

Sharpclaw took one of the books and opened it. He turned it toward Harry. "This is your clan's financial ledger. You are the last of your clan able to access what is available. There are limits on how much you may spend until you reach your majority. The trust is managed according to rules that are laid out by your clan. For the Potter clan, every minor child is given a limit of a predetermined amount of money. Your trust has a current liquidity of 18,852 G, 15,968 S, and 28942 K. This reflects the withdrawal of 148 G, 32 S, and 58K as of a week ago. There have been no other withdrawals from your trust account since its establishment. 1000G is added each year on 15 August, the anniversary of the date the trust was first registered with Gringotts. Your clan's entire liquidity of this vault is in excess of 36,000,000 G. It is a large account for a number of reasons. Every branch that has ended was reabsorbed into the larger vault. Your clan has a history of good business dealings with Gringotts. We at Gringotts hope that this will continue. Your clan also has a history of innovative investment and common sense sorely lacking in many other clans."

Harry was gobsmacked at the amounts. He then had a sudden thought. "What payments have been made for my upkeep?"

Sharpclaw took the book back and perused several pages of records. Sharpclaw finally looked up and said, "There are no records of payments made for your upkeep."

Harry groaned. The Dursleys actually had a valid complaint. The Headmaster hadn't actually made certain that the Dursleys were given any resources to feed and clothe him. "My relatives have made it very plain their displeasure at having to cover the costs of my upbringing. Does my clan have any financial policies toward the care of orphaned members of the clan?"

Sharpclaw consulted a few notes. "Unless otherwise stipulated in a Final Testament, a stipend of 1000 G per annum should be paid for the care of any orphaned clan member. This is to be paid from the family vault. The amount decreases when the clan member attends Hogwarts to 300 G per annum. This is paid until the clan member achieves his or her majority."

"What is the muggle equivalent to 1000 G?"

"5,120 pounds. The value of the galleon to the pound is set by decree at roughly 5 pounds. There is some minor fluctuation. Today's rate is 5 pounds 12 pence. There is a small conversion fee, however. Your family vault does contain," Sharpclaw referred to the ledger, "123,245 pounds, 1743 shilling, 3462 pence."

Harry sighed. "Well, I need to get a bank draft for my Muggle relatives." He paused. "They did not spend as much as they should have on me, and I did a lot more work than most kids my age do. Can the amount sent to them reflect that?"

After a long conversation, the actual amount that Sharpclaw was willing to disperse was 23,000 Pounds – 27,000 less than what would have been disbursed had the Dursleys just treated him as part of the family.

"I will also need a bank draft sent to my guardians for 1500 pounds for the next six years as well." Harry thought about it. "Considering that I will only be living at home half of each summer, that should be 750 pounds for each summer to the Dursleys and I will have to inform you of who else should receive the 150 G or 750 pounds each year."

Sharpclaw made a few notes. Harry sat back thinking. Suddenly, he had an idea, even if he was nervous about it. "Sharpclaw, I have a question." Sharpclaw looked up from his note-taking in interest. "Does Gringotts ever become involved in business deals with wizards?"

Sharpclaw paused at that. "It is not common. But it has occurred."

"I have an idea for a business venture but I do not want to do the business. I just want to provide idea and possible other things and have someone else manage it."

Sharpclaw considered it. "If it is a viable business venture, as your account manager I would arrange for Gringotts to manage it for 10 percent of the profit. When you come of age, you would take over management or ask Gringotts continue to manage it at the same rate."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to own the business. I believe Gringotts should own the business as it has to do with money. I just want to provide the idea for small part of the profits."

Sharpclaw replied, "There are few businesses that Gringotts can own in the Wizarding World. Due to treaties, our place is set." Sharpclaw seemed annoyed by this.

Harry shook his head again, "No, the business is not IN the magical world. It would be in the Muggle world. And it has to do directly with money which IS Gringotts business."

Sharpclaw sat back and considered this. Admittedly, Gringotts goblins did not come into contact with Muggles very often. They hired Muggleborns to do business in the Muggle world, paying them a wage. There were a few businesses which Gringotts involved themselves with, but they were few and far between.

Sharpclaw went to a panel next to the door and tapped certain places. He then returned. "I have closed all possible monitoring by any outside entity. Gringotts Security monitors the conference rooms for safety but confidentiality is sacrosanct. If we are to discuss a proposal, I do not wish competing clans to be apprised of said proposals. If it is viable and it is not a market we are already involved in, I can offer 5 percent of profits."

Harry thought about it and considered the idea of goblins being mercantile. Hmmmm….

"For the idea and a basic outline of how it would be accomplished, 15 percent."

Sharpclaw grinned. A wizard who would actually haggle. This WAS rare.

"We've been running profitable businesses for millennia. I am certain that we can accomplish any planning. 7 percent."

Harry grinned himself. "Ah, but you do not have direct contact with the Muggle world. Even Muggleborns become illogical after learning magic. They stop actually thinking. I would suggest a viable plan for hiring logical people. 13 percent."

"We're not stupid. Your idea may have no value or we might already have thought of it. You're not even going to do the work. I can't believe I am even considering working with a member of your idiot race. 8 percent."

"But you know of my alternate so you know that I have the potential to NOT be an idiot. Your shortsightedness will make you piss away profit. 12 percent."

Sharpclaw paused at that and considered it. Damn, the human had a point. Maarek Ilumian had a long history of treating goblins well and this WAS his alternate. Harry noted the pause. "10 percent. And that's only if it's something that Gringotts hasn't considered."

Harry said, "11 percent. Final offer. And I throw in consultation for any matter Gringotts might have questions about when it comes to Muggles. I'll also use my knowledge and influence to find the BEST options available to accomplish my idea."

Sharpclaw considered that. The boy did have some influence. His goal had been ten percent, but the extra percent for his influence on Gringotts behalf might be worth it. "11 percent. But I will have to propose this to my clan leaders. They may reject it. The contract will only be put in place if my clan and the Gringotts Council decide to move forward."

Harry said, "Done and Done. Shake hands on it?"

Sharpclaw presented his long-fingered hand to Harry and Harry shook on it. He then sat back down. "Okay, give me the idea."

"You mentioned several thousand shilling I have in my family vaults. I assume that in the normal course of business that you take the shilling and pence that people give you for conversion and either use them to buy things in the Muggle world or melt them down for the precious metals that they contain."

Sharpclaw nodded. "Yes. However the muggle government has reduced the content of precious metals, cutting into our profits. Most modern coins have no value other than purchasing."

"Well, I propose making money by capitalizing on that. Muggles have many hobbies. One of them is collecting old coins. For the oldest and rarest they pay huge sums. If most Wizarding families cut themselves off from the Muggle world and so they do not see the value in holding on to old coins, you just use them for their metal content. I propose setting up a business in the Muggle world where you sell Muggles the oldest coins that you get your hands on for a profit. I am certain that when idiot wizards do access the Muggle money that they have, they spend it at face value. Muggle businesses will either knowingly or unknowingly accept these as payment and likely make a profit by taking these old coins and making the money for their sale as rare coins.

"Gringotts can offer free conversion to galleons to any wizard which has Muggle money in their vaults. Most wizards won't care and likely hold on to it when they DO have it because they don't want to pay to convert it. Fine. They're cheap bastards who don't want to see Gringotts make an honest profit. If they can't take the time and effort to learn about Muggles, that's their loss. Propose to convert the older money based on protecting the magical world by preventing muggles from noticing anything odd.

"If what I was told about Purbloods is true, the bigots will gladly get rid of the Muggle money and be happy for the Galleons. The non-idiots usually have the pounds because they actually spend the Muggle money. This means that they will likely only have newer money anyway. Some will bring up the value of the old coins and, with a nondisclosure agreement signed, you can offer to sell them at your coin store for a percentage of the profits. Not the money received but the actual profit. If it takes 300 pounds in overhead to make 500 pounds on a coin, the profit is only 200 pounds or 40 galleons. As you are absorbing the costs to sell them, telling the non-idiot wizard that you will give them 20 galleons will make them happy. They get the galleons and don't have to do the work."

Sharpclaw sat back and considered it. It was true that this might be a profitable venture, but …

"How do we get the personnel for this venture without alerting the greedy Purebloods? How do we determine the value of the coins? We do not deal with Muggle money unless we have to."

Harry sat back. "Humans aren't Goblins. And Muggles have more sense than wizards. A Muggle knows that people with money will use it to make more money and so won't be offended by the idea. I'm sure you have some records somewhere or can get them of which Muggleborns either don't go to Hogwarts or have to be subsidized because of being poor. Unlike goblins, being poor in the Muggle world isn't always about not making an effort or not having skills. It's often circumstance.

"Approach the parents of poor Muggleborns and offer them jobs at a good wage, after finding out their skill set or what they are willing to learn. They can make the money they need to make sure their children are not disadvantaged especially because you can pay them in a mixture of Muggle money for them and galleons for their children.

"The Muggleborns will appreciate the people who got their families into better lives and so respect Gringotts more. The Purebloods won't care because these aren't jobs witches and wizards would do anyway. You can use those that are intelligent but not that educated as purchasing agents. Muggles often sell things at a set price. So what if the person you hire doesn't know the value of rare coins? You'll pay them to go to Muggle store and buy up-to-date books on the subject that are readily available – there is really a large market for this information and so it isn't hard to find. You can hire them for the nonmagical maintenance of your business. Why waste magic or money on hiring wizards when the business is in the Muggle world? It's NORMAL for a business to have people on salary or to be paid by the hour to clean things and fix things and to handle the necessary paperwork to operate the business. It will be a Muggle business. You only have to set it up, monitor it, hire people to do the job, and rake in the profits. It's like a business you manage for an account holder only the account holder is Gringotts. It's Muggle, so the Wizarding government won't care. There is no secrecy problems as the people you hire all have family in the Wizarding world and know about Gringotts."

Sharpclaw considered that. It was true that even the Muggleborn wizards tended to be silly and shortsighted. It was one of the main reasons that goblins didn't like dealing with wizards. They were idiots. "How do we ensure that well-educated people are in charge?"

Harry thought about it. "I'm certain that there are wealthy Muggleborns as well. They will be from families that contain professionals or members of the nobility. I'm certain that if you can find a Muggleborn who's family has a background in business, you can contract them to either manage it or supervise it. Make certain they know your attitudes towards theft, but most wealthy business owners are honest and deal with a lot of different things. If they come from a member of the Muggle nobility, it would be considered normal for them to deal with banks and to own business. They can hire Muggle professionals who don't know anything about the magical world. Those professionals only deal with the business men or the nobles. Those business men or nobles deal with you and make sure that you get the profits delivered. It will mean a decrease in profits but only nominally. Gringotts won't have to put in a lot of effort to make a good profit anyway. And since you're paying the profits in Muggle money to the Muggle owner, you keep the Galleons of profit."

Sharpclaw finished his notes and said, "I will make the proposal. If this is rejected, I will set up the business for your ownership and manage it for the 10 percent I originally mentioned."

Harry nodded. He really just had an idea. He didn't want to spend his life managing a coin shop.

Sharpclaw brought out the second book. "This ledger represents the personal vault that Maarak Ilumian arranged to hold the profits for the ventures he proposed. You will have to sign to take ownership of this account. You will be able to access the account as soon as there is money available." Sharpclaw pushed a second parchment over along with the Contract Quill. Harry looked it over and signed.

Sharpclaw pulled it back and then opened the ledger. "There are currently no items attached to this account. There is one business. The management of this business was capitalized by Gringotts on a speculative basis in exchange for 50 percent of the profit for the first five years of operation. After five years, it will revert to a company managed by your account manager for a ten percent fee. There is currently no profit, but prospects are excellent. I anticipate 500,000 to 2,000,000 G profit during the first five years."

Harry whistled. "What's the business?"

"A magical creature farm and clearing house for the sale of products of magical creatures."

"What creatures?"

"Acromatulas which are giant spiders, and a basilisk which is considered the king of snakes."

"Where are they coming from?"

"Maarak Ilumian reported an illegal infestation near to Hogwarts of the large spiders. Unfortunately, the person who first put them there never considered the actual effect of having such creatures near Hogwarts. As these would be destroyed and the profits be achieved by the Ministry of Magic if it was reported to them, Maarek Ilumian made the effort to handle it without reporting it. The person who first created the colony will receive financial compensation for the loss which would not have happened if it was handled by the Ministry."

Harry considered that. He didn't like the sound of large spiders near his school.

"We were informed that you can speak to snakes?"

Harry said, "Oh, yeah. Accidentally set one loose at the zoo over a month ago."

"In exchange for your help in opening the location where the basilisk lay, which would be impossible without you, Gringotts will arrange to kill it easily and to dispose of the carcass. Magical law provides that the destruction of such a creature will award any profits to the one who slew it. As it will be slain by you and by using techniques proposed by your dimensional alternate, this means you will realize ownership of the carcass. This will be done at the end of this coming school year."

Harry thought about it. "How certain are these expected profits?"

Sharpclaw grinned. "For the acromantulas? 100 percent certain. This has already been verified and the process has already begun. The first profits should arrive before this month is complete. For the basilisk? Fifty percent certain as the basilisk is either there or not. If it is there, it will be 100 percent certain. The battle will be glorious."

Harry nodded. "I would like to take 10,000 G from my vault to fund the first of several trusts. The trusts mentioned in the letter?" He had told his Manager about the letter from his counterpart. "I want to achieve these. When the new account makes 10,000 G it can be transferred back to my trust vault. I want Gringotts managing it for a fee of ten percent of the profits made while using the original funds to make money for the trust so that they can be funded indefinitely. I want Gringotts to have total control of the funds and how they are disbursed. I don't want greedy wizards getting their hands on it. I don't want the Ministry of Magic to be able to control it or destroy any of the trusts. I don't want the Hogwarts Board of Governors to have any say in it. I don't want any group of students to be excluded for any reason. Are these trusts possible?"

Sharpclaw sat back and considered it. The contracts would have to be ironclad and leave no room for the Ministry or other wizards to become involved. There would have to be some method for magical confirmation that goods have been delivered and should be paid for. There would have to be verification that the funds were not being embezzled. A list of the materials covered would have to be compiled with different items covered by particular trusts.

Sharpclaw decided that it would be possible, but it would take some effort. A percentage of the profits could be considerable for Gringotts. "Yes. We can make an agreement in principle today. The full paperwork can be arranged for a fee of 1000 G, which we can bill the trust group once they start making increases in capital." He made a few notes. "How can we come up with the list of what should be covered and the approximate costs?"

Harry grinned. "Easily. The Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, is excited about this idea. She has offered to become on of the first people to provide the initial capital once it has been arranged. She also wants to be the one to keep an eye on it so I can concentrate on studying." He pulled another parchment from his pocket and pushed it over to Sharpclaw. "Here is her pledge in writing. As a school administrator and a person who put their gold behind their word, I think she would be more than willing to provide the information needed." He pulled another parchment out. "This list provides an immediate idea of possible trusts."

Sharpclaw looked at the parchment and then back to Harry. "This is excellently done. Would she be willing to talk to other potential providers?"

"She wants to be the manager – that would be her job I think."

"I will talk to other account managers and search for other families that might be open to becoming involved. Gringotts cannot promote this, but Gringotts can provide a list to either yourself or the Deputy Headmistress if you both agree to keep the knowledge that we provided the list to two and no others."

Harry nodded. "That's reasonable. You're not telling us about their financial information or promising their support, only providing your opinion as to whether they might like to become involved. The account managers can even honestly say that they are providing opportunity for these families to increase their prestige and therefore their financial position in the long run."

Sharpclaw nodded. That this would make Gringotts more influential did not need to be mentioned. Gringotts could choose the families they would like to see advanced and avoid families that might look down upon the people.

Sharpclaw filled in a parchment as he asked Harry more questions about the trust. When he was finished, he pushed a parchment to Harry. (A/N: Text at the end of this chapter.)

"This is a really excellent start!" Harry exclaimed as he read it. "Can we get Ollivander here to see if he would agree to a 5000 galleon limit for this year and a 1000 galleon limit in the future?"

Sharpclaw replied, "If you contact Mr. Ollivander, you may bring him to me and we can attempt to reach an agreement."

Harry nodded. He thought about something he had considered when thinking about these trusts. He didn't know how to approach it. "I do not mean to offend but I have a question."

Sharpclaw replied, "Go ahead."

"Were there any goblins killed during the war with Voldemort?"

Sharpclaw nodded and his face took on a vicious look. "An entire family from my clan was killed near Nottingham. There were few deaths among my people, but there were some."

Harry nodded and then asked another question. "Is there anything that all goblin children need to be educated?"

Sharpclaw took a long pause at this and looked at Harry intensely. "Why do you ask this?"

Harry nervously replied, "Well, here you are helping me to establish trusts for the children of wizards and witches. Knowing what little I do about goblins, I get the idea that wizards and witches have not perhaps treated your people that well. Thinking about it, I really don't need much of the profit I'll get from that second account. It got me thinking though: Is there anything that could be bought for all goblins at the beginning of their education which would make the lives of goblin parents a bit easier. It isn't about making wizards look good or trying to make up for the idiots. It's about doing right by someone who's doing right by me. I figure that funding a trust for goblin education named after some witch or wizard wouldn't be right, but funding a trust in the name of goblin victims of Voldemort would honor the memory of those that lost their lives in what had nothing to do with your people." He paused nervously. "Er. What do you think?"

Sharpclaw looked at Harry for a long two minutes, not saying a thing. Although he was nervous, Harry did not flinch under Sharpclaw's look. He sat there waiting for a response. Finally Sharpclaw said, "You're an unusual wizard, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned a bit, still nervous. "It was recommended by my alternate that I be an unusual wizard. From what I gather, most of them either already are or become idiots."

Sharpclaw nodded. "I will make this proposal to the Gringotts Council." He wrote out a quick statement for Harry to sign to take to the council. Harry looked it over, signed it with a Contract Quill, and then returned it to Sharpclaw. The goblin looked at the signed form for a long moment and then placed it with the other papers he had brought. (A/N: Text after the Trust Group Proposal below.)

After several more items that Sharpclaw needed to review with Harry and the delivery of a draft for 23,000 pounds to give to the Dursleys, Harry thanked Sharpclaw for his time and made his way out. He went to Ollivander's to work out a time where the old man would be available for a couple of hours to talk about a proposal and then made his way back home. He would send a note to Sharpclaw via Hedwig about the time.

After making his way back to Privet via the Knight Bus, Harry stood in front of Number Four, steeling himself to deal with his aunt and uncle. Their relationship had improved over the last week, but Harry was not under the mistaken idea that they liked him any more than in the past.

Harry made his way inside. His aunt was in the kitchen, reading a magazine while waiting for dinner to finish cooking. Harry stood at the door. "Aunt Petunia?"

His aunt looked at him with a disapproving look. "What?"

"I need to speak to you and Uncle Vernon after dinner."

His aunt's face took on a pinched look and she visibly calmed herself. "Fine. I will tell Vernon. After supper and your cleaning of the dining room, we will be available."

Harry nodded and went to his room to write out notes for Sharpclaw about the Ollivander appointment and Professor McGonagall about the result of the conversation as well as Sharpclaw's name. He caressed Hedwig after waking her up from a nap. "Can you make two deliveries? One to Professor McGonagall and one to Sharpclaw at Gringotts."

Hedwig hooted and rubbed her head against Harry's hand. She hopped out of the cage to the perch next to the window and held her leg out. Harry tied the two messages and the owl made her way out of the Owl Entrance.

Finally, supper time had come. Harry closed the book he had been reading and made his way down. After a dinner where the Dursleys, as usual, avoided taking to him, Harry began cleaning up. Vernon looked at Harry while he did so and finally said, "Hurry up, Boy. You have ten minutes to clean up and then we will talk. I don't want to waste my whole night."

Harry nodded and hurriedly washed the dishes and cleaned the Dining Room. When he was done, he ran up to get the draft and then made his way back down. He told the two Dursleys that he was ready.

Petunia and Vernon both made their way back to the dining room. Dudley was in the room with the TV and ignored what else was happening in the house. The two sat down while Harry waited standing. Finally when they were both seated, Harry sat down as well.

Vernon started up. "Well, what is it?"

Harry looked at the two disapproving faces and said, "Today I spent a large amount of time at the bank, trying to find out information about my parents and my school."

Vernon's face took on a slightly curious look, while Petunia's face stayed as disapproving as ever. "What of it?"

"In talking to the manager and looking over records, it was found that when the Headmaster dropped me off, he didn't make any effort to make certain you were given resources for my upkeep."

Vernon's face took on an annoyed look. "We know that, Boy! Get to the point!"

Harry sighed. "Well, as much as I was resentful for my treatment, you had a point about it. According to the rules of my father's family, the guardians of orphaned family members are supposed to receive a stipend for their care."

Vernon and Petunia both looked a mixture of interested and repulsed. "What are we going to do with freak money? We certainly won't visit that freak place and their money won't spend here."

Harry nodded. "That's true. But they can give the payment in regular money." Harry took out the draft from his pocket and slid it over to his Aunt Petunia. She took a look and became pale. Vernon, angered at the faint look of his wife, grabbed the draft and looked at it. He was struck speechless.

"You were supposed to get 5,000 pounds a year for my upkeep. And even though you haven't spent nearly that much on me, you did spend the money you did with no expectation you would ever get it back. The bankers would only approve of this amount based on what was actually spent on me. I need new clothes and a few other books from a regular bookstore, but it's not likely to be more than a thousand pounds. Maybe two. The rest of it can be used to pay off utilities or the mortgage or whatever. I'll need to use the phone on occasion and I'll need a ride here and there, but I think the amount is more than enough to cover those things."

Both Petunia and Vernon were staring at Harry, unable to reply. Harry didn't think they would be able to say much of anything for a few minutes.

"Anyway, you're not getting much more than that. You'll be getting 750 to 1500 pounds each year I'm living here until I'm 17. If I'm here a month or less, you'll get 750. If I'm here all summer, you'll get the whole 1500. I'll make sure it's the whole 1500 each year even if I only stay a month as long as I don't have to put up with Aunt Marge visiting while I'm here. As you know, she doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual. You can complain as much as you want to the neighbours that the idiots who left me with you weren't broken wastrels but complete idiots instead. They stupidly never made certain the stipend you were supposed to get was paid until the nephew you brought up with SOME sense actually found out and made them pay it."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I found out that most of the people in my world ARE idiots, and they get more illogical as they get older because they get taught to ignore logic. The guy who left me here is apparently over 120 years old, so imagine how idiotic that makes him. I'm going to make a conscious effort to not lose my common sense as I make my way. I don't think I can deal with being that stupid."

Petunia and Vernon were still staring, occasionally looking down at the Barclay's draft and then back up.

"Anyway, I need to go to the mall Saturday to get the new clothes and books. If that schedule is a problem, tell me tomorrow when a better time would be."

Harry stood up and made his way back up to his room to study more for his Hogwarts classes.

Vernon and Petunia continued to sit in the dining room for a bit longer, talking of what had been said.

* * *

_Trust Group Definition and Purpose_

_The Magical Education Trust Group is hereby Established to provide a sound education to all members of Magical Britain. Each fund provides for a necessary item for the education of the youth of Magical Britain._

_Length of Trust_

_This Trust Group shall remain Established as long as at least one Trust within this group is established._

_Each Trust, once Established, shall remain valid Indefinitely, for as long as said Trust is funded._

_The Trust Group may be dissolved only by UNANIMOUS approval of the Board of Trustees, the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority._

_Upon such Dissolution, the Trust may only be disbursed to the original established families, the maximum being the original establishment amount. Ten percent of any remaining principle will be given as a fee to the Trust Group Gringotts Trust Manager. The remaining principle must be donated to the NON-MAGICAL Ministry of Education for the proper education of Non-Magicals._

_Management of Trust_

_This trust shall be managed exclusively by a Gringotts Trust Manager. This shall be a Gringotts Account Manager. The Manager was originally picked by the Head of the Potter Family. Future managers shall be picked by a simple-majority of the Board of Trustees. A Two-Thirds majority vote is required to remove a Gringotts Trust Manager. Should the Gringotts Trust Manager be unexpectedly permanently unavailable, a temporary Trust Manager may be put in place by the current Head of the Potter Family or, should there be no Potter Family Head, the Head of the next Family sponsoring a trust based on the order in which the family originally sponsored a trust._

_Board of Trustees_

_The Board of Trustees shall include one member of each family which has funded a trust as well as the Gringotts Trust Manager._

_Trust Eligibility_

_Eligibility for this trust will be at the sole discretion of Gringotts Trust Manager, Gringotts Bank, based on contracts signed with those Families which have contributed to the establishment of these trusts. The Criteria shall require that no student shall be excluded based on income, blood status, or any other factor than their eligibility to be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Replacement of Funded Items_

_Replacement items for things funded by this trust shall be the responsibility of the family and not these trusts. Should this prove to be a hardship, the replacement costs may be covered by a two-thirds majority vote of the Board of Trustees._

_Included Trusts_

_The decision as to which trusts may fall under the umbrella of this Trust Group shall be at the sole discretion of the Gringotts Trust Manager if established within one year of the inception of this Trust Group. After this date, Trusts may be included in this Trust Group upon majority approval by the Trust Group Board of Trustees._

_Withdrawal from the Board of Trustees and/or Trusts_

_A family may withdraw from this trust group by_

_1) Providing an alternate family which will replace their position and initial capital._

_2) Accept the return of the initial amount of their contribution only without regard for increases that have been generated to the principle of the trust. Should any trust have a lower amount of principle than was originally contributed, that lower amount shall be the amount that shall be accepted in return._

_Should any family withdraw from the Board of Trustees, agreeing to not recoup the capital they originally provided, a replacement family for that trust can be named by two-thirds approval of the other members of the Board of Trustees. This replacement family shall not qualify for any recoupment under the clause above._

_Should the Board of Trustees find that any family currently involved is a detriment to the image of the Trust Group, they may be removed by a three-quarters majority vote and agreement from the Gringotts Trust Manager. Their initial trust contribution must be returned in full as well as a ten percent portion of any available principle beyond this amount._

_A replacement family may be agreed upon by a two-thirds majority vote of the Board of Trustees._

_Qualifying Trust Disbursement_

_Any item deemed necessary or desirable for the proper education of a student and which must be paid for by the student or his family shall qualify for coverage under a Trust, should a Trust be established to cover the cost of that item._

_Any funded trust which replaces the necessity of funding using proceeds of student tuition will result in a reduction in tuition costs for all students by an amount agreed upon by agreement between the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority, and the Trust Group Board of Trustees. No such Trust may begin disbursement until this agreement is put into effect._

_Financial Vision Statement_

_The Board of Trustees does not consider the proper education of witches and wizards to be a valid source of profit for those that manage such education or for the government._

_Current Trusts_

_The Trusts included under this Trust Group are as follows (In the Order of Establishment and/or Funding):_

_1\. Wands and Magical Foci. Lily and James Potter Memorial Trust – Potter Family. This Trust establishes that every student shall be ensured a wand in good repair that is fully compatible with said student. For any student not currently in possession of a wand and which has never been provided a wand or other magical foci by this Trust, this trust shall cover the cost of the purchase of a proper wand or magical foci. For any student who already owns a wand or foci, this trust provides for the inspection by a licensed Wandmaker to ensure that the wand or foci is a) in good repair, and b) compatible. Should either criteria not be met, this trust will provide for the purchase of a new wand. Should both criteria be met and the student later needs a replacement, this will be the responsibility of the student's family as described under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_2\. Transfiguration Texts. Robert McGonagall Memorial Trust – McGonagall Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Transfiguration. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves._

_Suggested possible trusts_

_Charms Texts._

_Potions Texts._

_History Texts._

_Defense Texts._

_Herbology Texts._

_Astronomy Texts._

_Arithmancy Texts._

_Runes Texts._

_Care of Magical Creatures Texts._

_Magical Customs and Laws._

_Student Equipment (Astronomy, Potions, Other)_

_School Uniforms_

_Hogwarts Library_

_Hogwarts Potions Department_

_Howarts Astronomy Deparment_

_Hogwarts Brooms_

_Gryffindor Quiddich Team_

_Hufflepuff Quiddich Team_

_Ravenclaw Quiddich Team_

_Slytherin Quiddich Team_

* * *

_Agreement, in principle:_

_I, _ ** _Harry Potter_ ** _, hereby agree to make a principle deposit of _ ** _20,000 G_ ** _ to fund an indefinitely timed trust entitled the "BrightClaw Family Memorial Trust." This trust shall fund a single necessary expense for the proper education of all goblin children. This single expense will be decided upon by Sharpclaw, currently the Potter Accounts Manager. I do not expect my involvement in funding this trust, nor establishing it, to make its way into the general knowledge of either the Goblin people nor Wizards and Witches. I make this offer solely on the basis that Goblin families have suffered and lost their lives in a conflict the Goblin people had nothing to do with starting. This trust shall be established, if approved by the Goblin Council, regardless of the success or failure in the establishment of other trusts that my account manager is helping me to establish (as long as the failure is not the fault of any Gringotts Goblin) or for the success or failure of any other proposal needing approval of the Goblin Council._

_ **Harry James Potter** _

_Witnessed, _ ** _Sharpclaw,_ ** _ Potter Accounts Manager_


	3. Fixing Past Mistakes

Harry sat in the office, waiting for his appointment with the Director of the Magical Law Enforcement. He nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt, it being the first shirt he had ever worn which wasn't made for a much larger boy.

His Aunt Petunia had actually taken him out on Saturday to buy him a new wardrobe. She did not hide the disdain she had for taking this time, but his looking less like a wastrel and more respectable had appealed to his relatives. That they weren't spending Vernon's hard earned wages on an unwanted boarder but were spending money actually delineated for his care meant that she did not begrudge spending it on quality items. Her exact words were, "You're going to start looking respectable, even if you spend most of your time with freaks."

As a result, she had bought three sets of "Professional Attire." The collars were crisp and starched and he was forced to wear a necktie. Petunia had agreed to force Dudley to leave him alone in exchange for his promise to wear such attire when dealing with the bank, Government, or any other such entities. He was almost seriously regretting the slightly changed relationships at home. Hand-me-downs didn't look as good – but they were far less uncomfortable.

Afterwards, they had gone to a bookstore to get the various books that Harry Traveler had suggested. His Aunt Petunia had surprised him by suggesting several other things he should purchase, including a couple of decent dictionaries and a miniaturized simple encyclopedia for reference. When he asked her why she was suddenly concerned with his success as a student she looked at him and said, "The more successful you are there the less we will have to worry about you coming back to us."

Petunia Dursley would never win an award for being humanitarian or charitable. Vernon and she were well matched. Neither would ever be well-loved members of the community, nor be considered overly compassionate.

* * *

This morning, he had an appointment with Amelia Bones. He had contacted her via owl and she had asked that he come in to cover a few things.

Finally, the door to the office opened and he was invited inside. He sat down after being invited to do so.

"Mr Potter. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I am Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE. Your letter mentioned that you had questions for me."

Harry nodded. "I recently returned to the Wizarding world after having lived with Muggles my whole life. When I first came in to the Leaky Cauldron, everyone started treating me like some type of celebrity. I found out that there are books about me and most of them are wrong. They're like story books. Completely made-up. Is this even legal? Who's making the money on selling this stuff?"

Amelia considered her answer. "Are your objections that they don't say that they are stories or that someone is making money on your name without your permission?"

Harry thought about that. "Kind of both. I really don't need the money, but all these stories make people think I'm something I'm not. I have a plan to send a press release to the newspaper for the day after I go to Hogwarts, but I don't think people should be able to tell stories unless the people who read them know that they are just that."

Madam Bones nodded. "I agree with that. What would you like to see achieved?"

Harry had thought about this. "I'd like them to be forced to tell people the stories are fiction and that the real Harry Potter didn't actually do these things. I also think that a part of the profit should go to charity."

The DMLE director began making notes. She asked, "Is there a particular charity you'd like to see the money go to?"

Harry grinned and pulled out the slightly worn copy of what Sharpclaw had put together the week before. The original was still with Sharpclaw as he was working on proper legal documents, but he carried a copy around to show people what he wanted to do. "Read this."

As Madam Bones read the document, her eyes became wider. By the time she finished it, she was looking between it and her visitor in amazement. Finally she asked, "Did you come up with this?"

Harry shook his head. "A … friend … yeah, a friend suggested it as an idea. When I talked to my accounts manager, he agreed to help me get the paperwork together and to get everything set up legally. I figured that I could get people who lost family in the dust-up with the dark idiot to fund different ones in the name of the people they lost. Professor McGonagall helped me to put together the list of things that all or most students need and Sharpclaw helped to work out the basic format when we talked. I figure that I could find out from you if there is a poor family which lost a family member and whoever published the books could front the money for that family."

Amelia looked over the list again and said, "I think I have a family for you. And it kind of ties into another matter we need to discuss."

Harry looked interested. "Recently, my office received a report via Gringotts as to the location of a person that most people thought was a dead hero, but was actually an alive, but cowardly, traitor. The man was actually the person who betrayed your family and which led the dark idiot, as you called him, to your parents' door. This man's name is Peter Pettigrew. Another man was caught ten years ago and put in prison for this crime, but he was actually innocent. I've been working behind the scenes to fix the problem." The Director looked hesitant to say the next part, but her voice was steady as she did so: "The man who was falsely imprisoned was your father's best friend and your godfather. His name is Sirius Black."

Harry was caught off-guard by this revelation. Anger, grief, betrayal, hope, and a host of other emotions were churning inside of him. He visibly calmed down before he broke down in tears in front of this woman. Finally he asked, "When will Sirius Black be free?"

Amelia answered with compassion, seeing how upset Harry was about this. "It won't stay secret much longer. The traitor is what we call an animagus, or a person who can take the form of a particular animal. He was hiding as the pet of a poor ministry worker's sons. The man and his family didn't know it. He helped to catch the rat and his family is very upset that they've been harboring a traitor all of this time, although they've agreed to keep it quiet for now so that I can get justice served. The man's wife lost her two brothers in the fight against the dark idiot, as you called him. The family, the Weasleys, could never afford 10,000 G to fund a trust, but their daughter is a huge fan of the boy-who-lived books. She's going to be devastated that the books are fiction. I'm going to suggest that the publishers fund the Gideon and Fabian Prewitt Memorial Trust to buy Hogwarts students proper History books so people can learn the real truth of our past."

Harry thought about it. The Weasley family contained several people Harry Traveler had mentioned. He thought about it and asked, "When will the trial be?"

Amelia answered, "This Thursday, the 15th."

Harry nodded. That would give him a few days to get some things together. "What was the name of the son who lost his pet?"

"The rat was recently given to the youngest, Ronald. Before that it was owned by the third son, Percival. The family has six sons and a daughter, Ginerva. Percy got a new owl as a reward for making prefect and he gave his brother his rat because the family didn't have the resources for a better pet. Please don't talk about this to other people as the Weasleys don't need people talking badly about them. They don't have much money, but they're a very good family."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I wouldn't say anything. I grew up thinking my parents were broke when they died, mostly because the Headmaster never arranged for the normal stipend to be paid to my relatives for my upkeep."

Amelia was confused. "Why would the Headmaster have anything to do with that?"

Harry sighed. "He's the one who left me with my relatives. The blood connection allowed him to set up some wards which keep me safe from the Death Eaters or people who agreed with the dark idiot and others who might want to hurt me. Even if his idea was for my protection and he had good intentions, he didn't do a good job of making sure I grew up in a happy home. If they had gotten the money they should have, I wouldn't' have grown up with my relatives telling me that my parents were penniless wastrels on the dole."

Amelia was appalled to learn that the boy-who-lived had grown up being told such things. Before she could protest, however, Harry continued.

"It doesn't matter now. I know about my parents and I've taken steps to fix the mistake. I make sure they got what they were supposed to have gotten and my Aunt actually spent the money to make sure I was dressed properly and now have the things I need. It's in the past. We don't really like each other, but we get along well enough for me to spend the month or so I need each summer without too much friction so the wards will stay up. If my godfather is free, I can spend the rest of the summer each year with him or with friends. I don't want to spend time worrying about what happened in the past – I just want to live my life as best I can now, making friends along the way and having fun. If I have some celebrity, as undeserved as I think it is, I can use that to do some good, like with these trusts. So, don't worry about that stuff please."

Amelia sighed. She wanted to do something to investigate Harry's living situation but with his stated desire to let it be, she had to let it go. She could, however, do something to help him on other things.

Amelia took a fresh parchment and wrote out a statement. She then presented it to Harry for his approval and signature.

Harry read it over (A/N: Text Below). It seemed good to him so he signed it. Amelia signed it afterward and put it aside.

Amelia looked to Harry and asked, "I'll bring this to the publisher myself so you don't have to deal with this. Can I get permission to talk to a few others to possibly contribute to these trusts?"

Harry replied, "That's fine. You can bring them to Professor McGonagall as she's taking the lead so I can spend my time studying. The only thing I want to make certain of is that the any trust names a true hero or victim or lost love one and not some family that wants to make itself look better. I don't want some idiot who actually sneaked out of punishment to use this to say, 'See, I was innocent! See, I'm good!' I've started this to honor my parents and others who were lost, not as some way to get good public relations."

Amelia nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I know several who lost family members and, as someone who lost family herself, I completely agree. Now, will you want to be here for the trials of Pettigrew and your godfather on Thursday?"

Harry nodded. "I can take the Knight Bus to get there. What time will it be?"

"Get there by 10:00. The trials won't be until after the Wizengamot meeting starts and initial business is announced. The Minister and the Chief Warlock won't be apprised of the trials until I announce them that day." Amelia had a thought. "I don't really like the idea of you coming unaccompanied because there might be those that don't want the trials to take place or who won't like the result. Will you allow me to ask if Minerva McGonagall can bring you?"

Harry nodded. "I get along well with her, and I get the idea that she's more than capable of taking care of herself and those around her."

Amelia nodded. "Absolutely. Should I owl her or do you want to?"

Harry replied, "I will when I get home." He stood, "Thanks for your time. I'll see you Thursday morning."

Amelia also stood and shook his hand. "You okay getting home?"

"Yeah. I have to go to Diagon Alley but Tom keeps an eye out for me until I get on the Knight Bus." Harry made his way out of the office down to the Atrium so he could floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He was going to take care of something his Dimensional brother mentioned now rather than later.

* * *

Amelia Bones retrieved the book she had sent an Auror out to buy. The address she needed was easily found. She put on her sternest look and made her way out, after informing her secretary that she would be out for a few hours. She brought two Aurors along as "bodyguards." That they looked appropriately intimidating was just a bonus.

* * *

Harry made his way through the Leaky Cauldron, saying hello to Tom on the way through. He made his way to Ollivanders. Upon seeing Harry, Mr. Ollivander checked that his sign was turned to Closed and the message that he would return by 9:00 AM was also up.

The two wizards walked along Diagon Alley toward Gringotts. A few people who were in the Alley took note that the Britain's premier Wandmaker seemed to be accompanying the Boy-Who-Lived to Gringotts. Rumours and speculation would run rampant for a while about that.

Once the two arrived at Gringotts, Harry nodded to the guards who bowed him into the bank. This would only add speculation to the rumours.

The two waited in line until a teller was free. Harry led Mr. Ollivander up and said, "Hello," he noted the name on the small sign, "Bonesaw. Can you inform Sharpclaw that Harry Potter and Mr. Ollivander have arrived for our 8:15 appointment?" Bonesaw looked at the clock and noted that it was 8:07. He nodded and moved through a door. He returned within 3 minutes and led the two back to Sharpclaw's office. The door opened and Bonesaw left them to go back to his job. Sharpclaw stood up for the two wizards coming in to his office.

"Good morning, Sharpclaw. I hope that you having a profitable day. We are here for the 8:15 appointment. This is Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander noted that the goblins were treating Harry Potter with a great deal of respect. He himself had an excellent reputation within Gringotts because, even though the goblins were not allowed wands per se, Mr. Ollivander had consulted for several foci goblins used for various magicks and he had never protested nor treated the goblins with anything other than complete respect. This, however, was the product of a very long relationship and it took a number of years before the goblins treated him with anything more than indifference if not annoyance. Harry Potter seemed to have respect at 11 – a very unusual occurrence. He added his own comments. "Yes, a profitable day and full bellies to you and your clan."

Sharpclaw nodded. "Success and prosperity to you as well. Now, Mr. Potter, have you informed Mr. Ollivander of the matter at hand?"

"No. I felt it was a matter better left until we were both here." He turned to Mr. Ollivander. "Recently, I have been informed that a common problem occurs in that many begin their education at Hogwarts with family wands which may or may not be suitable for them. Is this a problem that you have noticed?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "While it is true that the wand chooses the witch or wizard, it is also true that those with poor resources will often eschew a visit to my store to buy a new wand. Many use family wands that are in poor repair or are badly matched. I cannot, however, force people to come to my shop to ensure these things are resolved. As a business man, I cannot afford to provide wands at discount prices, although I make every attempt to ensure that they are as affordable as possible."

Harry nodded. "How many wizards and witches come to you each year for their first wand?"

Ollivander tilted his head as he considered it. "20 to 60 come as those just beginning their journey. 10 to 20 come to replace family wands that have become too worn or damaged to use any more. In the past, and perhaps the future, this number may be larger."

Harry turned to Sharpclaw, "How many students are slated to attend Hogwarts this year?"

Sharpclaw pulled a parchment out and said, "377. This year's class is 40."

Harry turned back to Mr. Ollivander. "How long would it take to check 377 wands to ensure they are compatible and in good repair?"

Ollivander considered it. It took perhaps five minutes to check such things if it was a good result. Much less if there were obvious problems. At 20 per hour … "15 to 20 hours."

Harry asked, "Do people have to come to your shop to get a wand or can you fit them 'in the field'?"

Ollivander paused at that. He could, theoretically, bring 800 wands – he had a case for that. But there was no guarantee that a particular witch's or wizard's wand could be found among those 800. "I can match in the field, as it were, should I happen to bring a compatible wand. I am, however, limited to 800 or so that I could bring with me. If a wand cannot be found among these, the person would need to come to my shop."

Harry thought about it, and remembered something that Ollivander had said when he got his own wand. "If the Deputy Headmistress gave you a list of students, you could eliminate wands for those that you already matched. They would only need to have their wand inspected for good repair. Is that right?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I remember every wand I have ever sold."

"Right. How much would it cost for you to travel to Hogwarts and spend a day inspecting wands, say … 8 hours?"

Mr. Ollivander was really curious as to the path of this conversation. "For lost possible business, I would need a per diem of 40 G. This would not include, of course, the cost of any wands or materials for repair work."

Harry turned to Sharpclaw and asked him for the information sheet on the wand Trust. Sharpclaw pulled out a parchment and handed it to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander read it and then looked at Harry. "This is your idea?"

Harry chuckled. "In a way. It was suggested to me by someone who I have a … connection … with. The person who told me that many don't have compatible wands suggested it as a way to contribute. Professor McGonagall will tell future students in their letters that their first wand will be paid for by the Trust, but this year someone has to go to Hogwarts and inspect the wand of every student and repair or replace them as needed. Can this be done for a maximum of 5000 G this year and 1000 G in future years?"

Mr. Ollivander did not need to compute for very long. "For these amounts, I can schedule four Sundays to accomplish this. I will provide repair or replacement as necessary as well as a wand care kit for each student, until the 5000 G limit is met." He paused here. "For the opportunity to ensure each student is properly matched, I will limit any costs to 5000 G and include a wand care kit for each current student, even if the limit is exceeded. I am a Wandmaker. The damage that I often find in wands is abhorrent to me, regardless of the fact that I can make more money replacing wands when they ultimately fail. I will eschew such profit for the chance to ensure that every student is properly matched."

Harry nodded. "So, can you agree in principle, to working with the trust to accomplish this for this year?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "We must ensure a system which ensures this is not exploited. I am not the only Wandmaker, only the most well known. How can I be certain that a person who comes for their first wand has not already gotten a wand from another wandmaker?"

Sharpclaw pulled out four books. "This has been anticipated." He pulled the largest book off the stack and placed it in the middle of the desk. "This is a Master Ledger. It is spelled so that a name may only be entered a single time." He pulled another ledger out. "This will be your ledger. It is linked. Ensure each person who received a wand or wand inspection signs this ledger and the entry will transfer to the Master Ledger. Each week, the Trust Manager will ensure that payment is received for the amount listed in the ledger." He pointed to the other two books. "These are two additional ledgers which can be given to other acceptable Wandmakers."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I do not disparage you, but how can we ensure that the information is kept confidential unless required by a valid request from Law Enforcement?"

Sharpclaw pulled out a few sheets of parchment. "These are the contracts that I have put together for just this contingency. These contracts ensure that the only person within Gringotts who will have access to this information is the Trust Manager or a designated representative. It also ensures, for the benefit of those that might doubt, that information shall not be disseminated to others except in the furtherance of ensuring the Trust is properly managed. The Ministry will have to subpoena the Wandmakers themselves should they require information contained within these records, as Gringotts and the Trust Manager shall have no authority to release the information directly to any other entity. Is this sufficient?"

Ollivander perused the contracts. It was as Sharpclaw stated and it was a very good contract. He was reassured. Although there was no legal right to privacy for those who purchased wands, Wandmakers did not willy-nilly pass information on – outside of a tendency to use wands as a method of identification in casual conversation (something he was guilty of on occasion).

Once the agreements had been made, Harry, Mr. Ollivander, and Sharpclaw all signed the various needed agreements. Sharpclaw would contact the Deputy Headmistress on behalf of the Trust Group to schedule Mr. Ollivander's visits to Hogwarts.

As Mr. Ollivander stood up to leave, he turned to Harry and said, "I said, upon the occasion of our first meeting, that I expected great things from you, Mr. Potter. I am glad to see my expectations being borne out." Mr. Ollivander farewelled Sharpclaw and made his way out and back to his shop.

Once the two were alone, Sharpclaw turned to Harry and said, "I also have a few items to inform you of." He pulled out a few sheets and handed them off to Harry and waited for him to read them. Harry's eyes were wide – he hadn't expected that.

"This is excellent! That's seven down! This will be faster than I expected. Excellent work!" Sharpclaw nodded in acknowledgement. "Er, why is this one not a 'Memorial'?"

Sharpclaw replied, "Those named are incapacitated and have been since 1981. They are permanent residents of St. Mungos. The family did not want to add 'Memorial' until they pass away. It is in the contract the current head of the family signed." Harry nodded in agreement. Sharpclaw started cleaning up the papers.

"I will forward a weekly report this summer and a monthly report thereafter through Minerva McGonagall. Feel free to send others to me on this matter until all have been resolved." Harry grinned in response. "I also am creating Ledgers, as I did for the first Trust, for each successive trust. A list of those merchants who have agreed to work with the Trust Group will be included in student letters, according to the agreement the Trust Group has made with the Deputy Headmistress. Is there anything else for today?"

Harry replied in the negative and thanked his account manager. Harry got permission to take the copy he was given and Sharpclaw led him out. Harry exchanged courtesies and left, very happy for the meeting. He noted the time. He had an hour before Professor McGonagall would meet him. He checked his pockets for the items he needed today and the book he had brought to read while he was waiting and made his way to have a snack at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The trials were just as explosive as they promised to be. The Wizengamot, as well as the Public Gallery, was appalled at the travesty of justice that the handling of Pettigrew and Black constituted. Harry was very emotional when he finally met his Godfather. Several reporters took photos of their reunion.

After the conversation, Sirius was going to be taken to St. Mungos for treatment for the time he spent in Azkaban. Harry promised to visit as often as possible. When Sirius asked Harry about living with him, Harry told Sirius that outside of the two to four weeks we would have to live at his current home each year because of the wards, he would love to visit whenever possible.

Albus Dumbledore, who was in the background waiting to head off any precipitous decisions, was confused at Harry's knowledge of things that he shouldn't be aware of. He resolved to talk to him once he was at Hogwarts and quietly retreated before there was any confrontation.

One person who waited until the first moment he could get Harry's attention was Arthur Weasley. Arthur was both embarrassed and upset that his family had harboured a traitor for so many years. The trial had demonstrated that he and his family were unaware, but he was worried about the backlash from his political enemy, Lucius Malfoy, and others of his ilk. He also wanted to personally apologize to Harry and Sirius for any part his family may have played in the mess.

Before he could get the words out fully, Harry interrupted him. "Mr. Weasley, we were all victims. Madam Bones told me that as soon as you were made aware of what was happening, you personally apprehended him." Harry looked around and saw the reporters that were waiting to talk to him being held back by some Aurors being directed by Madam Bones. He also saw the Mininster of Magic nervously handling a lime-green bowler. He motioned to Amelia and talked to her quietly. Her lips quirked up before she moved to talk to her Aurors. Suddenly, the Aurors allowed the group of reporters to approach.

Harry grabbed Mr. Weasleys arm before he could retreat even as he pulled a note from his pocket to remember what he had decided to say. Harry looked out and noted something. "Before I make a statement, I will tell you all that I will never make a statement to a reporter who uses a Quick Notes Quill." He pointedly looked at a woman standing with one of the photographers. She flushed as she put away the quill she had been using and pulled out another quill. Once that was done, Harry nodded.

Harry quickly reviewed the speech he had worked out with Professor McGonagall in his mind – she had made a few suggestions to make certain he didn't piss off a bunch of politicians.

"Regardless of the fact that I don't believe that the hype surrounding my name is justified, I wanted to make a statement to you today to ensure that certain truths are accurately reported.

"I want to thank certain people for their efforts on the behalf of my Godfather to see that justice was done. Madam Bones received a tip, as was reported during the trials, as to the location of Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor to my parents and, indeed, to all of Magical Britain. That his betrayal led to the defeat of the Dark Idiot Moldyshorts (and you can quote me on that) doesn't excuse the fact that he betrayed us all. Upon learning that his family had unknowingly harboured this traitor, Arthur Weasley acted with haste and care to ensure that he was apprehended quickly so that he could be brought to trial and my innocent Godfather could be freed. The CURRENT Ministry administration should be commended on ensuring that proper justice prevailed and the mistakes of the past could be confronted and corrected. I hope that they continue to perform with compassion and justice so that we can all rest assured that we are safe and that we can live our lives free."

Cornelius Fudge, in the background, visibly relaxed. He had been terrified that this would make his Ministry look bad. That Harry Potter went out of his way to absolve the current Ministry allowed his heart and go back to beating at a normal pace.

"From every report I have received from sources that I trust, the Weasley family is one of the most honorable and honest family in Magical Britain and I have heard that I will be attending Hogwarts with a number of their members. I look forward to it. I am giving Mr. Weasley a gift certificate for the Owl Emporium AND the Magical Menagerie to make up for their loss of what they thought was a beloved pet. I got my own owl at the Owl Emporium and I love her. The Magical Menagerie was also excellent when I visited them after I decided to do this. It doesn't make up for the betrayal they suffered but it goes a small way towards expressing my thanks for Arthur Weasley taking such quick and decisive action toward resolving this injustice. Amelia Bones was doing her job and doing it well. The Minister and the Wizengamot were doing their jobs. Arthur Weasley isn't an Auror, but he protected his family and helped see justice done. Thank you."

The next several minutes were filled with reporters taking pictures of Harry, Amelia, Arthur, the Minister, and Sirius, all shaking hands. Sirius embraced Arthur in thanks. Even Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to take Harry home, was pulled into an embrace by Sirius.

Finally, the reporters were forced to withdraw by the Aurors and Sirius was led away to begin his treatment. Arthur thanked Harry for his kind words as did the Minister and the DMLE Director. As Professor McGonagall led Harry away to return him to his home her only comment was, "Excellently done, Mr. Potter."

A/N: I'd like to point out it isn't HARRY who know so much about Trusts but SHARPCLAW. Sharpclaw just asked Harry several questions as he put it together. Harry's attitude about greedy wizards and the illogic of the average wizard was just using a logical progression from what his dimensional visitor said and what he started to learn by actually reading and listening. Yes, he's smart, but not inordinately so. Minerva isn't anti-Dumbledore – she's just not blindly pro-Dumbledore. Harry asked for her word to keep it private and she agreed.

_This is a proposed agreement between Harry James Potter and the publishers of the Boy-Who-Lived book series._

_Whereas the books do not reflect the actual circumstances of the childhood of Harry James Potter; and_

_Whereas the Potter Family has made no profit from the sale of the fictional works which depict the life of Harry Potter inaccurately and which use his name without the permission of Harry James Potter or his guardians,_

_The Publisher will agree as follows:_

_1) The Publisher will make a public press statement that the books they have published should be considered works of fiction and should not be construed as an actual record of the life of Harry Potter; and,_

_2) The Publisher shall include an obvious statement at the beginning of each book that the work that follows is a work of fiction and should not be construed as an actual record of the life of Harry James Potter; and,_

_3) The Publisher will make a one-time payment of 10,000 G, payable to the Gideon and Fabian Memorial Trust, a charitable trust for the proper education of History to Hogwarts students; and,_

_4) The Publisher will work the agreement into the contract for the publishing of these books that the author(s) of the books will contribute 15% of the profit of future books to Trust(s) managed under the Magical Education Trust Group._

_5) The Publisher will agree to contribute 5% of future profits on such books to Trust(s) managed under the Magical Education Trust Group._

_6) The Publisher agrees to keep the matter of the Trust Group confidential until the establishment of the Trust(s) is widely published. The Publisher can immediately state that a portion of proceeds are being donated to a charitable trust. Once the information on the Trust(s) is widely publicized, the Publisher shall be allowed to name the Trust(s) in public statements._

_In exchange, Harry James Potter will agree as follows:_

_1) Harry James Potter will agree to seek no legal redress against the publisher or author(s) for libel, slander, or defamation of character regarding books already published; and,_

_2) Harry James Potter will agree to forego the collection of any profit for himself personally on the book series. Harry James Potter agrees that the contributions to the Trust(s) as outlined above shall be sufficient remuneration._

_3) Harry James Potter agrees that all contracts which will satisfy these agreements can be achieved through negotiation between the Publisher of the Boy-Who-Lived book series and the Trust Manager of the Magical Education Trust Group (as of this date, Sharpclaw, Accounts Manager, Gringotts Bank)._

_11 August 1991_

_Harry James Potter_

_Witnessed,_

_Amelia Susan Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Current Trusts_

_The Trusts included under this Trust Group are as follows (In the Order of Establishment and/or Funding):_

_1\. Wands and Magical Foci. Lily and James Potter Memorial Trust – Potter Family. This Trust establishes that every student shall be ensured a wand or magical focus in good repair that is fully compatible with said student. For any student not currently in possession of a wand or focus and which has never been provided a wand or other magical focus by this Trust, this trust shall cover the cost of the purchase of a proper wand or magical focus. For any student who already owns a wand or focus, this trust provides for the inspection by a licensed Wandmaker to ensure that the wand or focus is a) in good repair, and b) compatible. Should either criteria not be met, this trust will provide for the purchase of a new wand or magical focus. Should both criteria be met and the student later needs a replacement, this will be the responsibility of the student's family as described under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_2\. Transfiguration Texts. Robert McGonagall Memorial Trust – McGonagall Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a proper textbook for the proper education of Transfiguration. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_3\. Charms Texts. Filonia Flitwick Memorial Trust – Flitwick Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Charms. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_4\. Herbology Texts. Heather Sprout Memorial Trust – Sprout Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Herbology. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_5\. Defense Texts. Edgar and Ceres Bones Memorial Trust – Bones Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_6\. History Texts. Gideon and Fabian Prewitt Memorial Trust – Prewitt Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of History of Magic. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_7\. School Uniforms. Alice and Frank Longbottom Trust Fund – Longbottom Family. This trust provides for each student to receive up to twelve (12) full sets of school uniforms during the duration of their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a maximum of three (3) sets per year. Should a student need replacement uniforms beyond these amounts, the responsibility for their replacement shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause._

_Suggested possible trusts_

_Potions Texts._

_Astronomy Texts._

_Arithmancy Texts._

_Runes Texts._

_Divination Texts._

_Care of Magical Creatures Texts._

_Magical Customs and Laws._

_Student Equipment (Astronomy, Potions, Other)_

_Hogwarts Library_

_Hogwarts Potions Department_

_Howarts Astronomy Deparment_

_Hogwarts Brooms_

_Gryffindor Quiddich Team_

_Hufflepuff Quiddich Team_

_Ravenclaw Quiddich Team_

_Slytherin Quiddich Team_


	4. Prepared for Hogwarts

Harry was excited. Even though not every possible trust was funded, the funds for all textbooks, wands, uniforms, and potion supplies were funded thanks to Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones, his Godfather Sirius, and the hard work of Sharpclaw.

Professor McGonagall had approached several families who had lost family members and who were well off and with whom she had a personal relationship. Madam Bones also had contacted a few families. Sirius, however, had been quite enthusiastic when Harry had told him about the idea.

After relaying the story and showing him the letter he had received, Sirius had latched onto the project as something he could concentrate on. He had known several fallen heroes from before his incarceration and, as it turned out, had a considerable amount of wealth that he could use for the Trust Group.

He had scoffed at making a Black Family Trust, but that didn't stop him from funding three trusts personally in the name of former friends. He had been awarded compensation in six figures and he didn't think he needed all of that. Harry had given him the loan of Hedwig so that he could write letters to the families involved and get their permission.

Sirius had also promised that as soon as he was released from St. Mungos (currently anticipated to be at the end of September, he would use the contacts he had, his tremendous charm (Sirius' words), and his pureblood status to push through enough Trusts that by the end of it, Hogwarts could be free or as close to is as possible for every wizard and witch invited.

When Harry mentioned that most schools were completely free to the average Muggle citizen, he had howled in laughter as he imagined using this as leverage to push the pureblooded idiots to not be "worse than the Muggles." Harry knew that most boarding schools DID require tuition so he wasn't so certain that this was possible. But it gave Sirius a goal and he noticed that following this conversation, Sirius was much more lively and interested in life.

Sharpclaw had even made his way, with Steelclaw who was the Black Family Accounts Manager, to St. Mungos to personally finish the necessary paperwork for the Trusts being arranged. Sharpclaw, Steelclaw, and Sirius had bonded over the idea of sticking it to the Purebloods and their bigoted ways.

This had led to the current meeting taking place on Thursday evening in St. Mungos. The meeting included Harry, Sirius, his friend Remus, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Sharpclaw, and Steelclaw. Steelclaw would be the alternate Trust Manager when Sharpclaw was unavailable. Sharpclaw had brought along Griphook. Having received a good review from Harry, Sharpclaw had gotten Griphook promoted to the Assistant Trust Manager. He would be the designated goblin that would verify receipts brought in by the families of Hogwarts students and disburse the refunds.

As a large majority of students had already gotten their books, Griphook would be busy for the remaining days until September 1st collecting receipts and disbursing the recoupment being offered. Sharpclaw would be busy keeping track of ensuring payments were deposited daily to the corresponding vendors for the items they delivered each day. Under normal circumstances the deposits would be done weekly, but everyone present wanted the vendors involved to have smooth operations for this, the first week.

* * *

Sharpclaw presented the final paperwork to establish this Trust Group. He turned to Sirius. "This meeting is to complete the initial establishment of the Magical Education Trust Group. This group is the brainchild of the Potter Family and Harry Potter has been a driving force in its development." The wizard and witches present all applauded Harry. Harry blushed and turned his head away.

Sharpclaw pulled a sheet out. He covered the trust in detail. When he was done, he said, "There is one more item that Mr. Potter requested. Mr. Black, having consulted Mr. Potter as to the makeup of this Trust Group, I would like to offer you the position of President of the Board of Trustees. I shall be its Manager. Steelclaw will be its Treasurer. The Deputy Headmistress shall be its Secretary. We four will make up the Executive Board. Do you accept this position?"

Sirius was gobsmacked. He turned to Harry and saw the earnest expression on Harry's face. "Sure, Pup. I'd be honored."

Sharpclaw passed an agreement over to Sirius and Sirius signed it with a Contract Quill.

Sharpclaw placed the form with a large stack of forms and presented the stack to Amelia. "Madam Bones, as a Ministry Representative, I would like to have you witness that this Trust Group has been reviewed by you and poses no violation of any agreement between Gringotts, the Ministry of Magic, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Amelia look surprised for a moment, and then considered it. While it was being managed by a goblin, the money was being provided completely by private citizens. No one was being forced to take advantage of it. The President of the Trust would be a Pureblood wizard. This meant that Gringotts could not be accused of trying to meddle in the affairs of magical Britain. It only was responding to the requests and directions of several magical families. Amelia took a detailed look through the Charter and could find nothing objectionable. She signed on the final page, attesting that this was the case.

Sharpclaw then took a prepared letter out and handed it to the Professor. "Mrs. McGonagall. As Manager of the Trust Group, I hereby present you with the approved letter to be distributed to all students accepted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It shall be your responsibility to do such distribution. Do you accept that responsibility?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I accept." She turned to Harry and said, "Well done, me wee bairn" and then embraced him.

Sirius laughed. Before anyone could leave, he motioned to Steelclaw. Steelclaw brought out a parchment and Sirius signed it with the Contract Quill. He handed this to the Professor. "This is not a part of the Trust Group but I would like to make a one-time donation to Hogwarts to purchase thirty decent brooms to replace the travesties that are currently used to teach kids to properly ride. I will leave it to you and Madam Hooch to pick the brooms that would be the best choice."

Professor McGonagall was floored, as were Amelia and Harry. Remus just smiled. Sirius had gotten the idea from Remus.

Harry finally had something he wanted to say. "Err. Remus?"

Remus turned to him. "Yes, Cub?"

Harry motioned to Sharpclaw who handed him a form. "Can you be my proxy on the Board of Trustees? Sirius can't be proxy for my family seat because he's the President of the Executive Board. That means I need someone else to sit my place on the board. Can you do it?"

Remus was surprised. "This was all your idea. Don't you want to see it the rest of the way?"

Harry shook his head. "It was a good idea, but I want to spend my time studying. Since you don't have a job currently, the pay is 100 G a week to help Sirius get the rest of the Trusts funded and pushed through. I'll be too busy to do it." He put his best pleading face forward and said, "Pleaaaaaaase, Uncle Moony?"

Remus tried to object – he really did. But Harry had apparently taken Sirius' "Puppy-Dog-Eyes" lessons to heart and it was almost painful trying to say no. Finally he sighed and said, "Sure, Cub." Harry grinned.

Remus turned to Sirius and smacked him on the head. Sirius yelled, "Hey!"

Remus said, "I blame you for teaching him that face."

Harry and Sirius grinned at each other while witches laughed. The goblins were starting to get impatient so Harry signed the Proxy form and handed it to Remus to sign. Once he did so, he gave it to Sharpclaw. The three goblins gathered all the papers together and left. Sirius' copy was taken by Steelclaw for safekeeping and Professor McGonagall shrunk hers to take with her. Amelia left right after the three goblins.

Remus was starting to feel worn as it was close to his time of the month so he told Sirius he would be back the next day but then would be gone for three days. Harry hugged the two Marauders and left with the Professor, who was taking him to Privet Drive.

Once Harry got home, he sighed in satisfaction. Although it was over a week before Hogwarts, he was pretty much finished with the Ministry and the bank for the summer. He would spend his time continuing to read the books his Dimensional alternate self had suggested, reading his school books, practicing his writing, practicing his wand movements, visiting Sirius and Remus, and generally having fun.

* * *

A/N: The actual wording of the agreements and notes, you may notice, are always after the end of the chapter so that they can be ignored if you don't care to read them. Only when it's vital do I put it in the middle of the chapter. If it bores you, ignore it. I'm just trying to get him to the Hogwarts Express at this point.

* * *

_Dear Hogwarts Student and Parent/Guardian_

_As of 22 August, 1991, The Magical Education Trust Group has begun funding all assigned Hogwarts Texts and some required student materials. The full list is attached with the Trust that applies being named. No student is required to avail themselves of the listed trust funds. No student who qualifies for a Hogwarts education may be refused, regardless of gender, income level, blood status, or any other reason._

_Should any student or family already have purchased qualifying items, they may qualify for recoupment as stated for each Trust. Contact the Assistant Trust Manager for the Magical Education Trust Group at Gringotts, Griphook, to accomplish such recoupment._

_Should any witch or wizard wish to donate to an already established Trust as a charitable contribution, contact the Treasurer for the Magical Educational Trust Group at Gringotts, Steelclaw._

_Should any student's family or Hogwarts graduate wish to fund a memorial trust to further Magical Education, contact the Trust Manager of the Magical Education Trust Group at Gringotts, Sharpclaw._

_After 30 September, 1991, questions about the Magical Education Trust Group may be directed to Sirius Black, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, President of the Magical Education Trust Group._

_Best Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Secretary for the Magical Education Trust Group._

* * *

_ **Trust Group Definition and Purpose** _

_ **The Magical Education Trust Group is hereby Established to provide a sound education to all members of Magical Britain. Each fund provides for a necessary item for the education of the youth of Magical Britain.** _

_ **Qualifying Trust Disbursement** _

_ **Any item deemed necessary or desirable for the proper education of a student and which must be paid for by the student or his family shall qualify for coverage under a Trust, should a Trust be established to cover the cost of that item.** _

_ **Any funded trust which replaces the necessity of funding using proceeds of student tuition will result in a reduction in tuition costs for all students by an amount agreed upon between the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority, and the Executive Board of the Board of Trustees. No such Trust may begin disbursement until such agreement is put into effect.** _

_ **Financial Vision Statement** _

_ **The Board of Trustees does not consider the proper education of witches and wizards to be a valid source of profit for those that manage such education or for the government.** _

_ **Embezzlement** _

_ **Should any recoupment be claimed or attempted and the qualifying evidence for such recoupment be found false, the Trust Manager or his alternate may direct Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic to prosecute the perpetrator as a thief.** _

_ **Current Trusts** _

_ **The Trusts included under this Trust Group are as follows (In the Order of Establishment and/or Funding):** _

_ **1\. 8/8/1991. Wands and Magical Foci. Lily and James Potter Memorial Trust – Potter Family. This Trust establishes that every student shall be ensured a wand or magical focus in good repair that is fully compatible with said student. For any student not currently in possession of a wand or focus and which has never been provided a wand or other magical focus by this Trust, this trust shall cover the cost of the purchase of a proper wand or magical focus. For any student who already owns a wand or focus, this trust provides for the inspection by a licensed Wandmaker to ensure that the wand or focus is a) in good repair, and b) compatible. Should either criteria not be met, this trust will provide for the purchase of a new wand or magical focus. Should both criteria be met and the student later needs a replacement, this will be the responsibility of the student's family as described under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **2\. 8/8/1991. Transfiguration Texts. Robert McGonagall Memorial Trust – McGonagall Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Transfiguration. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **3\. 10/8/1991. Charms Texts. Filonia Flitwick Memorial Trust – Flitwick Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Charms. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **4\. 10/8/1991. Herbology Texts. Heather Sprout Memorial Trust – Sprout Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Herbology. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **5\. 13/8/1991. Defense Texts. Edgar and Ceres Bones Memorial Trust – Bones Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **6\. 13/8/1991. History Texts. Gideon and Fabian Prewitt Memorial Trust – Prewitt Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of History of Magic. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **7\. 14/8/1991. School Uniforms. Alice and Frank Longbottom Trust Fund – Longbottom Family. This trust provides for each student to receive up to twelve (12) full sets of school uniforms during the duration of their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a maximum of three (3) sets per year. Should a student need replacement uniforms beyond these amounts, the responsibility for their replacement shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **8\. 16/8/1991. Potions Texts. Hepzibah Smith Memorial Trust – Smith Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Potions. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **9\. 17/8/1991. Astronomy Texts. Dorcas Meadowes Memorial Trust – Meadowes Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Astronomy. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **10\. 17/8/1991. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies Texts. Marlene McKinnon and Family Memorial Trust – Hagrid Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and/or Muggle Studies. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **11\. 20/8/1991. Runes and Arithmancy Texts. Selene Lovegood Memorial Trust – Lovegood Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive a textbook(s) for the proper education of Ancient Runes and/or Arithmancy. The purchase of these texts can be done directly through a bookseller who agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the texts themselves. Should a student damage their texts through their own error and need replacement, the replacement of these texts shall fall under the Replacement of Funded Items Clause.** _

_ **12\. 21/8/1991. Student Potions Supplies. Caradoc Dearborn Memorial Trust – Dearborn Family. This trust provides that every student shall receive the necessary ingredients as defined by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The purchase of these supplies can be done directly through an apothecary that agrees to honor this trust or the cost can be recouped upon verified evidence that the student or his family has already purchased the supplies themselves. The supplies allowed are those that are considered the standard package for a student entering a designated year of Potions study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supplies beyond this minimum or replacement supplies shall be the responsibility of the student or his/her family.** _

* * *

_The Magical Education Trust Group_

_Trust Group Definition and Purpose_

_The Magical Education Trust Group is hereby Established to provide a sound education to all members of Magical Britain. Each fund provides for a necessary item for the education of the youth of Magical Britain._

_Length of Trust_

_This Trust Group shall remain Established as long as at least one Trust within this group is established and extant._

_Each Trust, once Established, shall remain valid Indefinitely, for as long as said Trust is funded._

_The Trust Group may be dissolved only by UNANIMOUS approval of the Executives Board of the Board of Trustees, the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority, and a three-quarters approval of the Board of Trustees._

_Upon such Dissolution, the Trust may only be disbursed to the original established families, the maximum disbursement being the original establishment amount. Ten percent of any remaining principle will be given as a fee to the Trust Group Gringotts Trust Manager. The remaining principle must be donated to the NON-MAGICAL Ministry of Education for the proper education of Non-Magicals._

_Board of Trustees_

_Original members of the Board shall be approved by the Senior Family of the Trust Group and the Manager of the Trust Group._

_The Board of Trustees shall consist of the following:_

_Executive Board to manage the day to day operation of the Trust Group._

_The Executive Board shall consist of:_

_A duly appointed President named by the previous President or approved by a majority vote on by the remaining members of the Board of Trustees._

_A duly appointed Trust Manager. The Trust Manager shall be appointed by the previous Trust Manager or his alternate, or by a majority vote of the remaining members of the Board of Trustees._

_The alternate of the Manager shall be the duly appointed Treasurer. The Treasurer will be appointed by the previous Treasurer, the Trust Manager, or a majority vote of the entire Board of Trustees._

_A duly appointed Secretary. The Secretary shall be appointed by the previous Secretary, or a majority vote of the members of the Board of Trustees._

_A tie-breaking vote on the Executive Board shall be the responsibility of the Senior Family of the Trust Group or his or her duly appointed Proxy._

_A non-voting member of the Executive Board shall be the Assistant Trust Manager which shall be a goblin which shall assist the Trust Manager in proper disbursement of Trust funds. Should either the Trust Manager or the Treasurer be unavailable for a proper vote of the Executive Board, the Assistant Trust Manager may vote either or both seats by proxy._

_The remaining portion of the Board of Trustees shall be constituted by a single member of the sponsoring family of each trust that shall be a part of the Magical Education Trust Group._

_Management of Trust_

_This trust shall be managed exclusively by the Trust Manager, supervised by the President of the Trust. The Trust Manager shall be a Gringotts Account Manager._

_Removal of Members of the Board of Trustees_

_The removal of a member of the Executive Board shall be by unanimous approval by the other members of the Executive Board and a Two-Thirds majority of the remaining members of the Board of Trustees._

_Removal of other members of the Board of Trustees shall be according to the Clause defining Withdrawal from the Board of Trustees and/or Trusts._

_Trust Eligibility_

_Eligibility for this trust will be at the sole discretion of Gringotts Trust Manager, Gringotts Bank, based on contracts signed with those Families which have contributed to the establishment of these trusts. The Criteria shall require that no student shall be excluded based on income, blood status, or any other factor than their eligibility to be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Replacement of Funded Items_

_Replacement items for things funded by this trust shall be the responsibility of the family and not these trusts. Should this prove to be a hardship, the replacement costs may be covered by a two-thirds majority vote of the Board of Trustees._

_Included Trusts_

_The decision as to which trusts may fall under the umbrella of this Trust Group shall be at the sole discretion of the Gringotts Trust Manager if established within one year of the inception of this Trust Group. After this date, Trusts may be included in this Trust Group upon majority approval by the Trust Group Board of Trustees._

_Withdrawal from the Board of Trustees and/or Trusts_

_A family may withdraw from this trust group by_

_1) Providing an alternate family which will replace their position and initial capital._

_2) Accept the return of the initial amount of their contribution only without regard for increases that have been generated to the principle of the trust. Should any trust have a lower amount of principle than was originally contributed, that lower amount shall be the amount that shall be accepted in return._

_Should any family withdraw from the Board of Trustees, agreeing to not recoup the capital they originally provided, a replacement family for that trust can be named by two-thirds approval of the other members of the Board of Trustees. This replacement family shall not qualify for any recoupment under the clause above._

_Should the Board of Trustees find that any family currently involved is a detriment to the image of the Trust Group, they may be removed by a three-quarters majority vote of the entire board and agreement from two voting members of the Executive Board. Their initial trust contribution must be returned in full as well as a ten percent portion of any available principle beyond this amount._

_A replacement family may be agreed upon by a two-thirds majority vote of the Board of Trustees._

_Suggested possible future trusts:_

_Magical Customs and Laws._

_Student Equipment (Astronomy, Other)_

_Hogwarts Library_

_Hogwarts Potions Department_

_Howarts Astronomy Deparment_

_Hogwarts Brooms_

_Gryffindor Quiddich Team_

_Hufflepuff Quiddich Team_

_Ravenclaw Quiddich Team_

_Slytherin Quiddich Team_


	5. Plots and Plotting

Lucius Malfoy read the letter sent out from Hogwarts once again. He asked himself why there had been nothing known about this before this letter had been sent.

No rumours, no speculations, no hint … NOTHING.

The names of the trusts and sponsoring families caused him to sneer. Every single one of the names was either some blood traitor or Mudblood or some light sided family having lost a family member. There were no TRUE Purebloods.

Another thing that irked him was that this trust appeared to be being managed by those vermin instead of a proper Pureblood, regardless of the blood traitor's name appearing as President. This meant that there could be no creative bookkeeping so that proper Pureblood ideals could be financed behind the scenes.

He then noticed one statement which frightened him: "The Board of Trustees does not consider the proper education of witches and wizards to be a valid source of profit for those that manage such education or for the government."

Lucius began sweating. For many years, the finance committee of the Board of Governers had been under the control of people of … _Pure_ … beliefs. The funds that were collected from Mudbloods were managed to properly keep them down. If there was a little bit of graft, it was properly used to keep the Purebloods in power. If this Trust Group managed to finance education directly without it being filtered through Pureblood control … this would be DISASTEROUS.

He needed to begin disrupting this now. Lucius moved to contact a certain agent he had on retainer.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were reminiscing about their Hogwarts years and discussing the Trusts that the Prongslet had started.

Sirius paused, "Moony, you're looking a bit peaked. I wish I could get out of here to stay with you."

Remus smiled tiredly, "Soon, Padfoot. Actually, I feel much better this time. My pack is back. Even though it's uncomfortable, I'm not fearing it as much this month."

Sirius grinned. "Now we'll just have to find some mates for the pack. I just hope they're not real bitches."

Remus groaned at the horrible joke. He reached to smack Sirius on the head but Sirius moved. Soon the two started wrestling playfully. They both fell of the bed, but neither noticed. Until a Mediwitch came in and in a loud voice yelled, "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Sirius and Remus both stopped and looked over abashed. "We're so sorry, Madam Stansbury. We're just having some fun."

The healer's assistant, an attractive woman in her twenties, came over and pulled the comforter back and then gestured at the bed … pointedly. As Sirius was climbing back into the bed he stage-whispered to Remus, "Is it just me or is she just as scary as Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts?"

Remus, looking comically nervous, whispered back, "No, it isn't just you."

The mediwitch's lips twitched. If Sirius hadn't been watching for it, he would have never seen it. "Considering she was my mentor, I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you two don't settle down, I'll kick your friend here out and tie you to your bed."

Sirius pulled the comforter tightly to his chest. "I'll be good! We'll be good! Won't we, Moony?"

Remus nodded repeatedly. Both saw the twitch this time.

"Now if you two rogues can settle down, dinner will be here soon. I expect you to eat all of it. Will your friend be staying?"

Sirius grinned at Remus and said in a childlike voice with puppy-dog eyes, "Will you stay for dinner with me, Uncle Moony?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, Little Padfoot. I'll stay for dinner." The nurse had to retreat quickly before she lost her composure and laughed. She was heartened by the progress of the man she had been caring for. He was quite dishy too ….

The two Marauders continued talking until two trays had appeared. One was on a hospital tray over the bed and the other was on the side table. Sirius grinned. "Food!"

Both began eating quickly. Remus looked at his pudding and then at Padfoot's. "Er, Padfoot, my old friend, my old mate, my life-long buddy?"

"Yes, Moony?"

"I noticed that I have been given vanilla pudding and you have been given chocolate. Will you accept a straight up trade?"

Sirius considered this with a thoughtful expression and said, "I don't knoooooow. I like chocolate too..."

Moony attempted a pleading look. "Pleeeeaaaaase, Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed. "Surprisingly effective, isn't it?" He considered it for moment more with his serious face, and then grinned. "Sure, Moony."

Both swapped puddings with a grin. Sirius dove in, but Remus took on a blissful look before sniffing the chocolately goodness ….

Sirius noticed Moony's face take on an odd look. "What is it, Moony?"

Remus sniffed the pudding cup again. First a long sniff. Then a series of small sniffs, almost like a dog. His face took on a harsh look. "There's something wrong with this pudding. There's a smell I haven't smelled in a long time …."

Sirius looked curious. "When was the last time you smelled it?"

Remus thought about it and then sniffed it again. His face took on an angry look. "Fifth year. Lesson on poisons. If it wasn't so close to the full moon, I'd have never noticed it."

Sirius began looking both angry and nervous in equal measure. "Can you call Amelia?"

Remus took out his wand and cast his Patronus. Luckily the joy of his returning pack was sufficient to overcome his deep anger and he got the spell off. He said a few words to the Patronus and then the ghostly wolf form ran off to the DMLE.

* * *

Amelia Bones entered the ward she had just visited the night before. This time she had two Aurors with her. The two men in the room were both looking upset and angry. The mediwitch that was standing with them also appeared to be just as angry but was not directing it towards the two men.

"Remus, I got your message. What is it?"

Remus held up a plastic bag containing what looked to be chocolate pudding. "This was delivered to Sirius here with his dinner. We switched deserts. I noticed an odd smell … one that I hadn't smelled since a lesson at Hogwarts about _poisons_."

Amelia was shocked. She had one Auror collect the bag while she and the other Auror interviewed the three people in the room.

After a number of initial questions Amelia asked the livid mediwitch, "How are patients fed?"

Chelsea Stansbury was fuming still. Someone had tried to poison her patient. "St. Mungos employs several house elves. Healers and other hospital staff tell them what to feed the patients and the meals are delivered at certain times."

Amelia wrote down a few things. "Please calm down and then call the house elf for this ward. We don't want to spook the house elf, just find out what happened."

The mediwitch took several deep breaths. Luckily healers were trained to put their emotions aside. "Mippy!"

A pop was heard and there was suddenly a house elf in the room. "Mistress Chelsea calls Mippy?"

She smiled at the little elf, one of her favorites. "Did you prepare the food for Sirius Black here?"

Mippy nodded cheerfully. "Mippy prepares dinner for Doggyman and Wolfyman! Mippy puts the medicine in the pudding for Doggyman just like Master Chedwicky says!" Mippy started looking upset. "Did Mippy do a bad job?"

Chelsea moved to calm the elf down. "No, no. You did a good job. Any mistake isn't yours. So, Healer Chedwick had you put medicine in the pudding?"

Mippy nodded enthusiastically again. "Yes, Mippy did as Master Chedwicky says! Just like the special medicine for Longybottoms each week!"

Everyone in the room froze. Mippy looked confused.

Finally the Mediwitch asked Mippy, "Do you have any of the special medicine that Healer Chedwick gave you for the Longbottoms?" Mippy nodded cheerfully. "Can you bring me some so I can make sure he gave you the right medicine?"

Mippy nodded again and then snapped her fingers. She disappeared in a pop and returned quickly holding a jar. "This be medicine for this month. Master Chedwicky gives Mippy medicine each month for Longybottoms."

Chelsea took the jar from Mippy and then said, "I'll check the medicine. Now, we don't want Healer Chedwick upset if he accidently gave you the wrong medicine for a patient, so if he gives you any more to put in a patient's food, bring it to me so that I can make sure it's right. We don't want to make Healer Chedwick sad, right?"

Mippy nodded enthusiastically and then popped out.

Chelsea turned to Amelia and handed her the jar. "Mistress Chelsea doesn't want to make Master Checwicky sad. Mistress Chelsea wants to make Master Chedicky _terrified_ and then Mistress Chelsea wants to make Master Chedwicky _dead_. If you don't take care of this fast, Mistress Chelsea will do something that violates her healer's oath. So please take care of this fast."

Amelia placed a jar in another evidence bag. "I'm worried because house elf testimony isn't admissible."

Sirius, who had witnessed the whole conversation, interrupted. "Considering that a _Pureblood_ was almost poisoned, I'm going to invoke my _Pureblood_ _Privilege_ and demand that Healer Chedwick answer charges that he threatened the life of a _Pureblood_ of a _Most Noble and Ancient House_ under veritaserum." No one missed the disdain with which Sirius said _Pureblood_. "Will that be sufficient to prosecute him?"

Amelia grinned viciously. "It's a damn shame when Purebloods use their privileges for personal reasons, but it's the law and as the Director of the DMLE my hands are tied."

No one had a more viciously satisfied look than Chelsea Stansbury. Chelsea turned to Sirius and said, "If you can make sure Healer Chedwick is convicted using your _Pureblood Privilege_, I'll go on a date with you. If you can get whoever is behind him prosecuted, I'll give you a _really good_ date. Agreed?" Chelsea Stansbury REALLY liked Sirius.

Sirius grinned lasciviously but playfully at Chelsea and then turned to Amelia. "If you need any support, just ask. I'm perfectly willing to do _whatever_ is needed." Amelia just shook her head in amusement. Sirius really was a rogue. The Aurors in the background and Remus were all snickering at the two. Chelsea had a smirk.

Finally Sirius took on a less playful look. "The presence of Madam Stansbury notwithstanding, it might be a good idea if I got myself checked out of St. Mungos until this is resolved." He shot a smile at Chelsea. "I'll come in regularly to have Madam Stansbury here do checkups." Chelsea grinned back at Sirius. Sirius then became deathly serious. "But I just got my godson back. I will not take the chance of breaking his heart again by leaving myself open to attack. Gryffindors act recklessly but Godfathers have responsibilities, a harsh lesson I have recently learned."

Amelia nodded. "As the Director of the DMLE, I will approve your release from your mandated care with the stipulation that you receive regular checkups to ensure you are brought back to full health after your ordeal."

Chelsea brought a form for Sirius and Amelia to sign. Chelsea had been happy for the excuse. When Sirius got all protective, it had done things to her insides she didn't want to be obvious – at least not at that moment with so many witnesses.

Finally, Sirius farewelled Chelsea Stansbury with a wink and a kiss on her knuckles and exited St Mungos escorted by the Aurors. Once the group was to an apparition point, Sirius said to Remus, "Let's go message Minnie so she can tell Harry what's up. I can run with you this full moon and then Tuesday to Saturday, we can take the pup out for a mini vacation before the train on Sunday. Sound good?"

Remus grinned. "Sounds good to me. The Floo at the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius nodded. The two disapparated away.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat in her office, contemplating what her next step should be. She decided on her first step. She went to her Floo. "Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress!" called out before sticking her head in the Floo.

Minerva just had concluded a conversation with Sirius. After learning what had happened, she was both outraged and saddened. She had agreed to let Harry know that Sirius would be with Moony for the next three days. She hoped that the two protected themselves as Harry would be devastated if he lost Sirius again. She then noticed her fireplace change again. "Minerva? This is Amelia."

She was relieved to hear from the DMLE Director. "Amelia! Sirius just told me what happened. Have you arrested the sassanach yet?"

Amelia shook her head. "I'm going to get the Mediwitch who helped find out what was happening to help. But I'm going to want Augusta there when we interrogate him, both as a witness for the Wizengamot and because of what's been happening to her son."

Minerva was surprised. "Her son? Frank? What do you mean?"

Amelia sighed. "I guess Sirius didn't tell you. We have evidence that not only did he try to have Sirius poisoned but he's been poisoning Frank and Alice. I want Augusta to see that we're handling it because I don't want to see Augusta blow the roof off of the Ministry."

Minerva McGonagall spewed a few curses in Gaelic before agreeing with Amelia. "T'would be a disaster. What do ye need from me?"

"Can you take Neville around tomorrow to get his Trust items? I'm sure Harry would like to meet a future classmate and their families have been friends. Since Sirius will be away for three days with Remus Lupin, it would be a good opportunity for them to meet and spend time together."

Minerva had a soft smile on as she considered that. "That sounds an excellent idea! I'll be talkin' to young Mr. Potter tomorrow regardless. I coul' afford to spend a day away from preparations for th' school year."

Amelia nodded. "Just so you know I noticed, you're Scots accent is coming through a bit more strongly than normal."

Minerva was abashed. "Sorry. I was just a wee bit upset about what Sirius and ye told me."

Amelia laughed. "I won't tell. I'm going to try to have the man arrested and Augusta there by noon. Can you have Harry in my office at noon and you two ready to pick up Neville?"

Minerva replied, "Ay. I'll be there with the bairn."

* * *

It was 9:00 in the morning on Saturday, 24 August. Chelsea Stansbury was just beginning her shift, thinking about her future date with Sirius Black. She had lied a little bit the night before. Even if for some reason Chedwick got away and they didn't find out who was behind it, she would most likely give Sirius a _very good date_ anyway.

It was much more pleasant contemplating that than what she would do to Chedwick.

She suddenly heard her name called and looked up. "Madam Bones! How can I help you today?"

Amelia looked around and pointed to Sirius' old room. "Can we talk privately?"

The Mediwitch led the DMLE Director and her two Aurors into the room. Madam Bones put up a few charms before turning to the Mediwitch. "How would you like help to catch Chedwick?"

Chelsea's eyes took on a gleam. "What can I do?"

"Would it be normal for you to ask _Healer Chedwick_ to consult on a case?" Amelia asked.

Chelsea thought about it. "He's a Senior Healer. If a patient was doing poorly, I might ask him to come and help me."

Amelia grinned. "I'm going to have my Auror here lie under the covers as though he's Sirius Black feeling badly. I'd like you to call the good Healer in to help you consult. I and my other Auror will be beside the doorway. When he comes in, we'll stupefy him. Sound good?"

Chelsea nodded cheerfully but had a thought. "Why not just arrest him?"

Amelia took on an officious look. "To ensure that a suspect cannot take advantage of a portkey or anything else a suspect may be carrying, DMLE personnel are authorized to take any non-lethal measures to apprehend a suspect." She took on a conspiratorial look. "Besides, I thought you might enjoy seeing him drop."

Chelsea giggled. "I like the way you think, Madam Bones."

"Please, call me Amelia. Now, how long before he would come?"

Chelsea thought about it. "As fast as five minutes, as long as thirty. It depends on how urgent I make it sound."

"Well, you have a Pureblood who seems to be doing badly. Can you make it sound as if you are worried?"

Chelsea nodded. "Chedwick doesn't come in until 10:00. I can catch him as though I'm coming to find a Senior Healer right as he comes in. Will that work?"

Amelia nodded. "I don't think it would be dangerous unless he twigged on it early. Give me what you'll say."

Chelsea's face took on a look of concern. "Healer Chedwick? Thank Merlin you're here! I was just looking for a Senior Healer for a consult. My patient, Sirius Black, seems to be having troubles. If you're too busy, I can call in another Senior Healer, but I'm really worried!"

Amelia grinned. "Perfect. He won't want another Senior consulting so he should come running."

In the end, the plan worked to perfection. Archibal Chedwick was portkeyed directly from the ward where Sirius had been a resident to a holding cell at the DMLE. Chelsea Stansbury would keep quiet about it until it was reported in the press. In her excitement, she decided she would be giving Sirius that _very good date_ regardless just as soon as he was fully _up for it_.

* * *

Harry was excited as he walked through the Ministry of Magic to meet up with a future classmate. Professor McGonagall had written him early in the morning telling him that Sirius would be out of St. Mungos but busy helping Remus for a couple of days. He would then contact Harry for a few days together. She had also mentioned that as a favor to Amelia she would be taking Neville Longbottom to Diagon Alley for his Trust items while the boy's grandmother was busy and if he would like to come along and meet him.

Harry recognized the name from his letter and he was eager to meet a possible friend.

Finally, the two arrived at Madam Bones' office and Professor McGonagall knocked. Madam Bones herself invited the two inside.

"Augusta, Neville, you know Professor McGonagall. I would like you to meet Harry Potter."

The boy, Neville apparently, looked nervous standing there. The older woman had a severe look, somewhat like Professor McGonagall when she was being strict.

"Hello. I am happy to meet you. I have heard good things about your family and Neville." Harry bowed briefly to the Dowager Lady Longbottom.

The lady nodded approvingly. "We are quite satisfied to meet you as well. Our families have been long and historic allies. I am glad to see that the next generation can begin their relationship positively."

Harry got the idea that Madam Longbottom was the humourless sort, although she didn't seem as disagreeable as his own relatives. Harry moved to shake Neville's hand. "Hi, I'm Harry."

Neville nervously shook Harry's hand in return. Suddenly Madam Longbottom interrupted which made Neville jump a little bit. "Firm now, Neville! You don't want the represent the family poorly!" Neville was even more nervous after that.

Harry turned his head to Madam Longbottom. "I find his grip quite firm so no need to worry, Madam Longbottom."

Neville shot Harry a grateful look as she concentrated on Harry. He rushed to answer Harry's greeting to overcome any awkwardness. "I'm glad to meet you, Harry. I'm Neville."

Professor McGonagall interrupted before Harry or Neville could be involved with any more awkward conversations with the Dowager Longbottom. "Now, Amelia informed me she would need Madam Longbottom's assistance today." She turned to Augusta. "I have agreed to escort Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley so that Neville may spend time with his future classmate and to visit Ollivanders to satisfy the inspection of his wand as laid out in the letter I sent on Thursday last."

Madam Longbottom harrumphed. "He's using his father's wand, which should be good enough for any Longbottom. However, I will accept that if every student is being inspected, he should be inspected as well." She turned to Neville. "Do the Longbottoms proud." She didn't look as confident as she should have, in Harry's opinion.

Amelia interjected, "Knowing Augusta as I do, I wish to volunteer another of age individual to accompany you. She's an intern in my office this summer as she will be applying to the Auror Academy next year. Is this acceptable?"

Madam Longbottom nodded in approval. Amelia called to a door on the other side of her office. "Come in, Tonks."

A older teenage girl, or woman in Harry's viewpoint, entered the office. She was dressed in semi-conservative clothes. She had black hair and a heart-shaped face. "Are these the two?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. Harry, Neville, this is my intern, Nymphadora Tonks." The older girl took on a slightly sour look even as Amelia grinned a little. "She prefers just Tonks." Tonks smiled. Amelia addressed her. "Consider this a covert protection detail. I want you to look the part of an older female friend."

Tonks nodded and suddenly her hair turned pink. She also transfigured her outfit to appear much more casual. She then looked back to Amelia, who nodded in approval. "If you detect any danger to your charges, you have my full authority to take any necessary steps to protect them. Understood?"

Tonks grinned. "Sure thing, Madam Bones. We're going to have fun."

Amelia chuckled. "This will be the last assignment for your internship this year. I will debrief you Monday morning. Now go on."

Tonks nodded as she moved to accompany the two boys and Professor McGonagall out of the office. As the door was closing, Amelia and Augusta heard Harry say, "That was wicked! How did you do the thing with your hair?"

Once the two women were alone, Amelia lost her cheerful look and addressed her visitor. "I asked you to come today because I need a witness to an interrogation. And, according to what we know now, this affects your family directly."

Augusta looked back at the Director of the DMLE and said, "Tell me."

* * *

The two boys had noticed that there seemed to be a long line at Ollivanders and both decided to wait for a bit until trying to get Neville's wand checked. Harry had commented that he wanted to talk to his accounts manager, so the group was on the way to the bank.

The two boys and Tonks were in a conversation. She was cheerful, but did keep glancing around to check for trouble. Professor McGonagall approved … and was impressed.

"So, you two are actually cousins of a sort. Even if my mum was blasted off the Family Tree, we're of the same blood. Harry, I'm your third cousin I think and, Neville, I think I'm your fourth cousin."

Harry was confused. "So what does that make me and Neville?"

Tonks thought about it. Neville volunteered, "We're fourth cousins. Our Great-Great Grandparents were siblings. You and Tonks are more closely related. You and your godfather are second cousins, once removed. Tonks and Sirius are first cousins, once removed. Me and Sirius are third cousins, once removed."

Suddenly Tonks cursed quietly. The two boys looked at her curiously as she said, "Pureblood Ponce warning. That's Lucius Malfoy coming out of the bank. His wife and my mother were sisters before we were blasted off. It looks like he's coming this way. Be careful."

Harry took on a neutral expression. Neville noticed and attempted to take on the same look, even if his nervousness was slightly more obvious. Lucius saw them and made his way over until he stood a few feet away.

"Professor McGonagall." He sneered a bit. "Mr. Longbottom." His face went back to neutral. "Mr. Potter." He pointedly ignored the fourth member of their party.

Harry nodded at the man. Lucius had made no effort to shake his hand and he was grateful for that. "Mr. Malfoy." Neville and Professor McGonagall echoed him. Tonks just grinned at the ponce, even as she kept a weather eye out.

"I saw you at the trial of your Godfather, Sirius. He and my wife are cousins. It was quite interesting to see justice served."

Harry agreed. "Yes, I was happy to see it accomplished."

Lucius nodded. "Quite." He casually looked around and then back to Harry. "My son, Draco, will be attending Hogwarts with you. I will direct him to greet you at his first opportunity."

Harry replied, "Please do so. I believe he and I are third cousins, if you are interested in details of such matters."

Lucius really tried to hide his sneer and he was mostly successful. His face took on another look. "Well, I must be off. Be certain to pass along my wife's best regards to her cousin for his speedy recovery."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, I will pass that along." Lucius nodded at the three (still ignoring Tonks) and moved away.

Once Mr. Malfoy had moved far enough away, the other three heard Tonks low comment quite clearly, "MERLIN, he's a ponce."

Harry and Neville both laughed, even as Professor McGonagall tried to maintain her composure. Harry turned to Neville. "I'm certain I would much rather be related to your overly strict Grandmother than that … man, even if it's only by marraige."

Neville, who had relaxed a bit, chuckled nervously in response. "I agree."

Harry's face took on a confused look as he asked the others, "Is it just me or was he almost smug and gloating when he mentioned Sirius?"

The other three thought about it. Neville finally said, "Yeah. I don't know what that's about, but it was creepy." Tonks nodded.

Professor McGonagall had to hide her look of shock as she realized just why Lucius Malfoy might be smug when talking about Sirius. She said to the three, "I will leave you briefly at Gringotts and meet you outside in an hour. I have a small urgent errand to run which I just remembered. Should you finish before I return, I suggest Florence Fortescue's excellent parlour for a treat and I shall find you there." She paused at that. "Try not to ruin your appetites for dinner."

Harry and Neville shrugged. Tonks said, "Sure thing, Professor. I'll try to keep them out of trouble."

Professor McGonagall visibly stopped at that. Her reply made Harry and Neville blush and caused Tonks to laugh. "Good luck with that. Merlin knows that keeping a Potter out of trouble is a job of Herculean proportions. And Longbottoms are usually right there in the thick of Potter trouble."

After the Professor ensured the three had entered Gringotts, she hurried away to report on the conversation with Lucius Malfoy to Amelia Bones.

* * *

Harry confidently walked into Gringotts, nodding at the goblins who greeted him with a bow or nod. Griphook was at the counter, serving several parents and children. When he saw Harry enter, he moved his finger to a particular button behind his desk. Harry led the other two towards the line but then suddenly saw his accounts manager come out from a corridor and motion him. With a quiet word, he led Tonks and Neville over. "Greetings, Sharpclaw. I hope it has been a profitable day."

Sharpclaw nodded. "It has, and I hope you have been successful today. I am satisfied to see you as I was going to send a request for you to visit."

Harry nodded. "Lead the way." Sharpclaw looked at the other two curiously. "This is Neville Longbottom. We have begun renewing the alliance between our clans. This is .. er.." he looked nervously over at Tonks even as she looked resigned, "Nymphadora Tonks, my Godfather's favorite cousin and a member of his Clan. She's keeping an eye out for me today." Sharpclaw nodded and led the three back to a conference room.

After having them sit in the room, Sharpclaw asked them to wait while he retrieved two others. The three agreed. Sharpclaw returned in a short time, now in the company of Steelclaw and another goblin who looked quite elderly but hale.

Harry stood and those with him followed his lead. Sharpclaw allowed the elderly goblin to sit before he and Steelclaw motioned for the three to follow.

"Mr. Potter. I would like to introduce you to the Clan Chief of the Claw Clan, Ironclaw."

Harry nodded respectfully. "An honour to meet you, Clan Chief. I wish you and your clan good profits and full bellies."

The old clan chief nodded. "Prosperity and fertility to your Clan, Clan Chief." Neville and Tonks both became wide-eyed at this. "The matter at hand is a matter between Clans. If these two are to stay, you must claim them as Clan."

Harry got the idea that this was a much more serious conversation than he had anticipated. He decided in an instant. "I hereby claim Neville as the Potter Clan Champion even as I wish to stand as the Longbottom Clan Champion. I hereby claim Nymphadora Tonks as Clan Advisor as is Sirius Black, my Godfather."

Steelclaw and Sharpclaw both seemed to relax at that, even as Ironclaw looked searchingly at Harry for any sign of hesitation. "Very well." He addressed the two with Harry. "Your Clan Chief is guaranteeing your trust. Should you break trust with the Claw Clan, we shall make every attempt to destroy the Potter Clan financially. Do you understand?"

Neville and Tonks both said yes. Neville added with growing confidence, "When I become Clan Chief, the Potter Clan Chief will stand as our Champion. His secrets are my secrets. My Clan shall not be foresworn."

Tonks was nervous but she decided to jump in whole hog. "His secrets are my secrets. My Clan shall not be foresworn."

Ironclaw nodded and then looked at Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw addressed Harry. "The two proposals that you provided to me only two weeks ago have both been reviewed by the Gringotts Council. The Brightclaw Family Memorial Trust was approved. This trust provides for every goblin's first ledger. It is a small item, but there are many goblins and every goblin must learn financial management by first learning to manage their own finances. The gesture was met with approval within the Council."

Harry replied, "I am glad. I hope this honors your fallen Clan members."

The three Claw Clan members all nodded at that. Steelclaw took over. "The Magical Education Trust Group was a political coupe for the Claw Clan. That such a major and influential financial instrument has been placed in the hands of Claw Clan account managers means that our position has improved. For this, the Claw Clan thanks the Potter Clan for their Trust."

Neville and Tonks both looked at Harry in surprise. Both were now thinking that Harry had a lot more to do with that than the single Trust that was named for his family.

Ironclaw nodded. "The second proposal for the Gringotts Council met with more … opposition."

Harry asked, "The business idea was not approved?"

Ironclaw replied, "No. A rival clan, the Fang Clan, used political influence to convince the Gringotts Council that such an enterprise was not worthy of direct ownership by Gringotts. Due to our increased influence from the other two items, I managed to get approval for the Claw Clan to get into a combined ownership for the enterprise with the Potter and Claw clans splitting profits and Gringotts being given the standard non-clan portion of the fee. However, this now is a matter of goblin politics."

Harry was curious. "Please excuse me. I am new to matters in the Magical world and do not understand the importance of what you're saying."

Ironclaw nodded. "Such is expected, which is why I asked my Clan members to arrange this meeting. The proposal which you presented was approved by the elders of our Clan to be presented to the Gringotts Council. The Gringotts Council did not approve but Bloodfang suggested that if we were so confident, why not allow the Claw clan to encumber its own resources? The Fang Clan Chief disdains all things that are non-magical, similarly to how Pureblooded humans view non-magicals. He, in his shortsightedness, cannot envision that Gringotts can increase its financial bottom line dealing with any business non-Magical outside of the investments our clients allow and for which we receive fees. If the faction which contains the Fang Clan is ultimately proven correct, the relations between our two people will continue to stagnate. We must move into the future, beyond past conflicts. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "What can I do to help the Claw Clan?"

Ironclaw turned to Sharpclaw and said, "Proposal C." He turned back to Harry and said, "There were three possible proposals that we would present to you. Proposal A shifted the greatest potential liability to the Potter Clan, but divided profits equally. Proposal B was more balanced. Proposal C was a contingency that Sharpclaw insisted upon drafting based on his word that the Potter Clan Chief was honorable. This proposal was based upon the idea that you would treat us only as a fellow Clan, regardless of race."

Sharpclaw pulled out several parchments. "The agreement would be as follows: The Potter Clan and the Claw Clan shall fund the proposed enterprise as proposed by the Potter Clan equally. The Potter Clan shall be considered to have provided a sound business idea to the Claw Clan. The Claw Clan shall, as a consequence, pay all non-Clan fees from its portion of the profit. The fees necessary to obtain the sale items shall be paid equally by both the Potter Clan and the Claw Clan. The Claw Clan shall do the bulk of the necessary work to ensure that the enterprise is successful and profitable. The Potter Clan shall be responsible for only the following: Providing a sound source for potential labor through his contacts in the magical and non-Magical world and consultation to the Claw Clan when requested. The Claw Clan recognizes that the Potter Clan may not always be available due to Magical Education or other considerations."

Harry thought about it. "The only difference between the original idea and what you're proposing is that I'm going to reap a greater share of the profits for actually maintaining ownership of 50 percent of the business. Did I understand that correctly?"

Neville and Tonks were both curious. Finally Neville interrupted respectfully. "If we are to advise the Potter Clan Chief well, we shall have to know some details of this. What is the enterprise that is being proposed?"

Harry laid out the idea he had proposed and why he thought it would be successful. Neville and Tonks both agreed that it was a sound idea and met with their approval.

Tonks thought of something. "My family's current account manager is Dripfang. Can I assume that he's a member of the Fang Clan." The three goblins nodded. "I'm going to suggest something and tell me if it's a bad idea. Sirius gets along well with my family. I suggest Harry ask Sirius to restore my mum and I to the Black Family. As the Head of a Pureblood House he can require that we request that our accounts be managed by his accounts manager. I hope that's a member of the Claw Clan?"

Steelclaw said, "I am the Black Clan Accounts Manager."

Tonks nodded. "Once that's done, you can get my parents to help. My mum has a professional position in both worlds and my dad is a professional in the muggle world. He could be hired as the person who deals with the Muggle paperwork as he's had to do that for years. He can also help contact and interview the non-Magical parents of Muggleborns to look for the people Harry suggested the shop hire."

Harry looked to see what reaction the goblins had to Tonks' proposal. All three were sporting vicious smiles.

Harry wanted to know something. "Er, Sharpclaw? I assume Griphook is a member of the Hook clan?" Sharpclaw agreed. "Are they an allied Clan to the Claw Clan?"

Ironclaw answered that. "The Hook Clan tends to be neutral or swing toward the traditional faction. That Griphook was hired to be Assistant Trust Manager has swung sentiment in the Hook Clan towards our position and away from Fang influence. But it is complicated."

Harry nodded. "If the Tonks were 'required' by Sirius to transfer management of their accounts to the Hook clan and the additional accounts for those working for the shop be managed by the Hook clan, would that solidify them to your Clan's side?"

The three goblins all huddled together and spoke in their own language. After a couple of minutes, Ironclaw answered Harry. "For the Tonks family to choose the Hook family is sound. Other accounts should be split equally between the Hook and Claw clans. Don't want to alienate our Clan members."

Harry shrugged and then nodded. "Just a thought. Anyway, if you can get the paperwork together before I go back to Hogwarts, I will get Sirius to bring the Tonks in to get things going. Will that work?"

The three goblins all signaled their agreement. Harry shook hands with each. Neville and Tonks followed his example. As the two other members of the Claw Clan were about to leave, allowing the three to be led out by Sharpclaw, Harry had a thought and grinned as he said, "By the way, put in the paperwork that a year and a day after it opens for business I would be willing to sell my portion to Gringotts, but it must be at its current market value as calculated for the tax officials for the Muggle government. I would revert to the 11 percent of the profit I originally agreed to. If it's as profitable as I think it can be, you could suggest to the Gringotts Council that the price be paid by the Fang Clan because it was their advisor who convinced the Council to pass on the possible profits."

The three Claw Clan goblins all looked at each other and started to laugh viciously. It wasn't a particularly pleasant or unpleasant sound but Harry imagined it would be terrifying if it was directed at him. Ironclaw nodded to Harry with his vicious smile, "If only more of your people understood ours so well. Profit and Victory, Clan Chief Potter."

Harry nodded still grinning, "Victory and Profit to you and your Clan, Clan Chief Ironclaw."

* * *

A/N: A/N: For those that wondered or didn't notice: Yes, the dark magic residue was removed from Harry. It might have been a horcrux. It might have been something else. Who knows? My contention is that a horcrux requires a particularly dark ritual and Voldemort never performed a binding ritual. That it latched on to Harry's magic to survive is certainly possible, but there are so many ways of fixing it that wizards might not consider.

A magic dampening field which prevented ALL magic from existing in a particular area would mean that charms, hexes, curses, and bindings would ALL disappear as these would be sustained by magic. Of course, then you have to work out on what basis a person performs magic … would that damage a person's innate magic? A plot device to think about for future stories …. Hmmmmmmmmmm .. er.. Back to this one. Sorry.

Harry's not getting to the express today. This is all about some backlash and completing an idea from Chapter 2. Harry going to have to have SOME enemies in this story and a reviewer asked for more action … Oh, and I stole the name for the rival goblin/goblin clan from Robst. I love his stories and his current one is particularly epic. Therefore the rival goblin is Bloodfang and the Fang Clan.

Minerva's report, the interrogation, and the visit to the Alley by Tonks, Neville, and Harry is too long for this chapter. In a couple of days I hope.


	6. Truths, Oaths, Shops, Friends

Minerva quickly moved to the door to Amelia's office. Upon hearing Amelia's voice in response to her knock, she entered. The two women inside of the office looked quite serious. Amelia looked almost relieved in the interruption. Augusta Longbottom looked like she was ready to kill.

"Minerva! Where are your two charges?" Augusta turned to the door with a wild look.

Minerva attempted to calm the two down. "They are safe within Gringotts. Mr. Potter had to see his accounts manager. Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Tonks accompanied them. It should be quite safe enough for the moment." She became slightly hesitant, but Gryffindors charge ahead. "I take it that you have informed Augusta as the circumstances?"

Amelia nodded, while Augusta went back to livid. "We were getting ready to head down to interrogate him. I was waiting for Augusta to … be ready for it."

Minerva nodded. "I thought so. I wished to report a conversation I just observed." Minerva related to the two women the content of the conversation Harry had with Lucius Malfoy. Finally she finished with, "Mr. Potter noticed, and I quite agreed, that Lucius speaking of Sirius with such smugness was entirely out of character. However, if Lucius was behind was occurred …."

Augusta suddenly stood, eyes flashing and reaching for her wand. "If that bastard descendant of _French peasants_ had anything to do with …"

Amelia interrupted Augusta before she could really get going. "Madam Longbottom!" Augusta stopped over and looked at Amelia. "Augusta, we're going to find out! If we can get evidence we can send him to Azkaban! But you're going to have to calm down!"

Augusta took a deep breath and put her wand away. She sat back down and sighed. "He's my only son. My Frank was the best of us."

The other women allowed Augusta a bit of privacy by speaking quietly near the door. Finally Augusta sat up ramrod straight once more and said, "Madam Bones, I will definitely stand as witness hoping that the truth will reveal itself."

Amelia nodded. Minerva took her wand and waved it. A tea set appeared. Amelia took some tea leaves from her desk and boiled some tea for herself and the other two women.

When the tea was finished, Amelia and Augusta made ready to go to the interrogation. Minerva quietly left to return to her charges.

Amelia and Augusta were waiting for one more person. An ancient looking witch moved to join them in the front office. "Madam Prunella Rihtlaese. I am glad you could come. We have found evidence that a St. Mungos Senior Healer has been poisoning patients and we are to investigate."

Madam Rihtlaese was livid. "A Healer from my hospital has been causing harm to patients? In violation of their oaths?"

Amelia nodded. "I am sorry, but that's what the evidence says so far. I am about to question him with Veritaserum. Would you like witness the interrogation?"

"Witness and participate in! I will need to find out what patients are involved."

Amelia was uncertain. "I need to ensure that the testimony is without error so that it can be used for prosecution. If there is a non-Ministry person present, they may only witness."

The ancient Healer froze both Amelia and Augusta in place with her gaze. "I will allow you to ask your questions properly. But afterward I will be allowed to ensure my profession and my hospital are cleansed of any corruption. The honor of my professional oaths demands it."

Amelia nodded. Augusta, normally the person who most exuded authority in almost any circumstance, felt like an unruly child in the presence of the ancient healer. She did nothing to call attention to herself.

* * *

The interrogation resulted in a number of pieces of information – but no definitive answer as to who had paid Chedwick to poison three patients. Apparently the Healer was under a Magical Oath and even the Veritaserum would not allow him to say who had paid him.

Amelia asked another question, "Can the effects of the substances fed to the Longbottoms be reversed?"

Archibald Chedwick once again tried to answer but nothing came out. Amelia was frustrated. She had couched her questions in such a way that she knew with a reasonable certainty by what Chedwick COULDN'T say that it WAS Lucius Malfoy that had paid him, but the testimony did not rise to definitive proof.

Suddenly the door opened to the interrogation room and the ancient healer came in.

Healer Rihtlaese looked to the Senior Healer and said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Do you recognize my authority as a Healer and a Master in the field?"

"Yes."

"Are you under the Hippocratic Oath?"

"Yes."

Healer Rihtlaese stood straighter and intoned, "I hereby invoke your Oaths! By your Oath to St. Mungo, I name Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom YOUR patients. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Even though Amelia, and Augusta who followed the ancient healer looked angry, the old woman did not flinch. The next statement, however, caused Amelia and Augusta to lose whatever anger they had at the woman's actions.

"By Apollo the Healer, by Asclepius, Hygieia, and Panacea, I demand that you prescribe a regimen for the good of your patients according to your ability."

Chedwick at first had no reaction and wouldn't talk, but the Oath he took when he first became a healer predated the later oaths and suddenly he began naming steps to counteract the damage and to heal the Longbottoms to the best of his ability.

When he was finished, the old healer considered the man in front of her.

"By my position, I name any person that has come to St. Mungos Hospital since you first took your Oath to St. Mungo as your patient. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Is there any patient that is now newly considered yours that may benefit from a regimen of your prescription?"

"Yes."

"By Apollo the Healer, by Asclepius, Hygieia, and Panacea, I demand that you prescribe regimens for the good of your patients according to your ability. Name each patient and the regimen you would prescribe."

Archibald Chedwick started naming several names and regimens. One regimen provided the counter-curse for Alastor Moody which would allow his leg to be healed and replaced by first counter-acting a dark curse which Chedwick had recognized but the attending healer had not. No regimen for his eye was provided. The same was true for a number of Muggleborns which had on occasion come through St. Mungos. Chedwick had apparently avoided being named as their healer, thus avoiding violating his Hippocratic Oath. He also named a few more patients that he had caused to be given something by others. He could not give these things himself, but he had skirted the meaning of his Oath by exactly following the words alone.

When he had finished, the ancient healer began to leave. Before she did, she looked at Amelia and said, "I will alter the Oaths healers give so that such corruption can be avoided in the future." She paused. "Can the testimony from Chedwick be used to convict another criminal?"

Amelia sighed. "No. Unfortunately, whatever oaths he took means we can't prove complicit actions from others, even if his testimony was indicative by what he could NOT say."

Madam Rihtlaese nodded. "Would it be better for this to come before the Wizengamot or no?"

Amelia and Augusta moved out of the room, leaving an Auror to sit with the accused. The two discussed what had been learned and what the likely result would be. Unfortunately, without the actual name of others that were complicit, the trial of Archibald Chedwick and his guaranteed conviction wouldn't change anything beyond getting a corrupt man away from St. Mungos. Lucius would be put on notice that he was being watched, and neither saw an advantage to that if he could not actually be arrested or convicted.

With that, Madam Rihtlaese moved back into the room and stood before Chedwick. "Can you give him the antidote to Veritaserum?"

The Auror gave the antidote. Archibald Chedwick became aware and saw one of his ultimate Masters before him. He then recalled exactly what he had said under Veritaserum and paled. However, his face took on a defiant look and he began talking.

"It doesn't matter. I've at least made certain that SOME of the scum was prevented from polluting our world. I regret NOTHING."

The ancient lady stood up straight and said, "I act now as a Master of my field! I, Master Healer Prunella Rihtlaese, Administrator of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, hereby names Former Senior Healer Archibald Chedwick as OATHBREAKER for his violations of his Hippcratic Oath. By such violation, Former Healer Archibald Chedwick shall fall under the final clause of said Oath. He may no longer enjoy life or practice the art and he shall from this time forth enjoy NOT the respect of all humanity. He has violated his Oath and so shall 'suffer the reverse' as stated in that Oath."

She turned her head to Amelia. "When his magic has left him for violating his Oath, he will no longer be a wizard and must then be obliviated of any knowledge of the magical world. The Obliviators can replace his memories with the crimes that he committed without reference to magic. You can then place him in the care of the Muggle prison authorities. He has harmed children. I'm certain that the Muggle system can reward him properly for that."

The old woman then turned and walked out. She would have to work to ensure that the damage allowed by Chedwick could be reversed as much as possible.

Archibald Chedwick was horrified as the old woman dismissed him and left. He suddenly realized he would live the rest of his life among the filth and suffer their not so tender mercies. He began to weep. Those who observed this had no sympathy for the broken man.

* * *

Harry, Neville, and Tonks sat at Fortescue's eating ice cream. All were having a grand time. Harry said, "Who knew that all those stories about champions and such would be so valuable?"

Neville asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry ate another bite. "When we were down there, I just started using things from stories written about Clan wars from Scotland a few hundred years ago. The whole 'Champion' and 'Advisor' and all that."

Neville chuckled. "It seemed to work, anyway. Goblins are pretty strict about traditions. Their internal conflicts are almost worse than their dislike for wizards and witches. Or at least that's what it seems like now."

Suddenly Tonks said to the two boys, "Professor McGonagall's coming. There she is."

The two boys saw the Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress. All three stood up. "Well, I see you took my advice. I hope you enjoyed your treat?"

Neville and Harry grinned at each other. Harry said, "It was excellent, thank you. Your errand done?"

Minerva nodded, losing a little of her small smile but not wanting to burden the two boys in front of her, she didn't elaborate. "Yes. Thank you for asking. Now, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Tonks, we can repair to Mr. Ollivanders to perform your wand inspections. Are you ready?"

The three nodded. As they approached, they saw that the line was much smaller than earlier. Harry recognized the man with the group of people in front of them. "Mr. Weasley! It's good to see you."

The man turned. "Harry!" Suddenly the sea of red heads with Mr. Weasley all turned to see who he was talking to. Mr. Weasley said to his family, "Molly. Children. Say hello to Harry Potter. I met him after the trial, as you might remember."

Suddenly the woman with Mr. Weasley moved quickly over and picked Harry up in a massive hug. Harry was confused. When she put him down she said, "I am glad to meet you, dear! I want to thank you for the wonderful words you said about our family after that filthy traitor was caught."

"Er. You're welcome, Mrs. Weasley. I just didn't want your family blamed for something that wasn't your fault. I figured you were betrayed too, and no one should say otherwise."

Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from a pocket. To call attention away from his wife Mr. Weasley asked, "And who's with you today?"

Harry turned and pointed. "That's er … Tonks. She's going to be in her Seventh Year. She's providing a chaperone to try to keep me and Neville Longbottom here out of trouble. You know Professor McGonagall I assume."

Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, of course. These are, of course, my lovely wife Molly. My son Percy here is a Fifth Year prefect. My twins, Fred and George, are going into Third Year. My youngest son, Ronald, will be in your classes. And this is our youngest, Ginny, who will be coming to Hogwarts next year. Children, this is Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Nym," Mr. Weasley paused at Tonks' expression and remembered one quirk of Charlie's old friend, "er., this is Ms Tonks, who is in Seventh Year whom some of you know."

The next several minutes were spent with most everyone meeting everyone else. Ginny seemed to avoid meeting Harry and blushed as she hid behind her father. Harry was having none of it. He deliberately walked around Mr. Weasley and approached her. "Hello, Ginny. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Finally she stopped moving and cautiously shook his hand quickly and let go, looking down all the while. "Hi. I .. I… I … I'm Ginny." She took a deep breath and then continued, "It's nice to meet you."

Harry smiled at the girl. "See, that wasn't so hard. I'm Harry, just Harry, a quite ordinary boy. I just found out I was a Wizard only three weeks ago!"

Ginny looked up suddenly, confused. "Really?" Harry nodded. "What about all those stories about you?"

Harry sighed. "That's what they are. Stories. I hope you enjoyed them, but they really should have been more obviously labeled as stories and not real life."

Ginny started to look a bit upset, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "That's okay, dear. I'll talk to her about them later."

Harry said, "Madam Bones helped work out a deal with the people who put them out. They'll be more obvious about how they're stories and to make up for making people think otherwise they paid for one of the trusts for textbooks. From now on, a percentage of the price will go towards that."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, we were surprised to see the notice from the Professor," he nodded toward Professor McGonagall. "It's a wonderful thing, and to be truthful it makes it easier for many families."

Harry nodded and shrugged. "Muggles often provide supplies for school free for all students. The Trusts are there so that wizards and witches will all be treated the same. I think we should at least attempt to be as good as the Muggles when it comes to education."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I noticed the Trust for wands is in the name of your parents." She was nervous. "Who paid for the Prewitt trust?"

Harry said, "Oh! That was the Trust that the Publisher of the Harry Potter books paid for. Madam Bones said that the two were heroes in the fight against the dark idiot and deserved the honor."

Mrs. Weasley once again swept Harry up in a crushing embrace. Harry noticed that all of the Weasleys were looking at him in shock. He was confused about that. Until he heard Mrs. Weasley whisper while she was hugging him, "They were my brothers."

Harry blushed as Mrs. Weasley let go. "I didn't know. When we talked about it, I think Madam Bones forgot to tell me that." Harry had a thought. "Are there any other Prewitts?"

Molly once again was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as she said, "I have a distant cousin who's a squib who doesn't talk to us and a few more distant relatives, but there aren't many of us left."

Harry nodded. "Er. As you're their sister, you should talk to Sharpclaw who manages the Trust Group. Every family sponsoring a Trust has a seat on the Board of Trustees. I have one of my dad's friends sitting in my place, but I don't know who else is on the Board. They might need you to take the Prewitt seat."

Professor McGonagall interjected, "Molly, I'm the Secretary of the Trust. As far as I know, there is no holder for that seat on the Board right now. I'll ask Sharpclaw to contact you when we next speak."

Molly nodded, eyes wide. The rest of the Weasleys were also sporting surprised looks.

Suddenly, the people before them in the line were coming out of Ollivander's. Mr. Weasley said, "That's us. Now, Molly will take you all in to get your wands checked or replaced. Ginny and I will take care of something while that's happening. Behave for your mother."

All of the Weasley boys nodded. Harry said to Mr. Weasley, "I got my wand new a month ago, so I don't need to get it checked, even if Neville and Tonks do. Can I go with you?" Ginny blushed that her hero would be spending time with her instead of her brothers.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "We're going to take care of those certificates now. I think it's appropriate."

Professor McGonagall spoke to Mrs. Weasley quietly, asking her to help Tonks keep an eye on Neville while she escorted Harry. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started checking on Neville who was speaking with Ron and the Twins. Percy had made his way inside already. The Professor murmured something to Tonks and then moved to join Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny.

Soon, the group was entering the Magical Menagerie. The Professor stayed near the door as Mr. Weasley moved to gather supplies for the owls he would be getting from the Emporium. The Emporium sold owl supplies too, but usually only in amounts for the first month. Large amounts of supplies kept at the Emporium would be in danger from the owls within the store getting to them.

Harry moved with Ginny, who was looking at the animals. In the cat section, Ginny became enthralled with a black kitten with a white nose. The sign said, "Male. Kneazle. Currently unnamed."

Ginny started putting her finger through the cage bars to rub the kittens face. The kitten seemed to enjoy the attention. Harry looked around and saw a young half-kneazle laying in a cage, bored. It was orange with a face that looked smushed. He recognized it from the letter from Harry Traveler. He said to Ginny, "I just remembered something. You mind if I go talk to the clerk?"

Ginny nodded absently as she continued to play with the kitten.

Harry moved to talk to the clerk. "There's an animal back there that I want to buy, but I won't be able to give it to the person I'm giving it to for a couple of weeks or maybe even Christmas. Can I pay for the animal now and have you deliver it to Hogwarts when I send a message?"

The clerk nodded. "Which one?"

"It's an orange half-kneazle with a smushed face. Do you know the one I'm taking about?"

The clerk nodded in relief. "Oh, yeah! No one seems to want him. I was worried he'd never be sold. Not classically pretty enough for most people who come looking."

Harry nodded. "The person I'm buying him for will absolutely love him though. How much?" He turned to Professor McGonagall and quietly said, "Remember the letter?" Her face lit up in recognition.

Harry paid the amount for the cat, a cage, delivery, supplies, and care for the cat for two weeks. If it would take till Christmas, Harry promised to send enough to feed the cat until then. The Harry thought about something. He quietly said to the clerk, "Mr. Weasley's using that certificate for supplies. Convince him that the kitten his daughter is playing with is included. I'll pay for the cat and supplies for it too, just don't tell him or his daughter I'm doing this."

The clerk smiled conspiratorially. The Professor had to hide her smile. The clerk whispered an amount and Harry passed the gold over. Harry moved to go back to Ginny. She had never really noticed he had left, so enraptured was she with the kitten.

Finally Mr. Weasley came by to get his daughter. "Say goodbye to the little guy, we have to go." Ginny sighed, but she knew her family could never afford the kitten.

She forlornly followed Harry and her father to the counter. Mr. Weasley pointed to the owl supplies and handed the clerk the gift certificate. The clerk looked at it and said, "What about the animal?"

Mr. Weasley said, "We're getting an owl from the Emporium. My youngest son is going to Hogwarts and he needs an owl so he can write to his sister and his parents."

The clerk said, "Yeah, that's fine. But I remember this certificate when it was bought. It was specifically for owl supplies for a year, a pet, AND supplies for a pet. So: What about the pet?" He turned his head to Ginny, whose eyes were open wide, and then back to Mr. Weasley. "Maybe your daughter could use a friend to spend time with while her brothers are all at Hogwarts? On my honor, it's already paid for anyway. Really."

Mr. Weasley looked at the clerk, back to his daughter, back to the clerk, and then to Harry. Harry raised his hands to stop any protest. "I got a great deal when I bought the certificate. I really wanted to make up for your family having to deal with the traitor and to say thanks."

Mr. Weasley sighed as he looked back to his now-hopeful daughter's face. Finally he nodded and smiled at her. "Why don't you have the man help you get the kitten?"

Ginny squealed as she hugged her father, Harry, and then her father again. She then rushed back to the kitten, yelling "Come on!" to the clerk. The clerk grinned as he went to help get the kitten.

Mr. Weasley sighed and then said, "Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you made my daughter happy, but it's a bit too much like charity for me."

Harry shook his head. "It's not charity. It's a thank you. You were told about the traitor. You didn't get Aurors to come to your house to catch him. You went yourself, knowing you had to act as though there was nothing wrong, even with a murderer there. You kept your family safe, and you helped get my Godfather cleared. This isn't charity. This is appreciation."

Mr. Weasley smiled and capitulated. "I'll accept, as long as you accept that no more thanks are necessary and this trip will be the end of it."

Harry nodded. "So long as you know that the Emporium certificate is for an owl for Ron AND a family owl. Once that's taken care of, that's the end of it."

Mr. Weasley wanted to protest, but held his hand out to shake on it. "Done."

Harry shook his hand and replied, "And done."

Mr. Weasley looked back toward his enthusiastic daughter who was being helped by the clerk. Harry looked to Professor McGonagall, who had an approving smirk on her face as she nodded to him. Harry grinned and nodded back.

As the group was walking to the Emporium, Mr. Weasley was listening to Ginny cheerfully talk about her new kitten as she held up the cage looking at him. Professor McGonagall said quietly to Harry, "If you're not careful, your cunning might wind you up in Slytherin."

Harry laughed quietly in return. "Ehhhhh. Maybe. But I'd rather wind up wherever my friends end up."

Professor McGonagall's eyes gleamed as she said, "Well. Then I'm happy to report that Longbottoms and Weasleys AND Potters traditionally wind up in Gryffindor. They're too much trouble for any other House."

Harry grinned in response to that.

* * *

By the time the four got back to Ollivander's, the four Weasley boys and Neville all had new wands and wand care kits. Tonks' wand was fine, but she had been provided a wand care kit under the Trust. Ron and Neville were talking about their new wands and Percy was trying to ride herd on the twins. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were both chatting and watching the boys and the environment.

The Weasleys all started greeting their returning family members. Suddenly, they noticed how many animals were being carried. Mrs. Weasley asked, "What's all this?"

Mr. Weasley said, "They were all already paid for. The kitten Ginny is holding is her pet. His name is Blackie apparently. This one," he handed a cage with a moderate sized owl in it to Ron, "is for Ron. He replaces the loss of his pet when the rat was caught. Ron has to name him." Ron was amazed as he looked at the owl whose cage he was holding. Mr. Weasley held up the last cage. "This is the new family owl as Errol is getting on. As I never get to name the pets and Molly loves Celestina Warbeck so much, I decided to name her Celestina."

Molly gleamed at her husband as she took the cage from him. She held up the cage, just as her children had done with their pets, and smiled at the beautiful owl that her husband had presented her. The owl hooted in a friendly way at the new human.

Harry's group looked on in amusement as the Weasleys were all caught up in meeting the new animals. Finally Mr. Weasley said, "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Can you keep an eye on the brood at Flourish and Blotts while they get new textbooks under the trust while Molly and I floo the new owls, supplies, and uniforms home?" Mr. Weasley patted the pocket containing the miniaturized bag which held the uniforms and the other which contained the supplies.

"Certainly, Arthur."

"Ginny, do you want to floo Blackie home or carry him until we all go home after the bookstore?"

Ginny looked at the kitten again, smiling. "I'll carry Blackie until we all go home."

Arthur nodded. He led his family and the add-ons on to the bookstore and got them inside. He then put Percy in charge of new textbooks for those that they didn't have new. He held Ron's owl while his wife took Celestina. Ginny stayed with the Professor in front of the store, playing with her cat through the cage, while the rest moved into the store.

Harry moved off with Ron, who had nervously got his attention. When the two were separated from the rest by bookshelves, Ron turned to Harry and nervously said, "Umm. Can I ask a question?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Ron's face took on a little bit of annoyance as he asked, "What's with giving us all this free stuff? We Weasley's don't like charity."

Harry was confused. "All what stuff?"

Ron became more annoyed as he said, "The books and the wands and the uniforms and the animals."

Harry suddenly comprehended. "Oh! The only thing you got that everyone else didn't is the pets, and that was to make up for your family having to deal with the traitor. Everything else? EVERYONE is getting that stuff free. Even that git Malfoy, who's father seems a right rich snob, is getting uniforms and wands and books free. The whole point is that EVERYONE is getting treated the same, no matter how much their family makes or whatever. I used to get bullied cause my relatives never bought me anything new and I looked like a right hooligan. When I was asked to have my family contribute, I decided to do it 'cause everyone should get the same chance as everyone else. I was told a LOT of kids went to Hogwarts with wands that didn't fit them. I thought that was a good cause. Next year? Every student will get the same things. So it's not charity to your family, it's making sure everyone gets the same shot."

Ron had calmed down as Harry talked, and finally looked down embarrassed at having treated HARRY POTTER like that. Quietly he said, "Sorry. I guess I'm a berk for reacting like that."

Harry laughed. Ron looked up in confusion and started getting upset again. Harry waved his hands in a calming motion. "Everyone gets sensitive about different things. With you it's about money. With me, it's about family. And 'cause you have family, a right nice one from what I see, I'm a bit jealous of YOU. I guess we all have to just relax cause we are what we are and have what we have, you know?"

Ron was amazed at that. Harry Potter was jealous of him? Finally he nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He looked around as he pulled his booklist out. "I probably should start getting this stuff together, right?"

Harry nodded. He turned around and looked for Neville. When he saw him, he waved Neville over. "Neville? You've been through this right? Can you show Ron where all the first year books are?"

Neville and Ron then went off to find all Ron's books. They started chattering about their wands again. Harry wandered off to look at some books that Hagrid hadn't allowed him to look at when he was here.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Excuse me. Can I get to those books?"

Harry turned and saw a girl standing there, looking nervously at him. She was in Muggle clothes and seemed to have bushy brown hair and a nervous look. Harry said, "Sure. You going to Hogwarts?"

The girl nodded as she moved to the shelves. "Yes. I just found out I was a witch when Professor McGonagall visited my house. I'm going into First Year. What year are you in?"

Harry smiled as he looked at books as well. "First Year, same as you. My name is Harry. What's yours?"

The girl looked at him, a perfect mix of shy and confident. "My name is Hermione. I'm just here looking for additional books. The letter Professor McGonagall sent allowed us to get the money back we spent on text books and my parents are letting me use that money to buy more reference books. I love to read, and there were so many books I saw when I first came here that I wanted to get. Are you getting more books from the money you're getting back?"

Harry shook his head to clear it; this girl could say a lot without ever taking a breath! He had found the girl his other self mentioned and apparently his other self had been right: Hermione loved books. Harry smiled at her and replied, "No. I'm here with friends and I decided to see what else is here. I've gotten a few books, but there's always more to learn."

Hermione smiled at that. Someone her age who understood her! "Exactly! I love learning everything. I've read Hogwarts a History seven times through since I got it. It's my favorite book ever!"

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. "I've got that. I've not gotten through it once yet as I just found out last month I'm a wizard and I've been doing a lot of stuff, but so far it's good. What other books have you read?"

Hermione enthusiastically began talking about the books she had already gotten and read. Harry only had to make small noises to encourage her to continue talking. For once, he was happy to meet someone in the magical world who wanted to talk to him and DIDN'T know who he was. He asked her where to find a couple of the books she mentioned and she enthusiastically showed him. Finally, Neville and Ron found the two with Ron carrying a large stack of books. Tonks was following Neville.

"Hey, guys. This is Ron and Neville. They're just starting too. Guys, this is Hermione. She's a muggleborn starting this year." The three greeted each other a little nervously. "Hey, can we all sit together on the train? It might be nice to sit with people you already met, you know?"

All three nodded cheerfully to that. Tonks looked and saw that Professor McGonagall was motioning to her. "Wotcher! Neville, Harry, it's time to go. Ron, It was good to meet you. Hello, Hermione. I'm Tonks and I'm going into Seventh Year. If you need advice from an older student at Hogwarts, just find me. Ron, you parents have come back and are with Ginny up front."

Ron nodded and moved to go meet his parents after saying goodbye to the others. Hermione said goodbye as well. She shyly asked if she could call Harry before they went to Hogwarts and the two exchanged phone numbers.

Neville and Harry moved to check out Harry's books and say goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to be pen pals this year. After having that explained, she was enthusiastic about the idea.

Professor McGonagall shrunk Harry's purchases and then led the three back to the Ministry to meet up with Amelia and Madam Longbottom.

After leaving the bookstore with several purchases, Hermione was telling her parents about the other students she had met. She even took out the little slip of paper that had the phone number of her first ever friend, she hoped. Her parents were a little concerned when she gasped as she read the name on the little slip: Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: As far as the Healer Oaths thing and her being so vicious with them, the idea is similar to another story: 10071063, The Assassin Always Wore White


	7. Mini Vacation and Other Matters

Hagrid walked up to the teller. "I got a letter askin' me to come here."

The teller looked up at the large man. "And?"

Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He handed this to the goblin. The goblin looked it over. "Very well. Wait here."

The teller soon returned with another goblin behind him. "Mr. Hagrid. Follow me."

Hagrid followed until the two were in a conference room. Another goblin sat there waiting. This goblin had with several papers in front of him, a moke skin bag, and a very severe expression.

"'Lo. I got a letter to come in 'bout my account and somethin' else. I'm Rubeus Hagrid."

"Yes. I am aware as I sent the letter. I am Sharpclaw. We have a few matters to discuss. Please have a seat." The goblin pointed to a large chair in the room, much larger than the other chairs. The chair was much sturdier than most chairs, but he was embarrassed when it creaked a bit when he sat down.

The goblin looked at him and then said, "To the matters at hand then. We were informed several weeks ago that within the Forbidden Forest, there was a colony of Acromantula. We were told that you had information regarding how this colony came to be."

"Yeah. My frien' Aragog an' his children. I raised him m'self."

"Are you aware that this is a violation of a number of Statutes? That such a large colony of carnivores within such a magical forest has created an imbalance? The centaurs are threatened, the unicorns are being pushed out, the bowtruckle population has been hunted almost to extinction within this forest." Sharpclaw then spent a long three minutes explaining in almost minute detail exactly how … inadvisable … such a colony in that location made.

Hagrid, at first defensive, became paler and paler as the goblin explained in painful detail exactly what effect the colony had. When he was done, he stopped and looked at Hagrid waiting for an answer.

Hagrid had his head bowed low. He had never considered what the goblin was telling him. Finally he looked up and said quietly (for a half-giant), "No. I didna know. I nee' to fix tha'. Wha' can I do t' fix this?"

"For you, luckily, steps have been taken. The wizard that reported this is named, in our language, Maarek Ilumian. Your people call him the Lone Traveler. Have you heard of him?"

Hagrid's eyes were wide as he answered. "Yeah. Tha's an ol' story. He tol' ya 'bout Aragog?"

"Yes. Should this have been reported to the Ministry of Magic, every single creature would have been killed, the proceeds filling the coffers of the Ministry and any wizard favored by the Ministry, even those that are of … questionable morals. You would have been sent to the wizard prison. Maarek Ilumian wanted to avoid this. As a result, every Acromantula in the Forest has been relocated, including this Aragog and his mate, Mosag. They have been removed to a suitable habitat which is now converted to an Acromantula farm. Maarek Ilumian bade us to place this in the ownership of Harry Potter. The Acromantulas are properly cared for and well treated. There are several requirements that you must fulfill, however."

Hagrid was very curious.

Sharpclaw pulled a sheet out and read from it. "Rubeus Hagrid must get approval from the Deputy Headmistress to keep any creature or any creature's egg (especially dragon eggs) within the Hogwarts grounds or the Forbidden Forest. Rubeus Hagrid must not engage in experimental breeding in violation of the 1965 Ban on Experimental Breeding." Sharpclaw pulled a packet out and pushed this toward Hagrid. "This is a copy of that Statute. Rubeus Hagrid must make an apology to the leader of the centaur group within the Forbidden Forest, Magorian, for introducing an invasive species within the Forbidden Forest."

Sharpclaw pushed the large mokeskin bag toward Hagrid. "As a part of his apology, Rubeus Hagrid will present these two thousand arrows, fletched using silk from the Acromantula. The wood used was a high quality wood from trees that were no longer protected because the bowtruckles protecting them were killed. These trees were beyond saving" Sharpclaw looked up. "The cost of making these arrows was taken from 20 percent of the profits that the Acromantula farm produces. This 20 percent is in recognition that they exist only because you raised Aragog and brought him Mosag. From your percent of the profits, in addition to these arrows, bowtruckles have been obtained from elsewhere and placed within the forest to replace the decimated population. Additional steps have been and will be taken to repair the ecological effect of the aAromantulas being placed within the Forbidden Forest. The costs for these steps will be paid by half of your 20 percent profit until it is determined that all effects have been reversed inasmuch as is possible. Do you understand?"

Hagrid was astounded. "I understan'. Honestly, all the profit can be used for tha'. I don't need much."

Sharpclaw sneered. He disliked dealing with people who didn't understand profit and its value. "I was told that you would likely say that. I can only say that the profits that have been deducted are sufficient to accomplish the goal. You are enjoined from using the remaining portion of the profits for this endeavor. This will be the end of that matter."

Sharpclaw pushed a sheet forward. "This is a copy of the current balance sheet for your Gringotts account." Hagrid read it and was astounded by how much was in the account. "It is perhaps providence that there was such a backlog of orders for Acromantula silk when this project was being implemented. After they were moved, all of the silk within their former nest was collected and most of it sold." That had been another coupe for the Claw Clan. One customer that had been searching for acromantula silk had been Gringotts itself as it was useful for a number of artifacts and professions. His clan had gifted a large bale of it to the head of the Gringotts Council for his own clan's use. "With the two thousand arrows for the centaurs is also a large amount of silk for their future use for arrows. You will inform Magorian that this is a token of esteem from Gringotts and the Claw Clan."

Sharpclaw sat back and considered the half-giant before him. "Maarek Ilumian requested that I advise you as I saw fit in exchange for services he performed for my Clan. I have some advice to give. Will you hear it?"

Hagrid nodded.

"You are the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts as part of your job of Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, correct?"

"Yeah, tha's right."

"Do you hunt within the Forest?"

"Yeah. I feed the hippogriffs, thestrals, an' others by doin' tha'."

"The bale of silk we are asking you to present to the centaur leader is in recognition of his people's forbearance when we entered the Forest to remove the Acromantulas. Regardless of the fact that it was of great benefit to them that we did so, we recognize their preeminent claim to the Forest, even if the Ministry of Magic does not. Thus, our token. Humans have ignored this claim for centuries and we in no manner wish to aid wizards to repair that relationship as the Ministry of Magic is still arrogant in their dealings. Nothing we could do would change this, nor do we wish to intervene. In Hogwarts name, however, you do not need to perpetuate that arrogance. Perhaps you might tithe the centaurs when you hunt. Ten percent of the kills you make could be given over to them for their forbearance in allowing you to hunt within the Forest. When you enter for other reasons or to obtain other resources, once again a ten percent portion should be given over for their use. Do this, and your relationship with the herd shall be much more convivial."

Hagrid was astounded. No one, not even Dumbledore – great man that he was – had ever told him this. The idea was foreign but it sounded like a good idea to him. He decided he would listen to the advice. He nodded in thanks.

Sharpclaw's face took on a satisfied look. He pulled another sheet out along with a card. "Sirius Black spoke to us as regards a motorcycle he lent to you?" Hagrid nodded. "This is a statement gifting title of such over to you. Mr. Black only asked that he be allowed to borrow it on occasion to take his Godson out for rides. Along with this, we have obtained a waiver for you as regards the enchantment of said machine. Should you ever be questioned by the Ministry regarding its existence, show this card to the one questioning you. It is hard to imagine that any broom could hold you. You must only not be seen using the machine in any magical manner when a Muggle could see you. If you violate the Statute of Secrecy, you shall be punished accordingly. Do you understand?"

Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he nodded and read the transfer of title paperwork. He had always loved that bike.

"For the final matter, have you heard of the Magical Education Trust Group?"

Hagrid asked, "Wha's that?"

Sharpclaw pulled a sheaf of parchment out and pushed it over to Hagrid. "A group of Trusts have been established to pay for the books and materials students need when they attend Hogwarts. Each trust covers one such expense. Sirius Black used a portion of his compensation from his illegal incarceration to fund one such Trust in the name of a fallen comrade, a Ms. Marlene McKinnon. As there are no longer any McKinnons, the seat which would normally be held on the Board of Trustees needed another family to hold the position. He named you. As a result, the Hagrid family holds a seat on the Board. When you pass away, if you do not have any children you must name an alternate family to hold that seat or the family that replaces yours will be named by the other members of the Board of Trustees. It is preferable that you should name the family. Read the paperwork fully. Professor Minerva McGonagall is the Secretary of the Trust Group. You may ask her; me, as the Manager; or Mr. Black, as the President of the Trust Group, any question you might need answered as regards this."

Hagrid looked at the top parchment. "I'll look it over an' ask Professor McGonagall."

Sharpclaw nodded and stood. "A solicitor and a barrister have been hired to resolve the matter of the order to snap your wand and for you to be expelled from Hogwarts as a student. The evidence in that matter certainly did not indicate your guilt, neither personally or by means of your pet. The accusing prefect, Tom Marvolo Riddle, became the Dark Lord Voldemort and, as such, his testimony should be considered suspect. The solicitor will contact you as regards that. I wish you good luck on the matter. Should you have any more questions or concerns regarding the items discussed, contact me here by owl or by appointment." Sharpclaw gathered the papers he hadn't given to Hagrid and made his way out. Hagrid was led out by the goblin that had originally led him in. He decided that he would take everything home – and then go get drunk.

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell woke up in his chambers. He reached over and opened the drawer of the night table and grabbed a vial and drank it. He shuddered at the taste. He remembered the reason he was taking the potion.

He had visited Gringotts for some reason he decided he wouldn't expend the energy to recall and a cursebreaker had seen him and asked to check his condition. Something had caused him to start stuttering, he just couldn't remember what. The cursebreaker had told him that he had suffered from some sort of calamity when he had visited Albania. The result was he had only a year to live. Exactly what he had suffered he did not know but the cursebreaker and the healer that had been consulted both had confirmed the diagnosis.

He had returned to Hogwarts and asked Madam Pomfrey to check it and she had also confirmed it. He sighed. He should have thought twice about taking the Defense position. He had thought it a great chance to become more powerful, but in the end it looked like the curse that was rumoured to be on the position would win again.

At least he had stopped stuttering.

He didn't have any family or relatives. There was no one that would particularly miss him. When he had talked to the Headmaster about it, he had decided that he WOULD spend the final year of his life teaching. If he couldn't get married, have children, and leave a legacy in that way, he would become famous in history as the BEST Defense Professor ever to have graced Hogwarts. That was how we would overcome the taunts he had endured as a boy. He just wished that he didn't have to take such vile potions to keep himself reasonably operational.

He would never realize that he had been obliviated nor remember what had happened in High Security Vault 713.

* * *

Chelsea Stansbury sat with most of the off-duty healers which worked at St. Mungos. A meeting had been called by the Administration regarding a serious matter.

Madam Prunella Rihtlaese had informed them of a former Senior Healer having been found complicit in corruption and guilty of harming patients. She had laid out how exactly he had bypassed his oaths and then informed them of the additional oaths they all would take to avoid such corruption in the future.

When she had explained what steps she had taken to punish Archibald Chedwick, some had shuddered having been unaware of just how their oaths could be used against them, but Chelsea had only grinned viciously in satisfaction.

Madam Rihtlaese had then given regimens for a number of patients and former patients which had been put together to repair the damage that Chedwick had committed or allowed. It would be a busy time at St. Mungo's for a while.

Afterwards, Chelsea had spoken to the ancient healer and told her how it had been uncovered. Madam Rihtlaese had patted her hand in approval as she commended her for a job well done on helping to root out corruption. The viciousness of the old healer's look when she talked of Chedwick would have terrified most experiencing it. Chelsea only mirrored the look.

Prunella decided right there that she had found her new apprentice to take her place when she retired.

* * *

Harry screamed in joy as the roller coaster started speeding down the track toward the ground. Behind him, he could hear Sirius, Remus, and the Mr. Granger doing the same. Hermione, sitting beside him, and Mrs. Granger, two rows back from him, didn't have quite so much joy in their screams. Roller coasters were not something Hermione normally rode, and she was here only because her first ever friend had convinced her to try it. She would berate him later – when she was safely on the ground.

It was the Wednesday before the two went to Hogwarts. Harry had called her family the day before and asked if she could join him and his uncles at the amusement park. He had never been and wanted to share the experience with someone else who understood amusement parks and could guide the three. Hermione had asked her parents. Her mum and dad had been leery of handing over their daughter to two virtual strangers – regardless of the enthusiasm Hermione had for spending time with a friend for a change – and so had arranged to have this one last weekday off before Hermione went off to boarding school.

Hermione wasn't used to being invited to things most children did with their friends. She had a lot of experience in museums, on tours, on sightseeing buses, and other such things. Even country clubs where her dad played the occasional round of golf she was familiar with. Amusement parks, ice-skating rinks, and other amusements children did together – not so much. When she HAD come to such parks with her parents, they didn't ride roller coasters due to Hermione's dislike for heights. She decided, however, that she was enjoying herself. Even if she wanted to kill Harry for making her ride this deathtrap.

She decided she would get her revenge on the bumper cars. She was quite good on those. Normally it was her and one parent ganging up on the other. She was going to convince the both of them to help her gang up on Harry. Harry's uncles would have to fend for themselves.

* * *

Early Thursday morning saw Sirius, Harry, Tonks, and her parents meeting with Steelclaw, Sirius' accounts manager. Griphook had also been present as the Tonks' accounts would be moved under his Clan's purview. When reinstating them had been accomplished, Sharpclaw and Ironclaw had been called in.

Ted Tonks had jumped at the chance of being hired as the manager of such a business. Harry's suggestion as to how to find parents of Muggleborns who needed good employment meant that it should be much easier to find employees than most businesses which spent a large amount of time sorting through COUNTLESS resumes to fill positions. Most positions didn't require much business savvy, but only a desire to work and the willingness to learn.

There were some positions that would require business savvy and experience. Ted talked about setting up auctions for the best-valued items. He had asked his daughter to, while the meeting was taking place, go to any Muggle bookstore and buy a few books on recent prices for antique coins and a book or two on numismatics. Ted had had his own coin collection since he was a young child and understood the subject better than most. The goblins all grinned when they found that out.

When the meeting was finished and Tonks, Sharpclaw, Ironclaw, and Griphook had all left, Sirius asked Steelclaw to help him with another matter from the Black Family.

Sirius turned to Harry. "You say you met the Weasleys, right?"

"Yeah."

"And they seem a good family to you, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Ron's a bit hot under the collar and they're a bit proud, but a nicer group of people you'd be hard to find."

Sirius nodded. "They've been classed as Blood Traitors for a number of years because they never followed the Pureblood dogma. They don't particularly care for money and they marry for love. Unfortunately, Semptimus Weasley made a few mistakes which destroyed their financial position two generations back."

Harry sighed. "It's a shame."

Sirius grinned. "Yes, but I'm going to thumb my nose at Purebloods again." He turned to Steelclaw. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but as the current Head of the Black Family, I have some authority on expelling family members or bringing them back, right?"

Steelclaw nodded. "They must be within the 5th degree in relation to the Black Family. Fourth Cousins, Third-Cousins Once Removed, Second Cousins Twice-Removed. Once the relationship hits the fifth degree, they fall outside of your authority if they are not registered members of the Black Family. If they are within the fifth degree but are members of other families, you are limited in control in that you may only banish them or reclaim them."

Sirius grinned. "I need paperwork to banish Bellatrix Lestrange. Her beliefs are anathema to me. As she and her husband were convicted of capital level crimes, I find her continued presence on the Family Tree insupportable. What punishments can I inflict?"

Steelclaw consulted a slim book on the Black Family. "You may reclaim her dowry. You may not affect her current marriage but any actions taken by the family she married into shall no longer be defended against by the Blacks. So, if the Lestrange Family were to decide that a divorce was advisable, she would be left with nothing. Also, the dowry is set as the percentage of the couple's value when they were married. Any increase in value is considered to be created by those percentages. When she was married, the dowry made up 40 percent of the couple's value. That her husband inherited a considerable fortune later is not a matter for consideration. You may claim 40 percent of the value of the Lestrange Family in reclaiming the dowry."

Sirius grinned, "Let's do that then. I'd like that amount reclaimed. I would also like to reclaim my First Cousin, Twice Removed Cedrella Weasley nee Black. I would also like to reclaim my uncle, Alphard Black. That's just a token thing, because he left me everything. Also, my Great-Great-Uncle, Marius Black, who was a squib. I will pay a necessary fee to find out if he is still alive or has any family. I want to take all of the money reclaimed from the Lestranges and split it three ways: Cedrella, split between her inheritors; Andromeda and her husband with an amount designated for a standard Black Family dowry for Nymphadora; and Marius, or his inheritors. I would like Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black informed of these actions, with a note that she was spared because neither she nor her husband was found guilty of any crime. I want to make certain Lucius will be a good boy."

Harry grinned. He had met both Lucius and his son, Draco, and was not impressed in either case.

Steelclaw finished making a few notes and then looked at Sirius. "We must discuss a Black Family property, 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius groaned. He hated that house.

* * *

It was Saturday. Harry, Sirius, and Remus were all spending the day at the Burrow. They had visited a number of places the day before and Harry was actually looking forward to not traveling around. Ron and Ginny had invited them via Ron's new owl after Harry had sent his owl with a letter telling them what he was doing that week.

Ron expressed his happiness that his sister was too busy to name his owl because she was distracted by her new kitten. When it came up later, Ginny suggested that Pigwidgeon would be a great name. Luckily, in Ron's opinion, the owl was already named and answered to Chudley. Harry thought both of them could use advice in naming owls.

Harry learned to ride a broom. Sirius bought himself and Harry some madly expensive brooms. Sirius loved brooms and quiddich. That Harry couldn't take it to Hogwarts didn't matter. Sirius just told him that it would be available for next year. Remus teased Sirius claiming that the next year Sirius would most likely buy a newer and even more expensive broom for Harry. Sirius just grinned and shrugged at that.

The Weasleys and Sirius had fun showing Harry how to fly. Harry had insisted on Ginny being allowed to try his broom when he saw her watching her brothers forlornly. Ron objected, the twins made a few jokes at the idea, and Mrs. Weasley was nervous. (Percy was inside studying.) However, Mr. Weasley had approved. The boys shut up and watched in awe when Ginny shot around the Weasley's made-up pitch as though she was a pro. Harry, Remus, Sirius, and even Mr. Weasley cheered for her. Mrs. Weasley just stood there, hand in front of her mouth.

Harry quietly asked Mr. Weasley later if he could leave the broom for Ginny to use for the year because he couldn't bring it to Hogwarts and he didn't want to take it back to his relatives' house.

Harry also had fun chucking gnomes from the garden. All of the Weasley children, including Percy, made that a competition. Ginny cheated in finding them by using Blackie, who loved to chase the creatures even if he was easily distracted due to his age.

Weasley dinners were fun. Harry ate so much he was reminded of a Monty Python scene he had once snuck out of his cupboard to see where a fat man was so full that one more mint would make him explode.

After dinner, Ron challenged and beat Harry, Sirius, AND Remus to games of chess. Ginny played with Blackie and talked to whoever wasn't busy. The twins were doing something in their room. Percy was studying again. Mrs. Weasley was knitting. Mr. Weasley even spent time with Sirius out in the shed. Something about his car, an old Ford Anglia.

Harry stayed with Ron and Sirius and Remus were put up in Bill's old room which was kept in case one son or the other would come to visit.

Harry had a hard time going to sleep, looking forward to going to Hogwarts the next day.


	8. Journey to Hogwarts

It was 8:00 in the morning. The Weasleys were rushing around getting things together for the trip to Kings Cross Station. Arthur was going to drive them before he made his way to work. It was a two hour drive.

Sirius and Remus were both watching the chaos with some amusement. Mrs. Weasley was attempting to make breakfast, pack lunches, rush the children and generally ride herd on as unruly a bunch as the two had ever seen.

Soon Harry made his way to the two, dragging his trunk with all of his supplies. He had only arrived the day before so he didn't have much to "repack" as he hadn't unpacked much.

Harry sat next to the two, watching in curiosity – and a little confusion. Finally he turned to Sirius. "Padfoot? How far is it from, say, the Ministry of Magic to Kings Cross?"

Sirius thought about it. "It's … a twenty minute walk if you're not carrying things. Maybe a mile?"

Harry thought more about that. "How do people get the Ministry?"

Sirius explained floo, apparition, and the Knight Bus and the advantages and disadvantages of each. Harry nodded and then said, "Why not floo to the Ministry with Mr. Weasley and then hire three cabs to take everyone to Kings Cross? That's … 10 minutes at most. Fares are likely to be 10 pounds each, so that's thirty pounds. We can stop for a breakfast near the Ministry so Mr. Weasley can eat with everyone and that's about 30 to 40 pounds. So that's 75 pounds at most, equivalent to 15 galleons. It's kind of expensive, but if we offered in exchange for the hospitality – it might settle down some of the chaos. Mrs. Weasley is a bit stressed."

Sirius thought about it and grinned. He moved to talk to Mr. Weasley.

* * *

It was 10:20 AM and the Weasley's were arriving to Kings Cross. The Sunday morning rush back from church hadn't hit yet and, while it was busy, it didn't look to be quite the madhouse it was closer to 11:00 AM. Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley all helped to secure the trunks to carts. When everything was loaded up, Mrs. Weasley surreptitiously cast a notice-me-not charm keyed to Muggles on the carts.

Everyone moved toward the platform. Mrs. Weasley called, "Ok. So where are we going again?" while looking at Ginny.

Ginny crowed, "Platform 9 3/4!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry was confused. "Don't we not want to attract attention?"

Mrs. Weasley turned. "Actually we do. I put a charm up for Muggles to not notice us. Ginny and I will stay until the train leaves, making just enough of a ruckus for any Muggleborns who might not know how to get on the platform to latch on to us. Something that Professor McGonagall asked me to do when my children started coming to Hogwarts. It's been 10 years, and I don't mind. Usually, we get here just before the train leaves, but getting here early means we can get everyone on board and then Ginny and I can push a cart with some conjured trunks and Percy's owl cage to attract the attention of anyone looking."

Harry smiled. It was a brilliant plan.

Even now, there was a boy coming up to the group. He asked, "Hogwarts?"

Harry turned. "Yeah. You too?"

The boy looked relieved as he turned and waved to a couple that was nearby, the man pushing a cart with what looked to be just a single trunk. He turned back. "Yeah. We looked for the platform but couldn't find it. We were starting to get worried. I'm Dean."

Harry shook the boy's hand. "I'm Harry. I'm just starting out too."

The expanded group made its way to the entrance and Sirius explained to Harry and Dean how to get on to the platform.

Finally, Sirius took Harry and Remus took Dean. The Weasleys would help the Thomas through.

As Harry and Dean were the first ones through, Harry was in a prime position to see something that had him laughing.

As the red-headed family started coming through the barrier, platform at 9 3/4 suddenly became very quiet and many had a stunned look. Parents started checking the time in a panic and then taking on confused looks. It took a minute or two for the hustle and bustle to come back.

Mr. Weasley enjoyed being able to get his youngest son situated. Normally he was rushing to work and Molly was left to get the boys on the train. Ron, Harry, and Dean all took the same compartment. Harry saw Hermione coming on the train from down the corridor and called to her. Her face lit up as she saw Harry. Hermione's father was lugging her very heavy trunk.

Hermione suggested that everyone change. She seemed quite keen to start school and that meant looking and acting the part. Harry, Ron, and Dean all looked at her in confusion but finally Harry agreed and convinced the other two boys to listen to her.

By 10:40, everyone was set up and the first years all moved back off the train to say goodbyes to their families. Sirius and Remus were giving all kinds of advice to Harry, with it becoming more and more outrageous. Mr. Weasley was saying goodbye to his boys as he was apparating to the Ministry soon. Fred and George were a bit distracted as they were trying to listen to the two Marauders, grins on their faces. Mrs. Weasley had already taken Ginny after transfiguring some rubbish to look like some school trunks.

Harry kept an eye out. Suddenly he called out, "Neville!"

Neville turned and saw Harry and waved enthusiastically. His grandmother, who was next to him, said something, and his waving became much more sedate. Harry rolled his eyes. That woman apparently didn't like Neville having a sense of adventure.

Neville drug his trunk over followed by Madam Longbottom. "Hey, Harry! Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. We already have a compartment and there's room for one or two more. Hello, Madam Longbottom. It's good to see you today."

Madam Longbottom had a very stern face as she said, "Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm glad that Neville has a proper companion on his trip. Hello, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin."

Sirius took the woman's hand and bowed over it, almost brushing her knuckles with his lips. "Madam Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you as always. How is such a lovely lady doing this fine day?" Madam Longbottom's face twitched even as Remus was rolling his eyes at Sirius and mouthing, "Just hex him," at the Dowager Lady Longbottom.

Neville would have been astonished is he hadn't been busy. Harry and he were dragging his trunk onto the train. Neville didn't know his grandmother HAD a sense of humour outside of a rare few occurrences when she was hosting tea with old friends.

Harry and Neville lifted the trunk up to the rack. As they turned Harry said, "Er. Neville?" Neville looked at him. "I think you have a toad making a break for it."

Neville reached down to catch his toad who was half out of his pocket by this time. "Whew. Thanks, Harry. Trevor keeps escaping. I've had to catch him over ten times since my Uncle Algie gave him to me."

Harry grinned at Neville. "Ah, the joy of pets. Luckily Hedwig, my owl, is pretty happy to listen to me. I sent her ahead to Hogwarts with a letter to Professor McGonagall and had Sirius shrink the cage. Ron and Percy wanted to take theirs on the train." Ne nodded toward the cage carrying Chudley.

When the two boys rejoined the rest on the platform, Mrs. Weasley had returned and had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had also changed into his Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once –"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All summer –"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

Harry interrupted before the twins could continue taking the mickey out. "Can you do that thing of making a box or trunk for Neville's toad? Apparently he likes escaping from pockets.

Mrs. Weasley summoned another piece of rubbish, not that there was much, and changed it to a box with holes in it. Neville put Trevor into it and thanked her.

"No problem, dear. Just a minor transfiguration." She turned and looked at her boys fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after the boys." Sirius and Remus, however, were laughing in the background.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins, Harrikans, and Nevvy-poo are safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. This time he was joined by the other two boys in chorus. Ron's nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

Madam Longbottom said, "Okay, Neville. Do the Longbottoms proud. I'll expect an owl letting me know the result of the sorting.

Sirius and Remus both embraced Harry. "Have fun, pup! I recommend assisting the Terrible Twosome in hilarious hijinks. All work and no play makes for a dull time!"

Remus shook his head. "Do well, cub. Don't let this idiot's advice stop you from doing well."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said, and the boys clambered onto the train. The Weasley boys all leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Harry grinned and yelled out, "I'll help!" Sirius and Remus both gave Harry a thumbs up.

"Boys!"

"Only joking, Mum/Mrs. Weasley."

The train began to move. Harry saw the Mrs. Weasley waving and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Sirius and Remus were also waving. Madam Longbottom was just watching.

Harry watched the group disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement, even if he was kind of homesick for the first time in his life – not for Privet but for the people he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and Hermione came back in. Dean followed, leading another boy inside. His hair was red as well, but not in the same color as the Weasleys.

Dean said, "This is Seamus. Anyone mind if he joins? He's just starting out, too."

Harry shook his head. Ron, Neville, and Hermione said no. Ron and Dean helped put his trunk away until everyone was finally sitting down.

Harry looked around and said, "Five boys, one girl." With a deadpan look he said to Hermione, "You're a bit outnumbered here."

Hermione gave an exasperated look, even as she was fighting a smile. "That's fine. We're a bit young for me to be worried quite yet."

The boys laughed. Everyone was a bit nervous, but the conversation was allowing them to relax.

Hermione said, "So. Who is everyone?" Everyone said what their name was and where they were from.

After they all introduced themselves and told each other a little about where they were coming from, the talk died out a bit. The boys were watching as the train had carried them out of London. They were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Hermione had taken out a book.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry stood up and said, "Do you have any Mars Bars?"

The woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life or had only recently found out about. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman and carried everything back inside.

Hermione was the only one who protested. "That's a lot of sweets!" She shrunk back when all the boys looked at her.

"Oi! leave off her. She's just concerned for our teeth. Her parents are dentists, after all." Hermione gave him a grateful look. He laughed and then said to Hermione, "Sirius pretty much handed me galleons and told me to buy for everyone I was sitting with. Me and Ron have sandwiches which we can share and then we can eat this lot."

Ron had taken the paper bag out that Mrs. Weasley had put together. "Thank, Merlin! Chicken." He shuddered as he said, "Lucky we had time today; Mum almost gave us corned beef." He gave a satisfied look. "She traded ours for the twins'." Mrs. Weasley had packed what she thought was enough for two boys – which allowed the six to have at least one sandwich each. Ron and Dean had two.

The whole compartment started in on the treats Harry had brought in.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

Harry turned over his card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

As everyone else started grabbing chocolate frogs Harry said, "In, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

The Muggle-raised people in the compartment looked at Ron like he was the crazy one.

Ron, Neville, and Seamus were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Hermione and Dean were just as fascinated. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts."

Everone had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

Hermione scrunched her face and exclaimed, "Ughh. Motor Oil!"

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

Seamus had pulled out a deck of cards and said, "Exploding Snap?"

Harry said, "What?"

Seamus, with interjections from Ron, explained the game.

Hermione huffed and started saying they should be using the time productively. Harry gave her a deadpan look and said, "Hermione. We're eleven. It's okay to have fun."

Hermione turned her face down. Harry said, "Come on, now. None of that!" Hermione looked up, blushing a bit. "I got some advice when I learned I was a wizard. Let me see if I remember."

He closed his eyes as thought about the letter, which he had re-read perhaps a hundred times. He remembered the part he was thinking of (even if he couldn't remember the EXACT words):

"You are going to Hogwarts to learn to be the best you can be. These are the people you will live with for several years. Make friends. These are the people you will work with and live with the rest of your life.

"Talk to your classmates. Be courteous and compassionate. Act with empathy. Other students are just as nervous as you are. Even the pureblood idiots who act like they know everything are live under the weight of their parents' expectations. Imagine being told that you must be the best and then failing. That's what they live with."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the rest. "We're going to be living with each other and our classmates for seven years. We can't spend most of seven years just working. There's not so many witches and wizards around that you can afford to make enemies or ignore each other because it's also a school. I took it as advice to do well in school but to also have fun. Yeah, during classes and for homework we have to be good students. But we also need to make time for each other and ourself, ya know? Otherwise, it's gonna get real lonely and miserable." He shrugged. "That's what I took out of it."

Hermione looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face, even as the boys all expressed their agreement.

The group was soon engrossed in a game. There were many laughs as different people were subject to small explosions.

When Seamus was putting away the cards, Hermione volunteered to try a cleaning spell she read about to get rid of the residue.

As Hermione was helping everyone, Harry remembered something else. "Oh, yeah. Speaking of enemies: We're going to have a visit from a real poncy git. Real rich-snob type named Malfoy." Ron made a sound of disgust. Harry grinned at him. "I know." He went back to talking to everyone. "Anyway, I he's related to my Godfather. He's even related a bit further back to Neville and Ron and me. He's going to act all superior, if he's anything like his Dad. Just be polite. Don't laugh. Don't insult him. If he's an arse," Hermione huffed 'Language!' "just ignore it. If he's anything like most bullies, just being polite and acting disappointed when he's acting the idiot ought to make him mad. That's good enough revenge. There's nothing better than seeing a bully get in trouble when you're just being polite." He turned to Ron. "I've seen your temper, mate. Just let it go."

Ron's face colored a bit but he took on a resigned expression as he murmered, "Fine." Dean and Seamus looked a bit nervous at what Harry was saying. Neville looked like he was motivating himself to follow the advice.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I've known bullies. That isn't easy. Even if that's what my parents always told me and I agree with it, sometimes they get vicious."

Harry sighed. "I know. I grew up with a cousin who's a bully." He lightened up as he said, "But the magical world's got a way to review memories. So even if a bully acts up outside of a teacher's view, you can still let the teacher see it later."

Ron looked dubious. "I don't want to be called a tattletale." The other boys all nodded in agreement with Ron.

Harry shook his head at the red-head. "It's not about being a tattle. Bullies try to make the person they're bullying at fault when there's trouble. Just be polite and when a teacher accuses you – some teachers always seem to take the side of the bullies – say you'd like to see your Head of House and have them review the memory of what happened. After a while, the gits should learn the lesson. They can even check the spells on wands, Sirius told me."

Harry smirked, "Of course that was him telling me how not to be caught if I pulled a practical joke but it's still good to know." Hermione gave him the gimlet eye for that, but Harry just gave her a goofy grin back. The rest of the compartment laughed at them.

Ron asked, "So, what is everyone's favorite quiddich team?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione and Dean looked confused even as Neville and Seamus both spat out names. Dean asked, "What's quiddich?"

Ron look scandalized. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomsticks he'd like to get if he had the money. Seamus, who appeared to be just as enthusiastic for his Irish team, interjected a number of times. Neville didn't say much; neither did Harry as talking quiddich seemed to make Ron happy. They were just taking Hermione and Dean through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He looked like another person Harry had met. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron really had to fight the urge to snigger at the ponce. Hermione looked like she was trying to restrain herself too for some reason.

He turned back to Harry. "My father recommended that I meet you on the train. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry took on a serious expression as he shook the ponce's hand and said, "I spoke to your father in Diagon Alley. He mentioned you. And while I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, I thank you for the offer." Harry named everyone in the compartment and then turned back to Draco and nodded to him. "If I remember, we are third cousins. Good luck in Hogwarts, Cousin. Please tell your father I expressed my greetings," he said calmly.

A pink tinge appeared in Draco Malfoy's pale cheeks. He really wanted to lash out at the way he was being dismissed but Harry had been too polite. He was trying to decide what to reply with when a voice was heard coming from the hallway. "What's all this?"

The three boys turned even and everyone in the compartment looked to see Nymphadora Tonks standing there. "Wotcher, Harry! Everything all right?"

Harry smiled as he thanked GOD for the interruption. "Hello, Tonks. Everything is fine. I was just exchanging greetings with our mutual cousin, Draco Malfoy."

Tonks grinned as she played with her wand and said, "Oh yeah, that's right! We're cousins again since Uncle Siri reclaimed us into the Black Family. Of course, he also kicked out our nutter aunt, Bellatrix, but that's allright. I'd rather not have to be related to that witch."

Draco looked to swallow the acidic comment he was about to spew. He nodded at Harry and Tonks and made his way back out toward his own compartment. Goyle followed quickly. Crabbe looked conflicted until he showed Harry his wand and said, "Thanks for this," and then followed after the other two boys.

Harry waited until the three had moved to the next car to let go of the breath he had been holding. "Thank god, Tonks. I was at my limit in trying to be polite to the poncy git."

All of the people in the compartment looked to agree with that. Hermione giggled slightly, "He reminded me of a movie. I thought he was going to say, 'Bond, James Bond.'" The muggle-raised in the compartment smiled at that. The pure-bloods were confused a bit.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He mumbled, "Slimy Slytherins."

Tonks said, "Hey! Not all Slytherins are evil. My mother was a Slytherin and she married my father, who's Muggleborn. Got kicked out of the family for it, until Sirius brought her back in."

Harry turned to Ron, "Yeah. I was told that there are good and bad people in every house. Slytherins aren't ALL evil. Hufflepuffs aren't all duffers. Ravenclaws aren't all know-it-alls. Gryffindors don't have to always be reckless. Assuming people are good or bad because of their house isn't right. ASSUME is to make an ASS out of U and ME. Muggles, wizards, whatever: There are good and bad people everywhere. Remember Pettigrew? That scum was Gryffindor, just like Voldemort was Slytherin. 'Don't accept stereotypes.'"

Ron had started to look embarrassed and the tips of his ears turned red. He then started to look a bit angry. But he was shocked out of it when Harry said the dreaded name. He shuddered and said, "Blimey, Harry. What you go and say his name for? No one says You-Know-Who's name, it's just not done."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius talked to me about that. He said being afraid to say the name is giving him power when he's not due it. Yeah, he was an evil bastard and, yeah, he tended to become an even bigger nutter when people said his name, but he isn't around. And even if he is, if he's close enough to hear me say it I have other problems to worry about. It's like saying, I'm going to do the you-know-what, you-know where, to get that thing happening in the you-know-which you-know. It gets confusing after a while. I'm going to just say what I want and to hell with him."

Tonks grinned even as she said, "While I agree with you, you're going to give most people heart attacks. But, hey, more power to ya!"

She turned to the rest. "Anyway, I'm Harry's Cousin, Tonks. S'matter of fact, I'm Neville's and Ron's cousin too. If anyone needs some help or advice, come and find me."

Hermione asked, "Are you a prefect?"

Tonks laughed. "Naa. You don't have to be a prefect to help out the younger students. I'm not all that fond of enforcing rules, being too busy enjoying myself. Besides, Madam Sprout told me that she would have made me prefect except I lacked one necessary quality."

Hermione asked, "What was the quality?"

Tonks smirked at the girl. "The ability to stay out of trouble."

Harry turned to Neville and said, "There goes our chances for prefect, Neville. If we're in the same house, Ron might have a shot, but I doubt it."

Hermione was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Something Professor McGonagall told me in passing when we were in Diagon Alley. Longbottoms and Potters and Weasleys traditionally wind up in Gryffindor." He grinned. "They're too much trouble for any other House. I have to live up to my name, y'know?"

The boys and Tonks all laughed. Hermione moaned as she said, "And these are the people who became my friends? My parents won't _recognize_ me. I'm going to become _corrupted_."

Everyone in the compartment laughed even louder even as Hermione grinned and giggled at the response.

For Hermione, a massive tension released. This was the first time in her life she had ever laughed and joked with classmates. It was the first time she ever had _friends_.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." All of the new students took on a somewhat nervous look at that. Tonks smiled and waved as she made her way back to her own friends.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. Seamus and Dean went to a boat with two twin girls. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Watch yer step! I' can be slippery!" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Everyone looked around at everyone else nervously.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	9. Houses, Classes, Professors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In trying to research what Harry's first year schedule actually was, I found four conflicting articles. Movie verse vs Books vs. other clues. Part of the problem is that Rowling often used the days and dates from different years than what she was writing about – she didn't research half as well as most serious fan-fic authors do. Conflicts exist in sooooo many things that I'm going to dodge the issue and make my own schedule which mirrors what I remember from the books and what I know of the actual 1991 year.
> 
> Which house is with which house for which class is so confusing as well as which days which classes took place that I refuse to alter my story based on a review which says "No – according to the book he had (class) with (house)."
> 
> Here's what I know: Gryffindor and Slytherin are together for Potions and Flying. Charms and Defense has Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Herbology is with Hufflepuff. I'm going to go out on a limb and say Astronomy is with the Puffs too. History will be with the Claws. Tranfiguration with the Puffs.
> 
> When trying to figure out a schedule for the different years for one subject, I figured out exactly how hard it was to make a schedule that was sensible. The whole system is screwed up. If I'm inconsistent at all: I apologize … getting it right is a female dog.

The door opened and revealed Professor McGonagall: Tall, black-haired and in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern look which Harry compared to what he had experienced in the Alley. Harry decided that there were times to be cheerful with her and this was not one of those times.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her look for anyone making a shoddy appearance caused Harry to check himself over nervously. He checked out the people he had shared a compartment with.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry whispered to Ron to brush off the crumbs from their snacks. He also reached out and, with a murmured comment, helped Neville by straightening his collar.

"Does anyone know exactly they sort us into houses?" he asked generally.

Ron said, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but you know the twins; probably just giving me the mickey."

As Harry looked around, he saw the other students doing the same. He was just as nervous as any of them, but Hermione looked to be working herself into a tizzy and repeating things she had learned from the books. "Relax, Hermione. I'm sure it's not that kind of test."

Hermione stopped whispering things from her book and nodded, but she was still nervous.

Suddenly, several people behind Hermione screamed.

"What the …?" He turned and gasped at what was causing the ruckus. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance ..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, most still shocked.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry looked at the Great Hall as he entered. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry gave her a nervous smile in acknowledgement. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

"Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it," Harry thought wildly, "that seemed the sort of thing ..." Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the Hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

(See the book for the Song … entirely too detailed here already.)

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I knew Fred was taking the Mickey."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry watched as his fellow students were sorted. There seemed no rhyme or reason behind the choices and some people were sorted quickly while others took some time. Harry did notice that each table had similarities among their members: Hufflepuff looked cheerful, Slytherin looked like they were trying to remain proper (and looking miserably haughty because of it), Ravenclaws looked someone more studious, and Gryffindors looked like they were preparing for a party.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry started to pay notice as Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Harry looked over where Hermione sat and saw that Seamus had already gone to Gryffindor.

When Neville was called, the hat took a long time to decide. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter. Harry caught his eye and gave him a rueful smile and subtle thumbs up.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy looked pleased with himself.

"Pureblood Ponce," was Harry's only thought.

Finally, "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent and ambition, oh my goodness, yes. Loyalty and the willingness to work hard. Now that's interesting – so, where shall I put you?"

Shocked for a moment Harry thought back, "If it's all the same, I'd prefer Gryffindor." Harry gripped the edges of the stool.

"Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin could … no?"

"I'll be great from Gryffindor."

"Well, if you're sure ... better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked nervously toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to not be put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean." Harry joined enthusiastically with Hermione, Neville, and Seamus in cheering. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry clapped loudly with the rest after the Hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked relieved as he made his way to the table and collapsed onto the bench next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The sandwiches and snacks seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. This was obviously a part of the lack of logic that he was warned about.

"Is he a bit mad?" he asked Percy.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. The only thing that had compared was Mrs. Weasley and even dinner at the Weasleys had emphasized quantity more than quality. This was both.

While Harry ate, he had a short conversation with the house ghost, Sir Nicholas, although it was a bit stilted at one point when Ron and Seamus had interjected their own comments and questions. Harry decided to say something to them later about that.

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk around him returned to families (Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean) and schoolwork (Hermione and Percy). Harry was satisfied just listening. He starting to feel warm and sleepy.

He looked around to wake himself up. When he looked at the High Table again, Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

The man's expression was not friendly at all. He assumed that this was Professor Snape. He moved his eyes back to looking at the room before looking back again. By that time, Snape was looking elsewhere which relieved him a bit.

At last, the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem ... just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George Weasley.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

He paused for a moment when Professor McGonagall murmured something to him. He nodded.

"I have been asked to remind all students that every student will have their wand checked for compatibility and repair. Should any wand need repair or replacement, this will be accomplished – this one time only – at no charge to you. The notice sent a week ago should explain this.

"Mr. Ollivander shall be visiting between noon and 8 PM every Sunday until all have been inspected, starting with the youngest.

"Should any of-age student wish to, they may visit Mr. Ollivander between now and Saturday as long as they inform their Head-of-House ahead of such a visit. Any underage student may travel to Diagon Alley on Saturday next, provided a parent or a guardian takes them.

"For those underage students who can get written permission but for whom a parent or guardian cannot travel on this schedule, we shall provide one staff member after lunch on Saturday to take up to twenty. We also wish up to four volunteers from our prefects or of-age students who can help with this. Please contact Professor McGonagall if you are interested in volunteering.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere ... the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

The song amused Harry, but he was convinced as ever that wizards and witches had no common sense.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry tried to memorize the route Percy and his female counterpart led them on, but he knew it would take days to learn it. Percy stopped the group when they ran across a bunch of walking sticks floating in the air.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves ... show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks above the students. Neville barely managed to dodge. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squishy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase ... they were obviously in one of the towers ... they found their beds at last: Five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings.

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Harry had a disquieting dream with Professor Snape standing over him with true menace holding the sorting hat which told him he shouldn't have been a Gryffindor. It was disturbing enough that it woke him up. He did the exercises his dimensional counterpart had described until he was calm and then rolled over and fell asleep again. When he woke next day, he didn't think about the dream again.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of loud snoring coming from Ron's bed and some lesser amounts coming from the other beds. He wiped his eyes tiredly and put on his glasses. He took his wand and used a spell he had read about in his books. The practice at home had served him well – it worked the first time. "Tempus." It was still very early.

He thought about it and realized that getting his watch out would have been faster. Did he really have to use magic for everything?

He shook the thoughts out of his head and made his way to the loo. Once he had showered and dressed, he looked at his watch and realized that the rest of the dorm should be getting ready too. He didn't want anyone to get in trouble the first day, so he moved to wake everyone up. Ron finally woke up when Harry said loudly, "It's breakfast time!"

After Ron had opened his eyes suddenly and looked around Harry said to him, "Get dressed. I'm going to the common room. If you're not out in 15 minutes, I'm going to breakfast without you." He grinned at how easily Ron was motivated by food.

Harry made his way down. He found Hermione sitting in a chair reading a textbook. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione looked up with a small smile. "Hello, Harry. It's our first day. Isn't it exciting? I wonder what our fist class will be. I hope it's transfiguration. It's so interesting. Of course …."

Harry laughed as he motioned Hermione into quiet. "I know you're excited, but let's take it one day at a time. Take a deep breath." He demonstrated it and then waited expectantly. Hermione, exasperated, followed suite. "Much better. Now, how are you this morning?"

Hermione blushed a bit at that. "I'm well. I just can't wait. Er. How are you?"

Harry grinned and said, "I'm good too. I know it's exciting, but thinking about it won't make it come faster – just make you more nervous." He looked around. "Are your dorm mates already down?"

She shook her head quizzically. "No. They're still getting ready. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, we're all new. I got everyone else up. I figured we could all go together, maybe snagging an older student to show us the path again this morning – I kind of missed it last night because I was tired. They'll be down in about 15 minutes."

Hermione nodded her head at that and then stood up. "I'll go and find out if they want to come."

Harry nodded at watched as she rushed up the stairs, returning in a couple of minutes. "They're coming too."

The two chatted while waiting for everyone else. The boys starting arriving only a few minutes after that. When most of them were down, Harry grabbed an older student. "We have a couple more coming in a minute. When they come, can you show us how to get to the Great Hall?"

The boy nodded. "You're Harry, right?" Harry nodded. "I'm Oliver Wood. I'm the Quiddich Captain."

Ron (who was arriving just then with last two girls) said, "Quiddich Captain? Wow! What are our chances this year?"

Harry indicated everyone was there. Oliver, who seemed an even bigger quiddich nut than Ron, happily discussed the finer points of different formations with Ron and the other first years that followed quiddich.

Harry and Hermione both shrugged at each other. Hermione looked confused. Harry looked resigned – and amused. He liked quiddich – but he didn't think he would ever get that obsessed.

Although it was early, the group entering the Great Hall seemed to cause a momentary hush. Harry saw Tonks sitting at the Hufflepuff table and moved to sit near to where she was at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, Tonks." The other first years also said hello.

"Wotcher Harry, Neville, other firsties. You're all here a bit early, aren'cha?" she asked with a grin.

Harry smiled back. "Hermione and I got them down and got Oliver to help us find the place – we're still new here."

The meal was every bit as filling as the feast the night before, even if it was less lavish. The Hufflepuff first years sat down near to Tonks to listen to what the group was talking about.

Suddenly, a host of owls made their way into the hall. Some carried letters, others packages. A number of students, mostly older, also received the Daily Prophet.

A hush rippled out from those that read the paper and showed other students. Many started whispering and looking at Harry. He was both nervous and exasperated: He didn't know whether to keep his eyes down or roll them.

Professor McGonagall came by and handed out the schedules to each student. They were told they had the first morning to familiarize themselves with the castle and to find their classrooms. Tonks, who had a free period, offered to show them around.

Ron had to be pulled away from breakfast. "We don't have class this morning! I have time!"

Harry wondered where Ron put it all. He shook his head and said, "Yeah, but you won't after today; might as well get used to it now."

The first years spent the morning moving around the castle and learning, generally, where all of the classes were - as well as where the library was. It would take weeks to get used to it, Harry thought.

After a couple of days, the whispers had quieted down a bit.

At Hermione's insistence, everyone was making their way to classes up to 10 minutes early. Harry made a few jokes about that. At first Hermione was annoyed, but finally she loosened up and made her own joke back. She was surprised when Harry laughed and smiled at her.

That was unusual. In her experience, her attempts at deflecting comments with comments of her own when she was younger usually caused other children to dislike her even more. It was obvious that Harry wasn't being malicious about his comments, only trying to get her to relax.

The other first years also had a few laughs at that as well. Many had been surprised when Harry had only laughed at Hermione's comment. They had assumed that Harry was taking the role of the "popular kid" who could get away with making jokes but who would take offense if anyone did it back. Instead, they found that Harry was unusually normal in that he would take it just as well as he gave it out.

The classes and the staff were a mixed bag.

Professor Flitwick was a jovial teacher who tried to make his subject fun. Binns was boring enough that most had fallen asleep. Quirrell was oddly intense about his subject, but that impressed most of the first years. Madam Sprout had an earthy quality and a calm competence.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

The four had, once again at Hermione's suggestion, arrived 10 minutes early. After sitting down, Harry looked around the room. He noticed the cat sitting on the desk. When he commented on it to Ron (who he was sitting next to for this class), Ron looked and then shrugged. He complained a bit about being bored as well.

Harry just shook his head and pulled out some parchment to take notes and the book for the class. Hermione and Neville were already doing so as well. Ron took notice and started doing the same, grumbling a bit as he did so. Other students noticed as well and did the same.

As the rest of the Puffs came in, they followed the example already set and before the bell for the class, every student had quills, parchment, their wand, and the textbook for the class in front of them.

As the bell rang, the cat on the desk jumped up – and morphed into Professor McGonagall. After a moment of shock, the students all clapped. The Professor had a small, brief smile (easily missed if one wasn't looking).

"Welcome to Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only a few had made any differences to their matchsticks. Professor McGonagall seemed oddly happy with that.

Harry had to put his foot down a couple of times with Ron. Ron wanted to slack off and encouraged those around him to do the same. Harry wanted to do well. Neville, although not as timid as when Harry first met him, was still a bit nervous and it wasn't hard to convince him to do homework. Hermione needed no convincing.

Ron finally bowed to peer pressure. Harry thought that he seemed less irritated and actually satisfied once they had finished, but Ron refused to admit that it was better to do it sooner rather than later.

Harry had written letters to Sirius and Remus telling them that he had gotten into Gryffindor. He had also written a letter to Ginny. He had sent that letter with Ron's. He was still debating with himself about the other girl he was told about. He thought he would write to her after he had settled in a bit.

He and Hermione had gotten into one row. After their first transfiguration class, the three boys had followed her to the library to finish their homework as it wasn't too far out of the way. As the group worked, Harry noticed Hermione had written three parchments for her essay.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him.

"Er. Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, shocked a little bit as she had been engrossed in the assignment. "Yes?"

"Wasn't the assignment twelve inches?"

Hermione nodded with a bit of a confused look. "Yes. Twelve inches on matchsticks to needles."

Harry pointed to her stack. "Isn't that more than twelve inches?"

Hermione looked over at the parchments and said, "Well, yes. I found so much that was relevant that it's a bit longer. But I'm certain that it's fine. Teachers like details."

Harry said, "I don't know. If I was expecting 12 inches and got 36, it might annoy me because it would take too long to review."

In her most bossy voice Hermione replied, "The essay is supposed to demonstrate our understanding of the material. I'm certain that the Professors take into account that some will be more involved. Doing it this way demonstrates that I have taken the time to do that extra bit which shows that their teaching is appreciated."

Harry looked dubious. "I think it shows that you're trying too hard."

This went back and forth, trying to stay quiet lest they get booted from the library. Ron and Neville had stopped working on their own assignments and just watched the two.

Finally, Harry threw his hands up. "I give up. We need to go and ask each one, because I think 36 inches for a 12 inch assignment is crazy talk." He stood up and began piling his parchments and books together.

Hermione huffed. She also started to pull all of her materials together. Ron and Neville decided to stay and finish. Neville just wanted to do well on the assignment. Ron thought voluntarily going and seeing a teacher when it wasn't required or if he didn't need the help was asking for trouble. Twelve inches was enough for him. He thought it was possible that the professors might give out more homework if bearded in their den about it.

* * *

Several professors were sitting in the staff lounge having tea and discussing this year's classes. Severus Snape sat in the corner, sneering as he listened to how well-behaved the first year Gryffindors were. He knew Gryffindors. Most were reckless, stupid, vicious attention-seeking dunderheads that needed to be controlled or put away from the rest of the population. The one's that weren't he often considered missorted.

He sat observing and listening to the other members of the staff, only occasionally providing a comment when asked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Pamona went to the door and opened it. There was a murmuring and the Hufflepuff head turned and motioned Minerva. She moved to the door and after a brief moment she moved back as to allow someone inside.

Severus Snape only withheld his comments on the … persons … that came in because there were other professors present. It was a near thing.

The two first year Gryffindors finally stood just inside the door. The _spawn_ opened up the dialogue.

"Professors? On the assignment today, we were told to do 12 inches on the matchsticks to needles transfiguration. Hermione and I had a disagreement. When you assign twelve inches, does that mean _at least_twelve inches, _exactly_ twelve inches, or _approximately_ twelve inches?"

Filius said, "Why do you ask?"

The spawn replied, "Hermione here, wanting to do well, filled in approximately 36 inches." Huh. A lost Ravenclaw. What a bunch of swots and know-it-alls. "When I saw this, I brought it up and I said that it should be twelve to demonstrate that we understood the spell or at least read the material. She thought showing that she researched it fully was a better way. Which is right?"

What followed was a discussion among the staff as to what the purposes of essays were and what they felt should be the focus in different circumstance. It was interesting to note (mildly interesting) … (interesting in a miniscule degree) … (almost completely un-noteworthy) that the spawn seemed just as interested in the discussion as the swot.

Minerva contended that the parameters of the assignment were paramount. Filius contended that more was better. Finally, the spawn volunteered a suggestion, arrogant dunderhead that he was. "Can you clarify when you assign it? 'Exactly 12.' 'Minimally 12.' 'At least 12 and no more than 24.' '11-13.' That way we can avoid annoying the Professors by making their work even harder and avoid annoying each other by making trouble when there isn't."

The spawn turned to the swot and apologized for unintentionally disparaging her drive. The spawn then turned and asked, "Another thing?" The others looked interested. He just wanted the two to leave so that he could go back to relaxing. "How much of our grade is answering questions? How much do tests count vs. class participation?"

Filius was curious. "Class participation?"

Harry nodded. "In Primary, part of each student's grade is how much they ask and answer questions and participate in the process." He turned for agreement from the swot and the swot nodded enthusiastically. "You might have noticed that Hermione always raises her hand. She is under the impression that you should always volunteer, even when not picked. I'm wondering if the Professors would prefer that or to try to get different students involved. It's obvious she's prepared. Does it help her grade if she always is demonstrating that? Or does that annoy you as Professors?" The spawn gave an apologetic look to the swot. "Sometimes, other students get annoyed when one person always raises their hand." He looked back at the staff. "Is it better for them academically to do so or what should they do?"

The swot looked surprised at this idea. Severus didn't know why. It was obvious to almost anyone with any sense that always showing up your peers was a certain way to become a pariah. Maybe there was some chemical or disease in a swot's brain which made them blind to that? Hmmm. Something to think about….

Another discussion between the staff occurred. It was decided that those that always raised their hands tended to take attention away from those that never did so. One should either only calmly raise their hand, not making any more effort to draw attention, or raise one's hand only occasionally or after others had had a chance to do so.

The idea was obviously a revelation to the swot. He wondered if Filius could indoctrinate all of the other swots in his house. If often took a month before his own influence would assert itself and then the swots often forgot themselves and had to be put in their place – repeatedly. It was very annoying.

Finally, the spawn and the swot thanked the staff and began to make their way out. The spawn stopped – and then completely destroyed his sense of calm. "Professor Snape? Our first Potions class is coming soon. Are there particular chapters we should review before arriving so as to make it easier for you to teach?"

To all the others in the room, Professor Snape calmly sat there considering the question and what his answer should be. Inside of his head was an entirely different train of thought.

_Damn…. Damn Damn Damn Damn…. Damn! My entire plan to put him in his place will be destroyed! If I said 'The Entire Book' that would draw complaints from the others. My true opinion ('You are completely incapable of doing well and I will demonstrate that to everyone) might get me in trouble as well. … Damn._

_This SPAWN has the audacity to interfere with my revenge! The swot standing with him and the other professors would bear witness! The SPAWN might be a missorted Slytherin!_

_Oh, wait, what was the question?_

In his silkiest voice he replied, "Students are expected to have read the beginning two chapters of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and have reviewed the ingredients mentioned in those chapters using _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_."

The spawn nodded his head in a mockery of respect and good manners. "Thank you, Professor." It was so obvious that he was trying to make his colleagues believe he was polite and well-behaved.

After the spawn and the swot left, he sat back and drew no more attention from his colleagues. He obviously needed to employ a more Slytherin approach to putting the spawn in his place.


	10. Potions, Hope, Letters

It was early Friday morning. The Gryffindor first years were all down and eating. Hermione had her potions book open and was carefully reviewing the chapters that Professor Snape had suggested.

The rest of them had done the reading the night before and refrained form repeating it. Hermione's bookish tendencies HAD helped them, however, when she pointed out that Professor Snape had failed to mention the animal-based ingredients.

She had pulled out her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and, holding it up, suggested that it was the place where those ingredients could be reviewed.

After a few times referring to that book, Harry had thanked Hermione with some enthusiasm. The potions book listed some of the theory behind the potions but the Fantastic Beast book and the 1001 Herbs book both had significant details which couldn't be found in the potions book.

The other Gryffindors were suddenly much more interested in listening to her advice.

Suddenly, there was a distraction at the door. Professor Quirrell was directing some older Slytherin with some annoyance. Almost unnoticed behind them, the Weasley twins also entered.

When it became obvious that Professor Snape wasn't present, Quirrell turned to the Slytherin and said, "Mr. Flint! As Professor Snape isn't currently present at breakfast, I am personally assigning two detentions and taking twenty points for your actions in the hallway. I will be speaking to your Head of House, to be certain. If I catch you hexing your fellow students again, I will ask Professor Snape to ban you from quiddich … or assign a detention during each of the Slytherin games. Do I make myself understood?"

The older boy, whom Harry thought looked somewhat trollish, sullenly nodded. "Yes, Professor Quirrell."

"Sit down, eat breakfast, and then go to class." Quirrell turned and made his way up to the head table.

The twins sat near the first years. Harry asked, "What's that about?"

One of the twins said, "Flint made a mistake and cast a tripping hex at another student where Quirrell could see."

The other twin continued, "I don't think Flint expected Quirrell to get so upset."

"Quirrell is much different …"

"than he was in first year."

"Back then, …"

"he didn't say much of anything …"

"when he saw something. …"

"Something must have …"

"ticked him off this year."

Percy, who was also nearby, said, "Boys!" Both twins looked at their elder brother. "It's much too early for the routine." For once, Percy's expression wasn't one of a "prefect" but one of a regular student. He turned toward Harry. "But they are right: Quirrell is much different this year."

Harry said, "Well, he seemed to be a pretty good teacher."

Percy nodded. "He used to teach Muggle Studies. I kind of wish he had stayed on instead of taking a year off. Even if he was a bit more timid before … he's Muggle-raised, so he could explain much better. The current professor wasn't Muggle-raised, so it's a bit harder. But Defense seemed to be much better this year, so I guess it's a good trade-off."

Harry wondered why he had changed subjects.

* * *

When the Gryffindors entered the Potions classroom, Harry noticed that several Slytherins were already there. He nodded at one of them, "Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, who wasn't expecting that, only could come back with, "Good Morning, Potter."

Because Harry had paused, he missed the rest of the students sitting down. A small commotion had come up. The two boys looked over and saw Ron sullenly stepping back and allowing Neville to sit next to Hermione.

Malfoy was curious. "Why are they fighting over sitting next to _her_?" he quietly asked.

Even if the tone was rude, the question wasn't. So Harry answered just as quietly. "Because every one of us knows she's the smartest student here and is the most prepared. According to his reputation, Professor Snape hates unprepared students. And partnering with her will likely mean less chance of making mistakes." He nodded at Malfoy and moved to sit next to Ron.

Malfoy watched the interaction with some interest. The idea of consorting with Mudbloods was distasteful … but doing well in his godfather's class was a personal goal. He would keep an eye out.

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the classroom. He had mentally had to prepare himself to confront this class. He hoped that the spawn hadn't actually listened to his advice … but reports from other teachers didn't make him too hopeful.

When he finally turned, he looked out toward all of the students and saw an interesting sight. Every Gryffindor student was sitting with perfect attention. Each had a quill, inkpot, parchment, and the three books which had to do with his subject readily available.

_Damn. The spawn somehow gathered that I failed to mention the other book_.

Something else he noticed, which led to an interesting thought: His godson had picked up on the preparedness of the Gryffindors and had followed suit. Most of the snakes had. Two were still rooting around in bags to get the books and both were glancing at Draco and himself a bit nervously.

_At least Draco is keeping those two under control. Thank Merlin!_

The shards of an idea came to him. He would use this to his advantage.

He calmly called the roll, noting the name of each person as he called their name. He didn't even comment as the _spawn's_ name was called. He was still plotting a bit.

He started with his traditional beginning speech.

""You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. Speaking in barely more than a whisper made the idiots concentrate even harder. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." time to entice them "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death" and now to put them in their place "- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He looked around. Every student was taking notes on what he was saying. The Slytherins seemed to be following the Gryffindors. _Hmmm_.

_Let' shake them up._

"Potter!" The _spawn_ looked determined. "What use are crushed snake fangs in the boil cure potion?"

The Spawn looked not at all concerned.

"To speed up the absorption of the nettles. The substance within the fangs helps them break down."

_Damn. _He refused to acknowledge the spawn if he didn't have to.

He looked over the Slytherins.

_This is a gamble, but her family raises goats._

"Bulstrode! Where do bezoars come from and why do they need to be on hand?"

She wasn't as calm as the spawn, but she came through.

"Stomach of a magically-raised goat: They counteract most poisonings, both deliberate and accidental."

_Thank Merlin._ He nodded at the girl, pleased she had not faltered.

He looked toward all the students.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He calmly looked toward the students. Most of the Gryffindors and a few of the Slytherins raised their hands. The swot was much calmer than most swots were wont to be.

_That one looks nervous – and he didn't raise his hand_.

"Longbottom!"

The boy jumped, and then visibly concentrated.

"They are both names for the Aconite plant, normally _Aconitum napellus_, used for better circulation and to counteract numbness if used carefully. Done wrong and it will kill you."

_Sigh. He was so certain…_

He lectured briefly on the potion that they would be brewing. Even as he did so, he visually and mentally gauged each student.

_I mustn't make a mistake here. Important families are involved._

He finally told them that they would be brewing the potion in pairs … which he would be assigning. And as an _experiment_, they would be paired cross-house. He gave some drivel as an excuse which sounded like something the Headmaster would encourage.

_Curious. Draco is deliberately eyeing the swot._

Bemusedly, he allowed his godson's seeming suggestion. He was rewarded with a victorious (small) smirk on Draco's face when he was placed with Granger.

_Must keep evil satisfied look off of face …._

The _spawn_ paired with Tweedledum; Muggle-sports-nut (he had overheard a conversation which still annoyed him to think about) with Tweedledee; Accident-waiting-to-happen with Davis; Vapid Blonde Gryffindor and Moon; Indian-party-twin (not the Swot-twin, he would have to remember) and Nott; Red-headed-menace with Greengrass.

_At least she won't put up with idiocy_.

Future alcoholic Gryffindor (he was Irish – of course he'd be an alcoholic) with Bulstrode. Zabini and mostly-unimportant-Gryffindor-girl. Parkinson and completely-unimportant-Gryffindor-girl.

Surprisingly, the pairings seemed to work.

The Swot really was a swot – which meant that his godson wasn't in danger of being blown up by an idiot.

The Red-headed-menace was cowed by the icy visage of his partner – which meant that he mostly shut up.

Tweedledum (the dumber of the two hooligans) was prevented from his catastrophic mistake by the spawn. He was now much happier that the spawn had prepared.

Tweedledee was a bit brighter than Tweedledum, luckily, and the dark-skinned muggle-sport-nut was methodical.

Vapid Gryffindor blonde and Sensible Slytherin brunette counterbalanced each other nicely.

Davis was less … harsh … than the other future leaders could be and so the Accident-waiting-to-happen wasn't as nervous as was expected.

He had to stop Future-alcoholic-Gryffindor and Strong-girl-Slytherin from making a horrible error – but only once. Strong-girl Slytherin had no idiotic ego which prevented her from religiously referring to the steps. She threatened Future-alcoholic after the error and the dunderhead was corralled. He had awarded the girl points to the visible annoyance of the dunderhead.

The other pairings were also remarkably error-minimal and all produced acceptable results or better.

After the pairs had submitted their potions, he assigned the essay. The spawn asked for the chapters to prepare for the next week and he was satisfied that his snakes had listened.

He asked his godson to stay behind.

* * *

Once the rest had left and the two goons were waiting in the hall Snape had to ask, "I'm surprised you seemed to want to work with Granger. Was there a reason?"

Draco smirked. "She may be beneath me, but I noticed that the other Gryffindorks were all trying to sit with her. I asked Potter and he said she was the most prepared."

"Ten points for demonstrating Slytherin cunning." He paused. "I am concerned as to your father's reaction."

Draco shrugged. "What he doesn't know …."

Severus shook his head. "You know your father – hiding it won't work. My suggestion is that your next letter contain some mild complaint about it, dripping in barely concealed outrage. My letter will mention that I am being directed by the Headmaster to make the houses work together. I put you with the person least likely to make a mistake which might harm you. I will also mention that I explained that to you before I sent the letter to him – but after you sent your own letter."

Draco smirked at that. "I can do that. I'll mention that at least she was remarkably competent for a Mudblood. Should it be today or tomorrow that I send the letter?"

He so loved when his godson actually acted properly Slytherin.

"Directly after your last class. After he has a chance to get annoyed, my letter two hours later should calm him down."

The two Slytherins completed their conversation in a cheerful manner and went to lunch.

Slytherins were never so happy as when they successfully manipulated other people – especially other Slytherins.

* * *

The five Gryffindor boys and their female friend all made their way out to Hagrid's hut. Harry had received a letter via Hedwig and had pointed to the others in a questioning manner while having the man's attention. Hagrid had nodded his agreement.

Hagrid did love hosting Gryffindors, being a former one himself.

Ron and Seamus had complained about being forced to work with Slytherins, but Hermione and Harry had pointed out that Snape had been much better than his reputation and they should be happy.

Both conceded that.

When Hagrid asked, curious, about what happened, Harry told them about the lesson. He repeated Snape's comment that the Headmaster encouraged inter-house cooperation.

Hagrid was torn: His dislike for Slytherin on principle was fighting with his devotion to Dumbledore – so he finally just ignored the topic.

Harry heard a few stories about his parents. Ron heard a couple about his brothers. Hermione was curious about anything. The others just listened along.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom walked into the ward which housed her son and daughter-in-law. She had received a letter from Healer Stansbury had messaged her, asking her to come in when it was convenient.

As she rushed in, she noticed that there was someone else in the room.

Sirius stood and greeted the Dowager Lady Longbottom. "Madam Longbottom. It is good to see you again."

"Hello, Sirius." She looked over to where the young healer was performing a few diagnostics. "She asked me to come in."

Sirius smiled. "I know. She was going to wait, but I suggested she not."

Chelsea Stansbury turned and saw her patients' mother with her newly-minted boyfriend. "Hello, Lady Longbottom. Thank you for coming."

"You have news?" It was obvious she was holding back any emotion.

Chelsea nodded. "The treatments seem to be making a difference. They are a bit more alert when they wake up. They're still out of it and confused, but things look much better."

Augusta took a deep breath, trying to maintain her image. "Thank you for telling me." She breathed again. "Sirius said you were thinking of waiting to tell me." This came out slightly accusatory.

Chelsea solemnly nodded. "I was. I know you've been waiting a long time. They're getting better but they are not really lucid yet. While their prognosis is much more hopeful now, I was thinking that you might want to wait until things were further along. It's kind of painful watching this and hurting you with hope seemed possibly cruel. Sirius, however," she nodded at the man, "said that any hope is better than no hope for you. It's been too long since you had any and he didn't think that was a good thing."

Augusta Longbottom nodded. "While I appreciate that you are being considerate of my feelings, I do want to hear of any progress. I will refrain from telling Neville for now because he would be more hurt hearing of this and then waiting, I think, but he doesn't remember them fully cognizant. I think it's better for me that I know."

"Okay, Madam Longbottom. If you come weekly, I will give you accurate reports. And if there is a significant change, I will ensure you are alerted quickly."

"Thank you, Healer Stansbury."

"We'll let you visit with them now."

Chelsea and Sirius began to walk out, but suddenly Augusta grabbed Sirius – against all propriety. She embraced him tightly, finally whispering, "Thank you," before letting go and moving to sit with her children.

Sirius looked at Chelsea with a solemn look and she nodded. They moved out of the ward.

* * *

_Dear Father and Mother;_

_The first week of classes have come to an end. I am, as expected, doing quite well. I earned a number of points for Slytherin._

_I did have a small problem in Potions. Uncle Severus paired me with a Mudblood to brew our potions. Some drivel about the muggle-loving Headmaster and inter-house cooperation._

_At least he paired me with the one who was best prepared. She was remarkably competent. I later overheard that she spends hours preparing for everything. If I had to work with someone so beneath me, at least it wasn't a complete idiot._

_Crabbe and Goyle are providing excellent service to keep the riff-raff away from me outside of classes._

_Potter worked with Goyle in Potions – Potter did have to stop Goyle from blowing the lab up by missing a step. I chastised him verbally for the error._

_All in all, the first week has been satisfactory. As I mentioned in my first letter, Potter has been polite in his dealings with me. When we both arrived for class this morning, he did greet me with respect. He still, however, seems unlikely to follow my suggestions on social connections._

_I think that will be a long time project._

_Anyway, should I find out anything that you should know about, I will be certain to pass it along._

_I am proudly:_

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Scion of Malfoy_

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad and Ginny,_

_I had to work with a Slytherin in Potions today. I wanted to complain, but she would have made a scene and Snape is tough on Gryffindors._

_I beat Harry, Neville, and my two other roommates in Chess._

_Mum, you'll be happy to know I am finishing homework right after class. Hermione is a bit of a nag._

_I heard there are flying lessons coming – I miss the Burrow. I could always fly when I wanted to._

_Food is okay here, but nothing compares to your cooking, mum._

_Oh – Harry likes treacle tart. Neville likes pretty much any desert but seems to only eat one at a time. Weird, isn't it? Seamus likes rumcake but they don't have that at Hogwarts. I never had rumcake. Dean likes something called éklares._

_Hermione doesn't eat much desert – something about her parents and fixing teeth. I forget._

_We visited Hagrid. He's a pretty good guy. His rock cakes are too hard but has good tea._

_Mum, can you send some of your fudge? All this talk about food makes me hungry._

_I'll write again soon._

_Ron_

* * *

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_You don't know me. But I was advised that you would make an excellent friend in the future._

_The person who told me this is the Lone Traveler. According to his message, you'd believe me if I said that and so I decided to tell you._

_I've only told a small number of people about his message. He did give me some great advice about starting Hogwarts._

_Do you want me to pass on his suggestions?_

_Also, do you have a pet?_

_The owl that delivered this letter is Hedwig. She took to me right away. Ron got a barn owl he named Chudley. Ginny got a kneazle kitten named Blackie. I bought a half-kneazle named Crookshanks for my friend Hermione._

_Since I seem to be getting pets for all of my friends: If you don't have one already, what kind of pet do you want for Christmas?_

_I kind of tricked the Weasleys into accepting pets for Ron and Ginny, but the Traveler said you were too smart to be tricked easily._

_What does your family do for a living?_

_Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon and to find out that you accept me as a friend._

_Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter_


	11. Flying Lessons, Girl Troubles

It was late Monday afternoon and Sirius Black was sitting in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had just completed a short meeting with Sharpclaw and Steelclaw about the trust group. They were making arrangements for a full meeting of the Board but had agreed that it should wait until 1 October. By then, all current year disbursals should be finished and every student should have gotten their wands checked or replaced.

As the Secretary, Professor McGonagall had arranged for an hour between 5 and 6 to attend. She had followed Sirius and was having a gilly water while Sirius was having a butterbeer. Chelsea was getting off of work at 8 and he didn't want to be inebriated when he saw her.

"So, Minnie," he ignored the woman's irritated look, "how's the pup doing?"

"So far his work has been satisfactory. He appears to be doing well."

Sirius took on an innocent look. "So no detentions yet."

Minerva fixed her eye on the rogue before her. "No." She was hesitant but she had to add it. "Although there was a spot of trouble over the weekend."

Sirius was curious, "What kind of trouble?"

"As mentioned in the meeting, Garrick found a number of students that needed proper wands. The 1 in ten that I was expecting was closer to 1 in five or even 1 in four for the middle years. Younger years seemed to have been taken care of before the year started and older students often have replaced legacy wands by the beginning of NEWT studies. But it does mean that there were many wands replaced."

Sirius replied, "Yeah … but what does that have to do with pup?"

Minerva answered with some exasperation, "I'm getting there!" Sirius looked properly cowed. "Anyway, there have been several witches from various backgrounds that were quite appreciative of getting a proper wand from the Potter Memorial Trust." She hid her smirk. "Several approached your godson to embrace him or perhaps kiss him on the cheek."

Sirius started getting excited. "Oooooh! My godson is already attracting the witches!"

After cowing the man again with a look, Minerva continued, "You perhaps should remember your own first year. How did you view girls?"

Sirius thought back and then snickered. "Well, I was taught to be polite – but girls were kind of icky. It was late second year before I started to change my mind. All of Prongs' advances toward Lily started making more sense to me."

Minerva smiled tightly. "Yes. Well, your godson seems a blend between yourself and his father." She paused for drama. "After being kissed for the seventh time on the cheek, he had a discussion with your second cousin. He accepted the tokens of affection with some aplomb – until Ms. Tonks apparently commented on how such innocent gestures might lead to … more mature activities later in life."

She thought about it for a moment, looking away while considering it. "I do believe she was mostly, as you would say, 'taking the mickey' but being quite innocent, his reactions surprised Ms. Tonks and his friend Ms. Granger." She looked back at Sirius and continued, "He upset them both."

Sirius was confused. "How?"

She was really fighting a smirk of amusement now. "I did not hear all of his comments but his reply was something on the order of 'Girls are disgusting.'"

Sirius groaned a bit and then said, "Well, he's eleven. He'll grow out of that pretty quick."

"Oh, yes. But he compounded his gaffe by his reply to their outrage by implying that he viewed them as friends."

Sirius was confused again. "How in Merlin's name is that bad?"

She lost her fight with her mouth and a smirk could now easily be seen on her face. "He told them that they were his friends … and not girls."

Sirius looked at Minerva with wide eyes. "Ouch."

Minerva nodded. "Quite. Ms. Granger appeared to be almost in tears, but Ms. Tonks solved that."

"How?"

"She suggested to Harry that he run. After a furious discussion between Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger, they followed after him. At dinner, it was obvious that Harry had seen some retaliation."

Sirius was almost scared to ask. "In what form?"

"His robes, his clothes, his hair, and his skin were all a hot pink."

Sirius was torn between embarrassment for his godson … and amusement. Amusement finally won.

"Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger did seem particularly satisfied as he begged for the spell to be reversed."

Sirius, after laughing a bit, asked, "Is he still pink?"

"No. Ms. Tonks was convinced to change him back to prevent receiving a detention. However, today he is apparently making up for his mistake."

Sirius was grinning as he asked, "How is he making up for it?"

"By carrying Ms. Granger's books for her – she is quite studious."

After having a chuckle about the situation, Sirius said, "I guess as his godfather I have to teach Harry how to put on the charm."

Being somewhat oblivious as he talked at times, he didn't notice that his further comments were annoying the Deputy Headmistress.

When Chelsea apparated to her boyfriend's place, she was surprised. "Siri? Why are you pink?"

* * *

Harry was really looking forward to flying class.

Hermione and Tonks had just the day before finally accepted his apology for his insensitivity. This meant that he didn't have to carry Hermione's heavy bag around like a "Porter." He had accepted Dora's new name for him in hopes they would get over it faster.

His roommates had sniggered at his predicament, but most admitted that they would have made a similar mistake. The exception was Dean – who being closer to twelve had already started puberty.

However, the incident was behind him. He had promised Hermione and Tonks that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

At 3:15, all of the first year Gryffindors trooped out to the pitch. Harry had to drag Hermione away from Quiddich Through the Ages – she really was trying to learn about flying from a book.

Finally, he and Ron had promised to help her as they had experience. Neville also asked for a bit of help.

The Slytherins arrived right behind them. Laid out for the lesson were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. These, however, looked new.

Harry suggested they all line up to be ready. Hermione was next to Harry and Neville was next to Ron. Seamus was helping one of the quieter Gryffindor girls.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"All ready then?" she barked. ""Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's only twitched. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that showed he was really nervous.

He had gotten better, but still tended to be a bit shy.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. When she corrected Malfoy's grip, Harry had a question which interrupted Malfoy's protests.

"Why does it matter so much? Is there a reason why this grip is better than that grip?"

Madame Hooch looked at Harry and said, "For those who are new, it's less likely that they will fall."

"But he isn't new, right?"

Madame Hooch conceded that, but asked that everyone follow instructions regardless of past experience. They could do whatever they liked on their own broom but in her class she required that particular grip.

Malfoy nodded to him in thanks after she moved past him.

Finally, she reached the end. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Some of my friend have never been on a broom. How are they to rise a few feet and come back down? Can you demonstrate for them?"

Madame Hooch was getting annoyed at the interruptions. But she agreed to show them.

"Okay, chaps. Everyone release your brooms while I demonstrate!"

The students all let go of their brooms and they returned to the ground.

"Riding a broom is a mixture of grip, direction, and pure will!" She moved her hand and said, "Up!" sharly – if not that loudly. "The broom is under my control! I am in charge, not the broom!"

She mounted it. "Watch my feet! Once I kick, watch my hands and arms."

She kicked off and pulled up on the broom until she was ten feet in the air. She then pushed down and moved back to the ground. "I can do it faster as well!"

She repeated her actions, but instead of pulling slowly she jerked the handle up. The broom rushed into the air. Once she was ten feet in the air she shifted forward – and the broom moved forward a bit. "Shift forward to move that way. Pull left or right to turn!" She did these steps. "Backing up is difficult, but possible!" She shifted in a certain way and did move back, but very slowly. She moved again back to where she started from. "And that's how you move around! Now, call them back!" she barked again.

This time, Hermione's and Neville's brooms both reacted much more certainly. Madam Hooch once again inspected everyone's grips and only had to correct two students.

She stood back at the end and said, "Kick off, go up, and come back down!"

Within twenty minutes, each of the students could kick off, land, go up, down, left, right, speed up, and slow down.

There were a few hiccups. Hermione and Neville were neither one particularly comfortable with heights and Ron and Harry had to calm them down. There had been a couple of hard landings as well and Madam Hooch had to check the students before requiring them to repeat their actions.

However, Madam Hooch did allow those that were more comfortable a bit of free flying while she worked with those that needed more supervision.

Harry was turning when he heard a shout. Neville had somehow gone vertical and was suddenly moving straight up. Madam Hooch was yelling at him, trying to get him to correct his path. A particularly bad direction change caused something to fall out of his pockets.

Harry recognized it. It was some ball he had gotten from his grandmother. It was supposed to tell you when you forgot something, but it just looked like a glass ball when Harry saw it.

Harry, seeing that Madame Hooch had Neville, pushed his broom forward to catch the ball before it broke. He intercepted it literally just before it hit the turf, turned so far he was nearly flying upside down.

He held it up and looked at it as he slowed down and turned rightside up, unconsciously controlling the broom even as he inspected the object. It changed colors and was now filled with a red fog almost.

He turned to ask Neville what that meant when he saw that most of the students were now looking at him in shock. Madam Hooch was whitefaced as she led a very jittery Neville back to the ground.

Before he could say anything, he heard "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall was storming from the castle.

Oh, he had promised that he would be careful. He never noticed the red fog clear.

* * *

The other first year Gryffindors were crowding around Harry, trying to find out what happened after Professor McGonagall had taken him inside.

The Deputy Headmistress had spoken to the Flying Instructor for a brief moment before he was ordered to leave the broom and come with her.

She had introduced him to Oliver Wood. Upon hearing he was approved to be the starting seeker, he had to hide his glee lest the strict woman actually punish him for his reckless flying.

Harry was shoveling pie in his mouth. "… in a century. Wood was ecstatic."

Hermione asked him, "Isn't it kind of dangerous, being so much smaller than everyone?"

Harry shrugged. "Wood said I was built for it and he's going to keep me out of formations other than just seeking. I begin training next week."

Harry noticed a first year Slytherin moving toward him. He motioned those around him quiet.

Draco Malfoy moving in and said, "You seem to be cheerful. Were you punished?"

"No. Professor McGonagall did speak to me. As to why, the school will know in a couple of weeks."

Draco really wanted to demand answers – but Potter had been unfailingly polite and had even stuck up for him. He didn't want to do anything which destroyed a possible professional relationship down the line. So he nodded and moved out of the hall toward his dorms, his two flunkies following after.

* * *

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Your letter was quite interesting._

_The Lone Traveler is a very old story. It seems exciting that you have met him. Did he tell you about any creatures he had met in his travels?_

_My father and I are always searching. He publishes a magazine called the Quibbler and he allows me to help write the copy for our investigations._

_My mother sadly passed away over a year ago due to an accident. So it is just him and me._

_About pets – no, I don't have one. You wouldn't happen to have access to a snorkack would you?_

_Because I live close to Ginny, I visited her after receiving your letter. Her kneazle kitten is quite fun. She told me the story of how she got him._

_You're very sneaky, Harry Potter._

_I also met the new family owl, Celestina, too. Errol is spending a lot of time sleeping._

_I did start bleeding out of my vagina when I was visiting Ginny. My mother told me about that when I was younger. Mrs. Weasley helped me and then explained it again. Ginny was embarrassed, but I don't know why. It's perfectly natural according to what my mother said._

_I will look at pets when Mrs. Weasley takes us girl shopping. She told us she would after we talked. I didn't understand why we needed to shop for girls, but I'm certain I will find out soon._

_Ginny did say something to me which made me curious. Can I get a Hogwarts toilet seat too? I can hang it on my wall._

_I hope to see another letter from you soon._

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry was quite embarrassed when he finished the letter. Luna was obviously very straightforward.


	12. Gifts and Halloween

Professor McGonagall was meeting with the Headmaster. "With Professor Quirrell reporting that he will be leaving after this year, have you made any attempts to secure a professor for next year?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "I have placed an advertisement in the Daily Prophet. As of now, I have had one applicant. I am hoping for more so that I can choose well."

Minerva nodded. "Please be certain to ask for prospective book lists. I will need to submit the proper one to the Trust."

Albus sat back and twinkled. "Yes. The Magical Education Trust Group is a remarkable endeavour. I was curious as to why I wasn't asked for input."

The Deputy Headmistress shrugged. "It was the brain-child of Harry Potter. He learned that many students don't get properly matched wands and wanted to contribute. It snowballed from there. I believe you were considered too busy to approach. The other Trust Executives also wanted it as neutral as possible. They wanted to keep it out of the hands of traditional elements."

Albus nodded. "Yes. You mentioned that Sirius Black was the President of the Group. How has Mr. Black been since his release?"

"He's been re-introducing himself to society. He currently is spending time with a female companion and making plans to increase the scope of the Trust Group." McGonagall had a small smile as she thought of her former Lion.

"Excellent." Albus paused then and moved toward something he had been curious about. "It was interesting to note that Sirius did not take custody of his godson."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Mr. Potter was asked, but told Sirius that he needed to retain residence with his Aunt. Something to do with wards, I believe."

"Yes. The wards I placed are based on his family connection and keep him quite safe. Did he mention where he learned of these wards?" THIS was the question Albus had been dying to ask.

Minerva had, of course, seen the letter left by the Lone Traveler. However, she was leery of passing on such information as it was not her secret to tell.

"I don't know. Perhaps it was something that was discovered during the lad's introduction to the magical world. He didn't mention it to me."

Albus made a non-committal noise as he considered this. He really didn't want to push too far as things were proceeding as he considered proper, but the exact method that was used to uncover this secret was nagging him.

He would have to spend some time ferreting out the information.

"Very well. I shall ask the one applicant so far that he send a prospective book list to you." Albus then dismissed the Deputy Headmistress to get back to his plan … er, duties.

* * *

Late Thursday morning, Harry got out of bed to prepare for the day. Most of the first years were still waking up, having had Astronomy late the night before. He dug around in his trunk and found what he was looking for.

Moving downstairs, he saw that there were no other first years around. He thought about it and realized that Hermione was most likely already in the Library – her favorite pastime.

There was always a light breakfast available until 10:00 for the students who had Astronomy. The second morning period was History of Magic and most of the students promptly took a nap for that time as well.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall. As the first years arrived, Harry got each to sign it and, once he had everyone's signature, he put it in his bag.

History of Magic was just as boring as it had been for the first two weeks. Harry greeted Hermione shortly and took his own nap. She had finally gotten over the idea of keeping her friends awake during the class.

As the end of period rung, Hermione woke them up and they all made their way to Lunch.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville all sat together as was their habit now. As Hermione dug into her bag for her book for the class after lunch, Harry grabbed the item for his bag. When Hermione turned back, she saw the envelope on the table with her name written plainly.

She looked around and saw all of the other first years grinning at her. "What is it?"

She hardly dared hope.

"Open it up." Hermione picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. It was exactly what it looked like: A muggle birthday card. Every one of the first years had signed it.

It said, "Happy Birthday to my Bookworm Friend," on the front; inside it said, "I tried to get a book-flavored cake, but they were fresh out." It wasn't that funny – but it was more than Hermione had ever received outside of her family.

She saw that every first year had signed it and promptly broke into tears.

She stumbled off the bench and moved from first year to first year and hugged each. Some of the people watching asked and word moved out from there. Hermione was given Happy Birthday wishes a number of times that day.

Even though Ron and Hermione weren't the best of friends (she was a bit too studious for him and he was a bit too lazy for her) they were friends, he spoke to his brothers and made arrangements for them to get cake and refreshments delivered to the common room at 7:00. Upon hearing this, Harry took a few galleons and convinced them to sneak out to Hogsmeade before dinner but after class.

It was widely known how resourceful the duo were. Harry (between classes) got a list of gift ideas from the other first years. Some had money to contribute and some accepted his offer to cover the price.

Neville agreed to distract her asking for help with a transfiguration essay and Harry made arrangements for the twins to deliver the small gifts before dinner. One of Hermione's roommates delivered them to the common room.

Harry corralled Hermione before she could go to the Library after dinner. It wasn't easy. But Ron and Neville agreed with him that she should relax a bit for her birthday. After all, she was at least five days ahead in her homework.

Never having the friends to celebrate with when she was younger, it was far easier to convince her than they had expected.

So, Hermione and the three boys returned to Gryffindor right after dinner. Hermione was expecting to play a few games and to socialize. She was totally surprised by the number of people waiting for them to come in.

All of the first years, the twins, Lee (a friend of the twins), Percy (although he was a bit stiff) and a few other random Gryffindors from random years all greeted her with song. After the traditional song and the traditional cheer, Hermione looked to be completely red.

The Weasley twins yelled out, "Cake!"

Fred and George carried the cake out from behind the couch. "And, as is tradition, the birthday girl must demonstrate her excellent breath control." The two placed the cake on one of the tables among the squishy chairs.

"Come on, Hermione. Sit down," Neville said. Hermione sat next to the cake.

Harry said, "Make a wish, and then blow!"

Hermione grinned at those watching and did so. The room cheered. The twins pulled out some plates and cups and pitchers of pumpkin juice. Once everyone had cake, Ron called out, "Presents!"

Hermione was shocked, "I have birthday presents?"

Lavander said, "It's your birthday. Of course there are presents." Percy was levitating a pile out from behind another chair.

Hermione looked at the pile. Harry said, "Your parents sent theirs via McGonagall. She helped deliver more than one."

Hermione was having a hard time holding her tears in as she began going through them. Most were small, including some candy and other items like that. Her parents had sent a pair of earrings as well as a book.

She was confused when she got to the largest box. "Umm. Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Cat supplies?"

Harry grinned and turned to the fifth-year female prefect. She had agreed to keep Crookshanks a secret until the proper time. The girl pulled up the cage from behind another chair and said, "Professor McGonagall kept him in her office until dinner at Harry's request."

Hermione was shocked as the cage was presented. She looked inside and squeed. Upon opening the cage, the cat jumped out of it directly on her lap.

"He's gorgeous!" rang out. The boys were dubious of this statement, as were some of the girls, but it was obvious that Hermione really believed that it. Hermione turned. "What's his name?" she asked even as she cuddled the large, flat-faced cat.

Harry grinned. "Crookshanks. That's what the clerk said. The rest of the supplies were delivered to your house. He's half-kneazle and pretty smart."

Hermione looked once-more into the cat's eyes and said, "Of COURSE he's smart. You're the best looking and smartest cat in the world, aren't you, Crookshanks?"

The cat nuzzled her face with its face and purred.

* * *

The students all settled into a routine. Harry's included regular quiddich practice, games of chess with Ron, exploding snap with his other dorm mates, and study sessions run by Hermione.

Hermione's routine included far more studying and less relaxing, but she was slowly changing. Crookshanks helped as he would demand attention at times, forcing Hermione to stop reading and play with him.

Harry, Ron, and Neville thought it was good for her.

The other Gryffindor boys all had routines similar to Harry's without the quiddich practice.

Harry kept up correspondence with several people including Sirius, Ginny, and Luna.

Sirius spoke most about his new girlfriend and plans for the Trust Group. Ginny told stories of her family and her new kitten. Luna wrote about strange creatures, blunt observations, and visits to Ginny.

The two girls had bonded once again over Blackie. Luna and her father had become somewhat reclusive after Luna's mother had died in a magical accident. They had withdrawn within themselves and now were a bit stranger than the traditional Lovegood strangeness. Ginny's letters mentioned it, but she was happy that her friend had started visiting again.

The first year Gryffindors also regularly visited Hagrid on Fridays.

Soon, Halloween was approaching.

As the date got closer and closer, Harry became more and more morose. Since learning exactly what the date signified, he had begun dreading it a bit. Especially since most students seemed to become more excited at the holiday's approach.

Hermione noticed this and cornered him one day. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just something personal I'm thinking about."

Hermione paused. Finally she asked, "Harry?"

Harry looked at her.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry looked confused.

She was really hesitant but she really wanted to be a good friend. "I've noticed you've been a bit down and I really was concerned. Is there anything at all I can help you with? Even just a little?"

Harry sighed. Finally, he fessed up. "Well, everyone seems to be excited that Halloween's coming. I just learned this summer that this was the day my parents were killed. Everyone keeps talking about me being 'The Boy Who Lived' but ignore the sacrifice. Remember the letter I sent to the Prophet?" Hermione nodded. "Even though it's better than it was, people seem to forget in all the excitement."

Hermione nodded and then flung her arms around Harry. Even though it did make him a bit uncomfortable, he finally did relax a bit. Talking about it really did make him feel better.

* * *

Halloween had finally arrived. Harry had gotten better after talking with his friend and so he was not as sad as he had anticipated he would be. He decided that he would try to enjoy the day.

Charms had been fun. They all had completed the levitation charm. Hermione's drive to study ahead had allowed them all to begin practicing early. Even though none of them had perfected it, each one was ready for the class – even Ron, who had grumbled a bit.

Flitwick had been positively giddy that so many accomplished the task and handed out many points.

As the day progressed, excitement built. Just before 5:00, the student body made its way to the Feast, which was starting earlier than dinner normally was scheduled.

Harry was completely shocked at what he found.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry had thrown away decorum and rushed to embrace his parents' friends. "What are you two doing here? And Healer Stansbury, welcome!"

Sirius grinned and said, "Minnie made a few arrangements. After talking to your friend, Hermione, she invited a few people to the Feast."

Harry looked around. He now noticed that there were a number of adults present. Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff, was speaking with Amelia Bones. The Weasley parents had a congregation of redheads around them. Even Ginny had been brought and enthusiastically greeted Harry when he said hello. Neville was visited by his Grandmother.

The Great Hall was decorated in grand tradition. There were large pumpkins, live bats (transfigured, Harry later learned, as they were less messy), and billowy spider webs placed in corners.

At 5:10, the Deputy Headmistress stood and tapped her glass repeatedly until the Hall was silent. She sat down and the Headmaster stood.

Whatever else could be said of the man, he knew how to keep an audience enthralled.

"Halloween. The Autumn Harvest. Samhain. The Day of the Dead. All Soul's Day. Tonight's Feast marks a celebration of the year and has traditionally been important in many circles and societies. While normally we would begin the Feasting in good cheer and with full cups, it is important to remember that we are beholden to the past and to those that came before.

"Ten years ago the magical world was living in great peril and great fear. Brother against brother, friend against friend, none knew exactly whom could be trusted or whom was being controlled by Dark forces to harm their neighbours and community. Ten years ago tonight, that changed. Two remarkable individuals took steps to protect their young son and due to their magical prowess and ingenuity, the man who threatened all of Magical Britain was laid low.

"We do not know exactly what happened nor were there any witnesses to proclaim what was done. What we do know is that whatever was done bought a reprieve for us all. While the young boy was celebrated as a hero, we forgot or ignored that the true heroes were those parents that sacrificed their lives and magic to ensure that their son was safe. We forgot that this family was not the sum of all heroes.

"Many more were lost and many more sacrificed. Names like Prewitt, Bones, McKinnon, Dearborn, Longbottom – the litany of the names and deeds could fill a great tome and our tears could overflow a great river.

"So, while I implore you to Feast and enjoy and celebrate, I would ask that you all first join me in a toast to all those that sacrificed and all those that were lost. Raise your glasses, all." A wave moved out and everyone soon held a glass in front of them.

"To absent friends, in memory still bright." The entire hall as one lifted their glasses and drank. The Headmaster then put his hand out again and the Great Hall mirrored his motion. "May we all live in peace, safety, and prosperity." The Great Hall once again all drank.

The Headmaster placed his glass upon the table and raised his arms. "Now, let us all celebrate life and the future! Let the Feast … Begin!" He clapped his hands authoritatively.

There was a great cheer and the tables were now groaning under the weight of the traditional Feast that they now held.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank fringeperson for the concept of a remembrance toast at the Halloween feast (Calculation – FF Story ID 7619993) and J. Michael Straczynski from which I borrowed the first toast (Bablyon 5 final episode – Sleeping in Light).


	13. Golden Concerns

Arthur Weasley made his way to Gringotts Bank. He rarely had to as he and his wife were fairly thrifty. Most food they grew themselves, they didn't go on many shopping trips, potions supplies were stocked during the summer, and they were not the type to spend frivolously.

In truth, he allowed his Ministry salary to accumulate as much as possible so that the large expenses could be covered. It wasn't cheap sending children off to Hogwarts.

The Magical Education Trust had been a godsend for them. The books they had to buy new over the summer, rather than used, had been covered and the return Galleons had seen the couple and their daughter through for the previous months.

The Weasleys really didn't waste money.

But, he needed an accounting because the family had to decide on Holiday plans. While Molly made excellent sweaters for the family and many gifts were inexpensive or homemade – some expenses were inevitable.

So, here he was checking his balance. He had a parchment sheet which listed the tuition and supplies cost for the next year for the children. He had mapped out exactly how much had to be accrued and how much had to be spent.

The goblin cartdriver said, "Key, please." He handed over the key and the goblins used it to open the vault before returning it.

He walked into the vault while reviewing the parchment once again and mumbling to himself. "So, that's 1200 Galleons for tuition, 100 for household …" Arthur had just looked up and realized that what he saw was not what he had expected.

He looked at the vault and then moved back outside. "Is this the proper vault?"

The cart driver looked at his as though he was insane. "Your vault is 1217?" Nod. "Your key opened the door?" Nod. "Ergo – this is the proper vault." The goblin then gave a look as though to say, "Stop wasting my time."

Arthur nodded and went back inside. He took a few minutes to inspect the vault contents and retrieve twenty-five galleons – the original amount he had planned on retrieving.

The cart driver sneered as Arthur returned before slamming the lever down and taking the cart back to the surface.

The goblin ignored him as he left the cart and made his way to a teller.

"Next!" a teller called.

Arthur moved to the counter and said, "I need to speak to the manager for my account."

"Key, please." Arthur handed it over.

The teller looked at the key and then said, "Wait here." The teller hopped down and made his way to the back. Within a few minutes, the teller returned with another goblin.

The new goblin said, "Come with me."

Arthur followed the goblin to an office where a second goblin was waiting. As soon as Arthur stood in front of the desk the goblin said, "What?"

The wizard before him was not the holder of an ancient and powerful vault and so did not rate some of the courtesies the larger accounts would engender.

"Er. Yes. I went to inspect my vault this morning and found that the vault contained much more gold than I had anticipated. I need to see an accounting as to where it came from." Without being asked, Arthur presented his key.

The goblin looked at the key carefully and then returned it. He rooted around a pile of ledgers until he found the one in question. He opened it and then said, "Sit, please." The amount in the vault was more respectable than others he managed.

Arthur sat down.

"You are Arthur Weasley, youngest son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley nee Black?"

"Yes."

"Your father died 12 years ago?"

"Yes."

"Your father split his will equally amongst all of his children?"

"Yes."

"You have three brothers. Two have passed away, one without children."

"Yes."

"You were Billius Weasley's primary beneficiary?"

"Yes, well, to be completely accurate my children were the beneficiaries through me."

At this the goblin looked at Arthur piercingly. "Your brother's will named your children individually or as a group?"

"Individually actually."

"I see. Well, there was an error made then."

Arthur was curious. "How so?"

"On 30 August last, the estate of Septimus and Cedrella were credited with a substantial sum. Your late mother was reclaimed into the Black family, as were two others that had been disowned. Another family member, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was disowned as of that date and her dowry reclaimed. Now, the proceeds from that were split between the three reclaimed House members or their inheritors. Your father's estate received 423,257 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 14 Knuts. This was split between your parents' inheritors and each received 105,814 Galleons and 11 Knuts with the extra two Knuts being given to the eldest brother. Your brother's share was assigned to your vault as the primary inheritor."

Here the goblin paused. "However, there was an error. Regardless of the fact that your sons were all minors when Billius Weasley died, each was named individually. Your children should have each received 15116 G, 10 S, 4 K with your eldest son receiving the remaining 3 Knuts. So, I need authorization to remove 30,233 G, 3 S, 11 K from your vault so that it can be correctly disbursed between your two eldest."

The goblin pushed a parchment over and waited impatiently for Arthur to sign it which he did.

"Is there any other business?" the goblin asked.

Arthur began to sweat a bit but the amounts of money they were speaking about brought back a few lessons his mother had tried to impart to her children.

"Not to be offensive, but why am I speaking to you rather than the manager I normally deal with?"

The goblin grinned a bit. "When your mother was reclaimed, a stipulation was the involved accounts were moved from Fang clan management to either Claw or Hook clan management. I am Bloodhook and I will be managing your account."

The Fang clan had been upset when what they thought were worthless accounts being reassigned were later reported to actually be of value. Bloodhook had a particular dislike for the Fang clan and so their screams of outrage had been quite enjoyable.

"Yes. Well. That's fine." He paused. "Er. Can I arrange a few things with you as regards my youngest children?"

"What would you like to arrange?"

"Well, we're a frugal family and my children won't need the Galleons until they come out of school and my wife and I are responsible for them until then. If you create the vaults for each of them from the amount they should each get, can't you … well, invest the amounts in each vault so that the amount they have available when they come of age will be better?"

He was a little scared of the expression on Bloodhook's face. If he knew goblins he would have been more relaxed about it.

"Anyway, what I am saying is, my wife and I will support them from our vault. So the vaults with the 15,000 Galleons each can be invested until their 17th birthdays. They'd have to have the Galleons when they turn 17 but wouldn't that be more than the 15,000 each?"

Bloodhook wanted to be clear. "So, you are requesting that instead of holding your children's inheritance in the main family vault that we disperse their inheritances – which you are still responsible for – and aggressively invest each separate vault until they turn 17 whereupon all investment shall be liquefied and all profits returned to the vault? Until that time, no liquidity is required?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. Oh, and perhaps an investment of … half of the other 100,000 in the family vault unless I need the Galleons. That could be a separate investment vault." He blushed a bit as he said, "My wife doesn't need to know about that bit until I tell her." Arthur figured that even if there were losses, he could make up for them from his own salary. As far as he was concerned, whatever was left after the children moved away would eventually wind up in their hands anyway.

It was a gamble – but a much smarter gamble than his grandfather had made which saw the Weasleys first become destitute. His grandfather had tried to increase his money through a scheme by a fellow wizard – who was far less scrupulous than goblins were. The Weasley family had paid dearly for that hard-learned lesson.

Bloodhook's face took on a particularly vicious and satisfied look. The Weasley family had a very poor reputation amongst the account managers and even the clans as they were notorious for poor financial management and being guilty of the one thing goblins despised: Being gullible.

However, with a 125,000 Galleon immediate investment between six vaults the Hook clan could reap a great profit for themselves and their clients. To be honest, their clients' wealth was a secondary concern. But, if they made gold for the client, they made gold for themselves.

Bloodhook had a sudden fondness for the Weasley family, much greater than any goblin had felt for the family in over a century.

When Arthur made his way home, he told his wife the good news – but not all the news.

"Well, Molly, we're in a better position. My parents' estate received an infusion from my mother being reclaimed by the Black family. It's about 50,000 galleons and a bit for each of the children which they'll get when they're 17." He didn't even mention the other 50,000 invested or that the children's vaults were also being invested.

Molly's family was known not for being poor but for being micromanaging. He didn't think Bloodhook needed his wife constantly bothering him for reports. He'd take each child aside before they got their vault and quietly tell them exactly what they were getting.

Luckily, Molly was so shocked at the 50,000-Galleon amount that she didn't even ask further. She was still a bit speechless when he handed her the bag with 500 Galleons (he had gone back to the vault after the meeting with Bloodhook) and said that 100 of it was for household expenses until summer and the rest could be spent for Christmas and birthdays.

Molly began immediately making plans to find out if Charlie and Bill could visit home for Christmas or if the family had to go visit them.

* * *

Sharpclaw and Steelclaw were meeting regarding the Potter family's latest endeavour - the one their clan was partnered into.

"The business opens on 15 October then."

"Yes. The wizard manager said that he wanted to be open in enough time for people to purchase for their holiday."

The goblins sneered at the mention, even oblique, of Christmas. It was a useless holiday which oftentimes ate up much capital from their clients. That some profits were seen meant that they didn't outright despise it, but it was seen as a stupid reason for gold to move around in the amounts it did. Also, non-goblin employees almost universally expected a few days off.

The goblins knew that their primary source for income were wizards but wizards' foibles annoyed them to no end.

"What have been the costs so far?"

"37,257 G, 14 S, 8 K. This is solid until the opening."

"And projected value and sales?"

Here Steelclaw grinned. "The Muggle government has appraised the shop for tax purposes, including inventory, at an equivalent of 55,245 G. Inquiries from many quarters show an anticipated 12,000 G sales already planned. The shop also has an armored display which shows coins that will be auctioned next year. These coins are uncertain in value – but inquiries are very promising."

Sharpclaw answered the grin from his Clan brother. The Fang clan would be screaming soon. And they wouldn't be screams of victory.

OMAKE

Allen Creevey was working his new job.

For years, he was a milkman and supported his family that way. But milkmen were going the way of the dinosaur and he and his wife had been very concerned about the future.

Then, just the month before, he had been contacted by a new business which sold old coins. He had put in a resume but hadn't expected to hear back. The man, Ted Tonks, who managed it had told him some wild and crazy things. That it answered a number of things he had seen with his children meant he was leaning toward believing it.

When he heard how much tuition cost and that the job would help, he had decided to go for it.

So, he was busy doing his menial job which paid a decent wage, helping to prepare the new shop for opening.

Suddenly, a man who had come in on the basis of being a vendor showed himself as a robber. He pulled out a knife and threatened the employees. Holding a broom and looking rather mousy, he was dismissed as a threat.

However, he was outraged that someone was trying to take advantage of a company that doing so well by him. As a result, he unscrewed the handle from the broom he was holding slowly and, just as the robber's head was turned in the other direction, he viciously swung the broom handle and caught the man completely unaware.

Fearing for his safety, he swung the handle one more time and hit the man so hard the handle broke - as did the arm of the man he had attacked.

In the aftermath, the adrenalin withdrawal left him shaking. The violence he had committed left him shocked. He was worried that he would be fired for overreacting and creating media trouble - a reporter had shown up rather quickly with the police.

However, the manager had called for a solicitor very quickly and he wasn't taken away. The solicitor had argued that he had only defended himself, his coworkers, and his employer.

Allen was completely shocked with the size of the bonus that was added to his next paycheck. He was also a bit embarrassed when the manager told him that the broken handle above the counter with a sign telling people what it was would not be removed. He was a bit surprised to learn that one of the owners claimed bragging rights for his actions.

He also found that his new broom was given a steel handle. It just seemed weird to him.


	14. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of tedious detail rehashing how Canon was changed with this story, I thought I'd give an idea of the next couple of months with the following:

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. It's much less lonesome being here without my brothers when I have someone to talk to. I know I just saw you at Halloween, but there's something about having a pen pal that's wonderful._

_I've been spending a lot more time with Luna too. Mum took us out shopping. Luna needed some girl things and with her Mum gone, she was happy that my Mum could help her out._

_I was confused when she asked when we would be looking for girls. Seems she misunderstood girl-shopping._

_Blackie's getting bigger. He's much less distracted when he helps find the gnomes – which is good because they don't come out as much when it gets colder._

_He's very fun to play with. He likes to play with the little fake mice that Dad brought home for him._

_He does have a bad habit of bringing back in real mice and putting them next to my bed. The first time it happened I screamed but Mum explained he was just giving me presents. I like presents but dead mice are a bit much._

_Anyway, Sirius and my Mum got into an argument. When you wrote that you'd need your broom this year – way to go on becoming seeker! – I was getting help from my Mum to package it up and he stopped by._

_He told us not to worry – he was buying a new broom for you. Dad finally forced him to accept some galleons for the Nimbus 2000, even if it was slightly discounted because it was "used."_

_I've never heard my parents trying to convince anyone to raise their price before. But now I have my own broom and having fun practicing. I want to be on the Gryffindor team too. I accepted it instead of regular Christmas presents. Don't tell Ron, but he's getting a new broom for Christmas. I can't wait to see his face._

_Anyway, let me know how your first quiddich game goes. Go Gryffindor!_

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

_Mum, Dad, and Ginny_

_WE WON!_

_The quiddich game yesterday was fun. The first years sat with Hagrid and Sirius and it felt like a pro game._

_First, Gryffindor got the quaffle. The chasers were passing it back and forth but Slytherin stole it. Flint took a shot but Wood stopped it. Katie Bell took it but got hit with a bludger Another snake took it but was stopped by another bludger sent by one of the twins. We got it back and Angelina Johnson took. We scored first._

_Harry did a couple of loop-de-loops …_

(A/N: Since Ron would put WAY too much detail because, well, it's quiddich, I'll just say that he gave far too many details to make it a pleasant letter home and it's more like a play-by-play.)

_… Harry pulled ahead when the snake seeker had to pull up. Suddenly he fell off his broom and got up and coughed up the snitch! He caught it in his mouth!_

_Flint tried to protest but it was called a legal play. And so we won 180 to 60!_

_If only the Cannons could play like that._

_Ron_

* * *

_Clan Chief Potter_

_After the first month of operation, our joint venture has already recouped the initial outlay of capital. Mr. Tonks has proven to be an inspired choice as manager as his previous experience with what the muggles call "classic coins" has paid off._

_A detailed report is enclosed, but I should tell you that thirty coins alone with a face value of the equivalent of less than 2 Galleons fetched close to half of the initial outlay._

_The Claw and Hook clans have feasted in your honor._

_While the most valued coins that were initially available were bought quickly, projected sales indicate that we should see a significant profit for this fiscal year._

_There have been no rumours of the success with Gringotts despite Fang attempts to ferret out details. Their refusal to deal with "muggle filth" is now hampering their intelligence efforts._

_Ironclaw has been very satisfied._

_In the next quarterly report, I shall give details at the planned auction taking place May 1992._

_Yours in Business,_

_Sharpclaw_

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_As you guessed, the Granger girl has demonstrated her complete lack of understanding of Wizarding Culture. As she is my Potions lab partner and she has been more than satisfactory in this role, I grit my teeth and bear it._

_I might not like the mudblood, but I'm Slytherin enough to take EVERY advantage I can when confronted with less than optimal circumstances._

_However, any suggestion you might have that might allow me to gently move her off of her crass adherence to her pathetic culture and into the proper mindset would me appreciated by myself._

_I have been fairly successful in keeping up my grades. I am hesitant to report this as it goes against some of the lessons that you have taught me but honest requires it:_

_I have noticed that the pureblood members of Slytherin who spend their time baiting the mudbloods and putting them in their place score far lower than those that just ignore them and just do their studies._

_I am aware that you have long advised me that it was necessary to show our superiority. However, I need something clarified._

_Wouldn't' my time and effort be more profitable spent being an excellent example of proper beliefs and winning the argument against those of the lower classes by showing them how much better I am than taunting them about it?_

_I see how the muggle-loving fool that runs this place makes no effort to acknowledge our clear superiority. They don't even allow us to explain to them just WHAT they are so wrong about._

_I believe it would be advisable to present an educational reform that would explain to these people proper culture and usages. It would have to be presented in such a way that it would offend the more liberal members of society, but I believe it could be done._

_I will, however, bow to your more knowledgeable and experienced viewpoint. Advise me, and I shall act as required._

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Heir Apparent, Noble House of Malfoy,_

_Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

* * *

_Hey, Pup!_

_It was great game you played!_

_Chelsea has gotten a bit tired of all of the bragging – she just doesn't appreciate quiddich like we do. But hey, I can take one small problem in what is otherwise a perfect woman._

_Me and Remus have been working hard at scaring up more trust money. I'm hoping that we can get Hogwarts completely off students paying tuition in three years. I've already got three of the four Houses funded for quiddich equipment. I just have to find a Slytherin who isn't a pureblood bigot to fund the last part._

_Then we'll have to negotiate with the Board of Ponces to reduce tuition by the amount that they don't have to pay for it before we can actually put it into use._

_It doesn't change the fact that the amount already put up is being invested already. Steelclaw and his people are doing a great job._

_I have just one question for you: What do you want for Christmas?_

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

* * *

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Thank you for the lovely toilet seat. It hangs in an honoured place on my wall._

_For some reason, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow Ginny to hang her own, so I offered to let her hang hers next to mine._

_I will follow your request to not let Mrs. Weasley know that you helped to send them. I don't know why you asked, but it's not a problem._

_We did go shopping. We didn't buy any girls, but we did buy these muggle sticks made out of wadded cotton and little paper and cotton sheets to put in our knickers to absorb the blood which come out once a month._

_I find them so comfortable, I've taken to wearing them everyday._

_My father found my supply and for some reason wrapped two of them around his wrists as bracelets. As his wrists weren't bleeding I don't know why he did it, but it looked stylish so I didn't protest._

_In looking at possible pets, I did spend a while in Diagon Alley looking at owls, cats, and toads. None of the ones I saw were particularly interested in becoming my friend. I see how Blackie reacts to Ginny and I want a friend just like that. So I will look more._

_I look forward to your next letter._

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Once again, Harry let me use Hedwig to take this letter to you. And thank you for your letter of Sunday last._

_It surprised me too. In Primary, we were so indoctrinated into raising our hand whenever we had the answer that I never paid attention to what the other children thought. Now that such class participation is no longer a part of my grade, it has given me a chance to see exactly what other children thing of a "know-it-all."_

_I remember all of those times I would come to you crying about being insulted for being a bookworm and never saw that the reason for it was the teachers' insistence that we do things this way. I got so many compliments for having studied so thoroughly that I never saw how it alienated my peers._

_I haven't talked to Harry about this. Even though I started looking a couple of months ago and realized it a month ago, I know if I said anything that he'd get that smug smile he sometimes gets when he's proven right._

_I love him to death, but I prefer to keep his teasing ammunition as low as possible._

_About my classes:_

(A/N: I won't bore the fourth wall with tedious details that Hermione wrote because, hey, it educational, so I'll just say that she explains what she learned in each class. In detail. With examples.)

_Anyway, I look forward to seeing you both at Christmas._

_Dad? I do need a small bit of help. I've never had anyone that was close enough to buy Christmas gifts for and somehow I think that what I might find exciting might not be appreciated by those I wish to get presents for this year._

_They're all boys._

_Mum? Why didn't you ever tell me that boys were most properly classed as a different species? Here I was, all happy to be a rule-abiding and studious girl, and now I am forced to take breaks from studying to play games. They prevent me from working! I mean, I only read two extra books last week. And I haven't even had time to re-read my books more than twice with only three weeks until the end of term._

_Having friends is hard work sometimes._

_Anyway, I am definitely looking forward to seeing you again._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Chelsea,_

_As your boyfriend's godson, I hereby give you permission to smack him when he gets too enthusiastic about my quiddich games._

_I like quiddich, but I'm not so fanatical that I need to talk about it all day. I wish my quiddich Captain, Oliver Wood, understood that._

_The reason for my letter is that I was thinking about Christmas. It will be the first time that I'll be spending time with Sirius and I want to get him something nice. Something he'll love._

_In the house I grew up in, there was far too much fake enthusiasm for crappy gifts from my cousin to his parents that I have no idea what I should get for him._

_Do you have any ideas for me? Anything he has expressed interest in but has passed on because of time or something else? I know he's like a big kid with an allowance far too large so I'm not that hopeful that he's ever expressed ANY impulse control, but I am taking a chance that you'll have an idea._

_And what would you like?_

_Anyway, I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Best Regards,_

_Harry Potter_


	15. End of Term, Beginning of Yule

It was December 21 and Hogwarts was experiencing the first day of the Yule break. As expected, most students were going home for the holiday.

Harry Potter was almost giddy that he had a place to go where he would be wanted: Sirius Black, his godfather, was going to pick him up from Kings Cross and he would spend the holiday with him, his new girlfriend, and Remus Lupin.

He also was planning on visiting the friends he had now – for the first time, he had some and he was going to enjoy it.

On the train back to London, Harry, Ron, and Neville had a hard time convincing Hermione that she didn't need to spend the whole trip reading for the homework that was due when the break was over.

Lucky for them, Crookshanks helped enourmously in distracting her. It should be mentioned, however, that half-kneazles were not fond of the explosions caused by playing Wizarding snap.

Harry and Ron had both sent their owls on by the simple expedient of writing letters; Ron wrote to his parents and Harry wrote to Sirius. Neville had Trevor in a box similar to the one that Mrs. Weasley had transfigured for him originally.

When they reached London, students were queuing up to be the first off the train.

* * *

Sirius Black was standing on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come into London. It was scheduled to arrive right after 6:00 and Sirius wanted to ensure he was on time.

Unfortunately, this meant he had to deal with Lucius Malfoy, who had arrived to pick up his son. BY chance, Amelia Bones (sister to Susan's father) was picking up her niece as a favor to her brother and sister-in-law and he spoke with her rather than spending more time with Lucius than a fairly polite greeting required.

When the Express pulled in, he enthusiastically looked to see if he could spot his godson. Suddenly, her heard a shout: "Sirius!"

He turned his head and grinned when he saw his madly waving godson rushing over. "Harry!" he held out his arms and soon he was lifting his godson. He set him down. "So! Ready for a holiday?"

Harry grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for sending the house elf to get the trunk. I was not looking forward to lugging that around."

Sirius nodded. "I figured we go eat out and then make our way to my place." Sirius grimaced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Eh. Nothing. Still not overly fond of the place – I ran away from home when I was 16 for a reason. But since I own the house, I've been able to make some improvements. Still a few things to do though."

Harry nodded. "Let me say goodbye to my friends!"

Sirius nodded. "Go on, now. I'll be waiting."

Harry said goodbye to a number of other students and then returned. Sirius took a hold of his arm and the two apparated away.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy saw with his wife and son and ate dinner at Malfoy Manor. "So, Draco, tell us about your studies."

Draco responded pompously, "Slytherin has classes with Ravenclaw for about half of the classes, Hufflepuff for most others and Gryffindor for potions. I have been doing well. I achieved an O for Astronomy, Potions, and Charms. Transfiguration is run by that harpy McGonagall and she favours her Gryffindors, and the Defense Professor is difficult to impress. Herbology could be better but that would require more mucking around in the dirt which is below a Malfoy." He finished the last with a sneer.

Narcissa commented, "I hope that you have been circumspect in your comments. I will not have a child of mine labeled an uncouth savage."

"Yes, Mother. Only the other Slytherins have heard my comments, other than a few times where I could put others in their place where teachers couldn't hear." He sighed. "I have to be careful around the Gryffindors though."

Lucius asked curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because my Potions partner is a Mudblood," he sneered the word, "and while it pains me to say, my grade would have been much worse with another Gryffindor. She has to spend all of her time studying to truly understand, of course, as she isn't from a magical background, but at least she can follow simple directions, unlike some of those fools."

Lucius nodded. "What is her name?"

With thinly veiled contempt he replied, "Hermione Granger."

Lucius thought about it for a moment. "I seem to remember that name from somewhere."

Narcissa volunteered, "There was a Dagworth-Granger who started the Society of Potioneers."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Dear. That's right. Perhaps she is unknowingly a relation. She might just be a Halfblood rather than a full Mudblood."

Draco considered that. "Maybe. From what I have heard, she is near the top of every class. It would make sense that she has to have some Wizarding blood at least flowing through her veins. There is no way a pure Mudblood could be so much better than so many Purebloods."

"Well, as long as we don't receive any reports of troubles, you can continue as you are. I would like to see improvement – if a Mudblood, who may or may not be a Halfblood but who is assuredly not a Pureblood, can do so well, than a Malfoy can do much better."

Draco nodded at his father's comment. It had been truly vexing to be out-performed by one of lesser blood.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was looking forward to checking on his Greenhouse when he returned home.

As his Grandmother led him inside of the house, he started moving toward the stairs. "Neville? Put your things down. I have a surprise for you in the Sitting Room."

Neville shrugged. "Sure, Gran." He put his things down and moved toward the Sitting Room, curious about his Grandmother's much less serious demeanour.

When he walked through the door, he saw that there were two people already there. He stopped in shock when he recognized his mother and father, sitting there with smiles on their face.

His mother, with a somewhat weak voice, cried out in joy, "Neville!"

Although he felt the blood rushing from his head, almost causing him to faint, he didn't and soon he had rushed forward to embrace the woman who, for the first time in his memory, said his name. He also latched on to his father, whom he felt hugging both of them.

Through his tears and from between his two parents, he saw his Gran watching, her own tears running down her face.

* * *

True to their expectations, Hermione Granger babbled at her parents as they drove home from Kings Cross after having loaded up her things.

"… earned a total of 107 points during the first semester. Although it is strange that we only seem to have 424 when I checked right before. That means that I've earned a fourth of what Gryffindor has. Then again, the boys seem to lose points for doing stupid things. Apparently, normally Gryffindor loses more in Potions but the other students say that the Professor has been much different since …"

The two Granger parents looked at each other and smiled as they listened to their daughter talk about everything that happened to her for the whole year. They were happy that their little girl hadn't changed that much from what they were used to when they put her on the train those months ago.

* * *

The Burrow saw a very happy family getting together after having been apart for several months. Mrs. Weasley rather enjoyed ensuring that each member of the family had their fill. Mr. Weasley enjoyed the various stories that each child had regarding the semester just passed. He did ensure that Percy also had equal time, cheerfully slapping his twins down when they tried to make fun of his more mature concerns.

All in all, it was a Weasley dinner with all that entailed.

When it was done and all the dishes were taken back to the sink, they all gathered back at the family table as Mr. Weasley had requested.

"Okay, children. There are a few things that you need to know." Arthur Weasley's serious tone immediately caught all of their attention. "You all remember the hubbub that occurred after that rat was found living with us." There were murmurs of agreement. "Well, I can honestly say that because of that, our circumstances have changed." When his children started looking worried he chuckled. "No. It's not bad news. Are you all aware of the family my mother was born into?"

Only Ron and Ginny were confused – neither had thought much about Grandma Cedrella as she had died when they were very young. The Twins and Percy, however, nodded. Percy said, "She was born a Black, though she was disowned for marrying Grandfather whom the Blacks did not approve of."

Arthur nodded. "That's right. Well, the new Head of the Black family has a far different view of relations. In addition to removing Bellatrix Lestrange for becoming a Death Eater, Sirius Black has re-instated several members of the family. Instead of absorbing the dowry he reclaimed, he split it evenly between those he reclaimed and their descendents. As a result, a good portion has come to us as I am one of her remaining children. This means that our family is in a much better financial position than we were previously."

The children were somewhat excited to hear that. "How much did we get?" Ron asked. Tact was not one of Ron's strongest characteristics.

"Enough to live comfortably, despite the size of the family. There is a sum which you will each get when you turn seventeen – that is from your inheritance from Billius who named you all in his will – and, of course, once your mother and I are gone you will split what we have left."

Ginny said, quite endearingly, "Well, I hope I never inherit from you then!"

The parents smiled at their youngest. "Well, personally I hope that we pass before any of you. That being said, in addition to spending a few Galleons to ensure that necessary replacements of things take place – only what is necessary, not what is frivolous – you all shall have a bit more money in your pockets. While I have taken a few days off (with the agreement of Perkins who is running things and doesn't have a wife) we will buy new clothes and things that are needed. In addition, you will each do Christmas shopping for friends and family. But we will be sensible about it."

Percy asked, "What do you mean?"

Molly answered. "You have a choice. Either each of you spend a little money on each other, or you all pick names and you will spend a better amount on ONE of your siblings. You would spend the same amount, but instead of four cheap gifts you will each get one better gift in addition to whatever you get from other family members, friends, and us. But you all have to decide together. So choose: Four small gifts or one good gift. Discuss."

In the end, surprising the parents, the children chose to spend a small amount on each of their siblings. No one wanted to sacrifice the individual aspects of their sibling bonds. There would be some ad hoc combining but it was, they decided, more personal. They each also received a few Galleons for presents for friends. Overall, while they spent more money than normal they didn't go overboard.

Arthur and Molly were satisfied that their children understood the difference between money and value.

* * *

The Clan Chiefs were meeting regarding projected earnings for the year. The Council had finished reviewing all of the reports.

The Fang clan was skeptical. "It says here that the Claw clan has delivered a 17 percent increase in profits for the year. Where exactly did this come from?"

The Claw Chief was grinning as he said, "The Potter clan, with the return of its last member, has helped to capitalize a number of ventures. In addition, the return of the Black clan leader has also seen a marked increase in business."

The Fang Chief sneered. "I find that remarkable considering how much the Potter clan probably wasted on that insane proposal for a business in the Muggle world."

The Claw Chief was serene as he said, "Actually, that venture has seen a profit of over 7,000 Galleons."

The gathered chiefs were impressed. "That's a decent profit," the Knife Clan Chief commented. "Not enough to have justified the proposal for Gringotts to have invested as we will only see a tenth of that, but still that is a decent profit for a business that has only been running for a few months." There were sounds of agreement.

The Claw Chief interrupted before the Fang representative could speak. "You misunderstand. That was Gringotts' portion of the profits. The entire venture has seen a 70,000 Galleon profit over the investment."

The gathered council was shocked. "For how much of an investment?" the Chief of Clan Chiefs asked.

"I believe my client invested a total of 35,000 on the venture. The Muggle Government now values the business at 400,000 Galleons. The 70,000 Galleons profit was the actual Gold that is to be distributed. If one includes increased value, the total value has seen a 1142 percent increase over the original investment. My client was disappointed that Gringotts refused to invest but believed in the idea so much he decided to capitalize it himself. Truly a shame that the proposal was refused at the urging of the Fang Clan Chief."

The Chief of the Clan Chiefs and others looked over with barely withheld contempt at the now very chagrined Fang Clan Chief.


	16. Continuing the Story is Pointless

This was another story where my muse drifted off and I didn't finish. Continuing it doesn't really tell anything more. You can see the directions it is going.


End file.
